After You
by xxStemxx
Summary: Sequel to So Wrong. How does Quinn deal with herslef after she has had her first taste of Rachel? Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee and don't really think there is much point in a disclaimer on a site called **_**FAN**_**fiction...**

**A/N: So this is the sequel to my first fic, So Wrong. You probably don't have to read that to get this one as it is more of a smutty prologue then anything. The story is basically going to be a dominance fight between the two girls and them dealing with feelings that may or may not lead to angry sex.**

**I will be writing this at the same time as TOSTRA but the chapters will probably be 2-3000 words. It will probably be updated more quickly and there are going to be more chapters but the overall story and relationship will move pretty quickly.**

**On a side note let it be said that I suck at titles. I mean **_**So Wrong, Loving My Berries? **_**What the hell is wrong with me and titles?**

**Read and Review.**

**Quinn POV at the start but the 2****nd**** half morphs into a bit of both.**

**-/-**

It was a Wednesday morning getting towards the middle of autumn and Quinn Fabray was getting out of bed ready for school. As she zipped up her bag she thought for a second and turned around back to her wardrobe.

"How could I forget?" She mumbled to herself as she went through her underwear drawer. She pulled out some panties and slipped them into the bottom of her bag.

It was a daily ritual for her now. A few weeks ago when she had had sex with Rachel Berry, she thought it was a good idea and that she would be getting it out of her system. Little did she know it would actually have the opposite effect.

Every time Quinn saw the diva memories flooded he and her arousal skyrocketed. When she heard Rachel sing it did things to Quinn's body that her voice really shouldn't. At first Quinn just did her best to ignore it but she quickly found it to be impossible. Sometimes she would have to run out of glee to a bathroom so she could splash cold water onto her face to try and rid herself of some heat.

Lately Quinn had resigned herself to the fact that Rachel was going to turn her on with as little as a look, so Quinn had just started bringing a second set of panties so she could change whenever the ones she was wearing became too damp. Quinn had also given up to the fact that she couldn't just ignore the Rachel. They saw each other far too often and as an added point, Quinn didn't really want to.

To her credit, Rachel had left Quinn alone as well. They only spoke if it was necessary and just stayed out of each other's way. One of the main reasons Quinn was staying away apart from the fact that her body heated up just hearing Rachel's name, was that she couldn't be certain that Rachel didn't have footage of them last having sex. The thought that it might get out scared her. Not that it was with a girl, more that fact that she was completely at Rachel's mercy as it happened.

By the time it was lunch, Quinn had only seen Rachel once. She waited at her locker because Santana said that they would meet up. After a minute, Quinn regretted that decision deeply. Finn Hudson was basically eating Rachel's face at his locker which was just down the corridor from Quinn's own.

Quinn didn't really know if she found it disgusting or if she was a little jealous. She soon realised it was both. She wanted to walk up and Punch Finn in the face, and then proceed to take Rachel on the floor of the corridor for everyone to see. Santana appeared beside her after a minute.

"Looks like a bear eating its own fluffy vomit, don't you think?" Santana said following the blondes line of sight.

"Get one of the cheerio's to slushie her for me will you?" Quinn asked before she knew what she was doing. She had a plan that she had been thinking of for weeks, it just wasn't very good, and now it was in effect.

"Sure. I know that glint in your eye. You have some kind of plan don't you?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, but only I will notice it and that's the way I want it."

"Okay, I'll tell someone to do it. You can wait here."

"Don't bother coming back. I'm going to disappear after it happens." Quinn informed. Santana looked like she was going to ask but, decided against it. Santana turned away. Less than five minutes later, two you looking cheerio's walked up one of them holding a slushie behind her back.

They split up. The one with her hands free tapped Finn on the shoulder so he turned away from Rachel; the other threw the frozen mess onto Rachel's face. Rachel didn't look all that surprised. She just wiped it from her eyes and turned to go to her locker after telling Finn to just go and have lunch. Quinn followed Rachel as she got her emergency slushie kit out of her locker and went to a bathroom.

The bathroom that Rachel chose wasn't the closest one to her locker, but it was nearly always empty. Rachel walked inside and locked the door after a few seconds. Quinn had banked on that. She waited outside and after about 10 minutes, the door reopened. Rachel stood in the doorway looking fresh in a change of clothes.

Before Rachel could move from the doorway Quinn had pushed her back inside. She closed and locked the door behind them. Rachel looked startled, then angry.

"What the hell Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn didn't answer. Instead she stepped forward and grabbed Rachel by the shoulders. Quinn spun her around and pushed her roughly against the door and pressed their bodies together.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Quinn leaned forward to catch Rachel's lips in her own.

"I want you so badly Rachel. I need to get off." Quinn answered. She kissed Rachel hard again.

"Then why don't you get a fucking hooker?" Rachel asked. Quinn pushed her thigh between Rachel's legs to break them apart.

"I want you Rachel." Quinn ran her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip for entry. Rachel denied it to her.

"Rachel, please." Quinn begged. She started grinding herself on Rachel's thigh. It was a good thing that both girls had gone with dresses today. Quinn licked Rachel's bottom lip again.

"Fine." Rachel said. She allowed Quinn entry and let their tongues battle for dominance in her mouth. Rachel put her hands onto Quinn's hips and gripped hard to stop their movements.

"I have all the control Quinn." Rachel said forcefully. Quinn just nodded. Rachel spun them around so that Quinn was against the door. She shoved her tongue into Quinn's mouth roughly and explored. Quinn moaned loudly. Encouraged, Rachel decided to be rough with the blonde so she bit down on Quinn's bottom lip until she could taste blood.

Rachel thought that it was going to put off Quinn, but how wrong she was. Quinn moaned more loudly than before and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck to pull her tighter.

"Too many clothes." Quinn breathed out. Rachel nodded. She pulled Quinn's dress over her head as well as her own. Rachel laughed.

"No bra Fabray? We might have to give a bit of a punishment for that." Quinn nodded. Rachel moved forward and took one of Quinn's breasts in her mouth. She sucked hard and pinched the other nipple in her fingers. Quinn moaned. Rachel remember that she was supposed to be punishing Quinn and that she was also trying to be rough, so she bit down on the blondes hardened nub until Quinn whimpered, then she swapped breasts.

Rachel repeated the process before moving her mouth back up to Quinn's neck. She sucked on the panting blondes pulse point before moving her hands to Quinn's panties. She pulled them down and laughed.

"You're so wet Quinn. All for little old me?" Rachel mocked. Quinn remained silent as it was all for Rachel. Without warning, Rachel slammed two fingers into Quinn's dripping cunt, making her breath hitch.

"Yes, Rachel please more." Quinn begged. Rachel complied, slipping another finger into Quinn.

"You're such a slut aren't you Quinn? You follow me into a bathroom with your pussy dripping and ask to get fucked by me. But you're not just any slut are you? You're my slut. Whose slut are you Quinn?" Rachel husked out. Quinn remained silent. Rachel slapped her in the face, lightly enough for there to be no pain, but hard enough to know she meant business.

"Answer me." Rachel said angrily.

"Yours." Quinn whispered.

"What was that Quinn?" Rachel asked slowing her hand.

"I'm your slut Rachel." Quinn said more loudly but still in a soft voice. Rachel picked up the pace of her hand until Quinn was moaning and bucking her hips uncontrollably.

"Good girl. Good sluts aren't ashamed to say that they are sluts to their owners. Your my good little slut aren't you Quinn?" Rachel asked using her hand that wasn't already inside of Quinn to play with the blonde's nipple.

"Yes Rachel. I'm you good slut." Quinn answered.

"All this talk of you being my slut is making you even wetter, isn't it Quinn?" Quinn gathered a little bit of herself respect and shook her head negative. Rachel didn't like that. She took her hands out of Quinn making the blonde whimper at the loss of contact.

"Someone seems to be forgetting their place. Come on Quinn, be a good slut for me and I won't punish you." Rachel said. Quin shook her head again but didn't move. She still really wanted Rachel to make her come.

"Bad girl. Oh well, looks like I will have to punish you." Rachel held out her hand. Hesitantly, Quinn took it. Rachel led her over to the taps and put Quinn's back against the edge. Quinn's body was over the sink, but her feet were still on the ground and her pussy was in front of her body pointed at Rachel.

"No moving." Rachel said as she brought her hand down and slapped Quinn's dripping pussy. Quinn moaned loudly. Rachel did it again with more force, which caused Quinn to moan louder.

"Quinn, your pussy is dripping down your leg. Say that you will be my good little slut and that I own you, and I will clean it up for you." Rachel said in a sweet voice, she wanted Quinn to submit. Quinn on the other hand didn't want to give all the control to Rachel.

"No." Quinn said, but there was very little conviction. Rachel growled in frustration. She grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and spun her around. She pushed her back down so that she was at a right angle, with her head and body on the counter.

"Just say it Quinn and this will all end." Rachel didn't want to have to hurt Quinn. Not badly anyway.

"No." Rachel sighed. Oh well. She reeled her hand back and brought it down on Quinn's ass leaving a red print. There was a sharp intake of breath from Quinn, but no words. Rachel brought her hand down harder. Same results. Again and again with more force each time, Quinn just took it but the pain was evident on her face and her now red ass.

"Be my slut Quinn. Just be my good slut and the pain will go away." Rachel pleaded. Quinn shook her head in the negative again. Rachel reached around and took Quinn's clit between her fingers and ran her other hand along her slit. It was even more drenched than before. She brought the hand with wetness to her lips and greedily sucked off Quinn's juices while rubbing her clit in slow circles. It gave Rachel an idea. She spun Quinn back around to face her.

"We aren't leaving until you admit you like to be owned by me. If you don't say it you will be dripping and throbbing in here for hours. You will be like this." Rachel brought her hand to the waistband of her panties and slipped her own fingers through her wetness. She pulled the glistening fingers out and held them in front of Quinn. Quinn moved her head to suck on Rachel's fingers but was pushed back by Rachel's other hand.

"Do you want it Quinn?" Rachel asked in a mocking voice as she waved her fingers in front of Quinn's face. Quinn licked her lips.

"So much." Quinn responded.

"Say you're my good slut who likes to be owned." Rachel demanded. Quinn was silent for a second.

"I'm your good slut who likes to be owned." Quinn mumbled she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Speak up Quinn."

"I'm your good slut Rachel and I want you to own me, now please fuck me." Quinn begged, completely defeated.

"Good girl. Was that so hard?" Rachel asked as she stuck her fingers into Quinn's mouth who moaned at the taste. When she was done Rachel removed her fingers.

"Rachel please."

"Good slut." Rachel cooed. She brought her hand back to Quinn's dripping hole. Without warning she stuck four fingers into Quinn.

"God Rachel, yes." Quinn breathed out. Before long, she was coming. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from screaming out. Rachel just watched in awe as Quinn's body crunched her fingers and the blonde's body convulsed. When she was sure Quinn had enough control of her body, Rachel slid down Quinn's body to her centre. She licked up the blonde's legs to remove any evidence of the girl's earlier arousal and come. She swapped legs tantalisingly close to her pussy and cleaned off the other leg.

Seeing the cum on Quinn's pussy lips was too great a temptation for Rachel and she licked the folds clean, making Quinn shiver and begin to get wet again. When she was satisfied with her job, Rachel moved back up Quinn's body.

"See you in glee." Rachel said as she turned around threw her dress back over her head and walked out the door. As Quinn got dressed she thought to herself. I denied myself that for the last few weeks? What the hell is wrong with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that I actually laughed at an anonymous review I got. Hate to mock but I got this from 'e' "Oh yuck your stories are really gross and your Quinn is disgusting!" Hate to point out that in the last chapter you are being a bit unfair to Quinn. She didn't actually do anything you realise.**

**There is actual bit of a plot at the start of this chapter that will help to move the fic forward. Just thought it would be fair to give warning. **

**Well Read and Review but only if what you are going to say actually makes sense (if you had of said Rachel last chapter it would have been an acceptable review).**

**I'm pretty sure I have to write this. WARNING OF NON-CON in this chapter.**

**Quinn POV**

**-/-**

Quinn woke up on Thursday with a renewed sense of vigour and also a realisation. She didn't like Finn, that wasn't exactly news to her though, and now she was also jealous of him. She had come to the conclusion that the obvious thing to do was break him and Rachel up.

She had a plan, something she had had multiple of since she had realised Rachel was actually really hot, and again thought it was probably a pretty poor plan. At the moment though, her poor plans seemed to be working well at getting her with Rachel, so unless she could think of something else before the start of school she was going to go with it.

As Quinn pulled her car into the parking lot of the school, Quinn, for the first time in her life, hoped Rachel would be there. She had come to school early so that she could speak to the diva in a relatively private way without too many eyes on them.

Quinn had picked her day very well as it was raining, which gave her a good excuse to have an umbrella with her. It wasn't exactly vital to her plan but it did make it much easier.

As Quinn walked in through the front door of the school she noted that there was a good enough number of people for her to be able to move by fairly unnoticed, but not enough for her to have to worry about people being within earshot of her and Rachel.

Eager to get her plan under way, Quinn went straight to Rachel's locker. She was lucky, because the diva was standing in front of it, alone, and didn't have anything in her hands. Quinn did a quick check of this hallway and was happy to find a group of three standing a little down the hall as the only people there, and they were looking down into a book.

Confidently, Quinn walked up behind Rachel, put her umbrella on her own shoulder to block anyone's line on sight, and pressed her body against the back of Rachel's. Startled, Rachel pressed herself closer to her locker and away from Quinn before turning around. When she saw who it was she let out a sigh of relief.

"Quinn, what are you doing? We are in a..." Quinn cut off the diva's rant with her lips. Rachel tried to push Quinn off her, but Quinn just pressed her body harder to Rachel's. The diva still resisted, now trying to turn her face away from Quinn's. Eventually Quinn let her break the kiss.

"Quinn what the fuck are you doing? You may not be able to control yourself but that doesn't give you a right to kiss me in a fucking corridor." Rachel stated.

"You want me to though Rach. Don't you?" Quinn asked seductively.

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"Yes you do and I'll prove it." Before Rachel could react to what Quinn had said, the blonde had shoved her hand up Rachel's skirt and was stroking her pussy through her panties. Rachel moaned.

"See Rachel? You are soaked. Now you are going to do what I say." Quinn said.

"No I'm not. I can control myself." Rachel retorted.

"You are dripping Rachel and you are going to do what I say. I'm not asking. You are going to break up with Finn and you are going to start going out with me." Quinn hadn't really thought about that second part, it just kind of came out of her mouth.

"No I'm not. I don't even understand how you can make me just because I'm a little turned on." Rachel said. Quinn started sucking on her neck to distract her before she spoke again.

"You are more than a little turned on. You are soaked. Don't you want me to make you feel good Rachel?" Quinn started slowly stroking the front of Rachel's panties and massaging her breast with the other hand as she said this.

"I do so much." Rachel admitted.

"Well I want to make you feel good. If you don't dump Finn and go out with me I will put you on the floor right here and now, tear off your clothes and make you feel very good Rach." Quinn threatened.

"You mean you will rape me if I don't break up with Finn?" Rachel asked.

"I will make you come in front of the school." Quinn said with indifference. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Fine. I'll break up with Finn." Rachel said panting slightly.

"And go out with me." Quinn finished with a threatening voice.

"What? You mean like on a date?" Rachel was shocked. She hadn't really paid attention to what Quinn had said after break up with Finn.

"Yes Rachel, on a date." Quinn confirmed.

"Where was all of this 'go on a date with me' crap a few weeks ago when you stole my virginity?" Rachel asked angrily. Quinn pressed her thigh into Rachel centre making the diva gasp.

"That was before I realised that I couldn't keep my hands off you. Now, you are going to go on a date with me. You will break up with Finn before the end of today and tomorrow you will go out with me. I'll pick you up." Quinn husked in Rachel's ear.

"I'm... I'm not gay Quinn." Rachel said but her body betrayed her. Her eyes were shut and she was now pushing against Quinn.

"Yes you are Rachel. You want me as much as I want you. I can admit it even with my upbringing so you should be able to with yours." Quinn said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Apart from the fact that we have had sex multiple times even though you won't let your boyfriend touch you, I have seen the way you look at me. When you used to do it I thought it was fear in your eyes. Now I know that it is just want and desire in them. Isn't it Rachel?" Quinn could see she was driving Rachel crazy, but she also knew Rachel was very stubborn. To make sure Rachel gave the answer she wanted, Quinn started to rock her thigh into Rachel slowly.

"Okay, okay I'll go out with you." Rachel said in a higher voice than her usual.

"Don't pretend you don't want me Rach. Tell me how much you want me." Quinn ordered.

"I want you so much Quinn, just please, not here." Rachel pleaded as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning.

"There's a good girl. I'm going to know if you've broken up with Finn and it's better you do it sooner rather than later. I'll talk to you about our date more tomorrow." Quinn said as she removed herself from Rachel. The diva just nodded and her eyes were still closed. Quinn went to her locker and put her bag away before making her way over to the bathroom nearest to Rachel's locker. As she had hoped, she found the door to get in locked.

After a few minutes, Quinn heard the door unlock and watched as it opened. As Quinn had expected when she found the door locked, she saw Rachel in the door way. For the second time in as many days, Quinn grabbed Rachel and pushed her back inside.

"Quinn, hi." Rachel said looking flustered.

"You're such a dirty girl aren't you Rachel?" Quinn asked locking the door behind them.

"Whatever do you mean Quinn?" Rachel looked a little shifty and put off.

"I made you really we before didn't I? It was driving you crazy."

"Maybe a little." Rachel seemed embarrassed.

"If it were only a little you wouldn't have come in here and gotten yourself off would you?"

"I don't know what you mean Quinn."

"Don't give me that Rachel. You call me a slut and then after just a little bit of grinding you have to come in here and masturbate? You're such a dirty girl Rachel. Now do you want me to get you off instead of yourself? It's not the same, I know. Having someone else makes it so much better and you already know how good I am." Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head 'no'. Quinn used the closed eyes as an opportunity to close the gap between them and kiss her. Rachel started resisting.

"Rachel, I'm going to get you off if you want me to or not. I know you do though so just kiss me." Rachel shook her head again. She was no longer trying to push Quinn off but still wouldn't kiss her.

"I'm still with Finn." Rachel pointed out. Slowly Quinn pushed her until her back was against the wall.

"You are going to be MY girlfriend in a day. Screw Finn." Quinn demanded and began kissing her way down Rachel's neck. She sucked on Rachel's pulse point before sliding her hands under Rachel shirt and to her breasts.

"No bra Rachel. Such a dirty girl aren't you?" Quinn asked as she rolled Rachel's nipples between her fingers. Rachel whimpered and began to bit her already slightly bruised bottom lip.

"Answer me Rachel." Quinn demanded. Rachel nodded. Quinn removed one of her hands from Rachel's shirt and began running it up and down Rachel's thigh. She attempted to kiss Rachel again. This time, Rachel returned the kiss with passion.

"Good girl." Quinn cooed. She bunched Rachel's skirt up at to her stomach and ran her fingers along Rachel's panty clad pussy. Rachel moaned loudly even though she was biting her lip again.

"No more biting your lip Rachel. I don't want you to hurt yourself and I want to hear you scream my name." Rachel shuddered at that. Quinn pulled Rachel's panties off her body and put them in her pocket.

"Spread your legs for me Rachel." Quinn was surprised when Rachel did. "Good girl. Your learning aren't you? See you may have called me the slut yesterday but we really know that you are my slut. You get so wet for me even when I only speak to you don't you? You spend all day thinking about me fucking you and then you come in here to masturbate don't you?" Rachel just nodded at everything Quinn said.

Quinn shoved three fingers into Rachel who managed to remain silent and began thrusting them in and out at a fast pace.

"Who's my slut Rachel?" Rachel shook her head 'no'. Quinn began to pound her palm into Rachel's clit.

"Who is my slut Rach?" Quinn accentuated each of her words with a slap against Rachel's clit.

"Me. I'm your slut Quinn. Please make me cum." Rachel screamed. Satisfied, Quinn began sucking on Rachel's neck again, this time being sure to leave a mark and pinched Rachel's breast.

"God yes. Quinn I'm going to cum." Rachel said. Quickly Quinn moved her head down to Rachel's pussy and took her clit in her mouth and began to suck it hard. Rachel let out an ear splitting scream and was all of a sudden squirting all over Quinn's face. Three massive jets of Rachel's cum came out of the screaming out of the girl and Quinn did her best to get as much of it in her mouth as possible.

Quinn continued to hold Rachel up until she only a feeble trickle of cum was coming from her swollen pussy. Quinn gave one lick from one end of Rachel's pussy to the other collecting as muck cum as she could before moving up to kiss Rachel. Rachel's tried to keep her mouth closed but Quinn managed to stick her tongue in anyway. Rachel moaned at the taste.

Quinn moved over to the sink and wiped as much of Rachel's cum onto her hand as she could so she could swallow it as well before washing the rest off with water. She turned to Rachel.

"I have some rules for you Rachel. If you ever try to push me off you again, I will punish you. You will always remember who the slut out of the two of us is. We have sex when I want. There will probably be others that I just can't think of now." Quinn said and she turned to leave.

"Wait Quinn. Where are my panties?" Rachel asked looking around.

"In my pocket. Keep your legs crossed or something. This will be a reminder for you to dump Finn." Quinn said.

"In other word, you're keeping them."

"Yes. I'll see you later." Quinn said as she walked out the door feeling good about herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER for a few days ago. Sorry for the long update time, I had a lot going on due to the holiday. Not to mention I actually started the homework I should have done over a week ago. Also I haven't really been able to get on the computer due to my sister and when she isn't on it my brother is. It's actually really frustrating.**

**That's the main reason this chapter is a little on the short side. I just really wanted to get a chapter done while I could because I really have no idea when I will be able to write again. I'll be optimistic and say I will have the next chapter up next Wednesday.**

**Without much ado, Read and Review.**

**Mostly Quinn POV but there will be a bit of both because I may slip up.**

**-/-**

At lunch Quinn was pleased to see that Finn looked distraught and angry. It was a weird combination and Quinn hoped that she was the reason for it. Thinking she may as well get her information straight from the source, Quinn walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi Finn. Everything alright?" Quinn really hoped the answer would be no.

"Why do you care?" He asked moodily.

"You look angry or sad or both. Did something happen?" Quinn avoided Finn's question.

"So what if I am?" Finn asked.

"Well Finn, we are all in the glee club together and I might be able to help or make you feel better. Isn't that what Mr. Shue wants us to try and do?" Quinn shrugged. Finn looked at her like she had two heads.

"Since when do you ever do what Mr. Shue asks?" Quinn was quickly losing her patience with Finn.

"Since now. So what happened?" Quinn put on her best 'you aren't pissing me off' face which was really difficult under the circumstances.

"Fine if you really want to know Rachel broke up with me." Finn mumbled. Quinn was jumping for joy on the inside but on the outside kept her poker face up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did she say why?" Quinn was a little curious on what Rachel said to actually break up. She wondered whether or not Rachel would have given him some kind of reason. Finn screwed up his face in an attempt to remember.

"She said something about me not listening to her and that I only focus on myself. I can't really remember I wasn't paying all that much attention." Finn admitted. Quinn couldn't hold back her laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked her angrily.

"You weren't even listening when she told you that you don't pay enough attention to her! Come on Finn that's pretty bad." Quinn laughed.

"I think she was lying." Finn stated. Hearing that made Quinn nervous.

"Why? Did she say something about it?" Quinn was going to kill her if she did.

"No, she just seemed distracted and what she said sounded pretty forced. Oh and when I asked her if I could take her out and talk about it tomorrow she said she was already going out. When I asked her with who she said her dads. Rachel's dads never take her out." Finn explained. Quinn let out a small sigh, she could work with that.

"Well I'm feeling nice so here's what I'll do. I'll keep an eye on her for you and tell you if I see her with any potential boyfriends. Did she say where she was going tonight?" Quinn asked.

"No she wouldn't tell me or she just didn't actually know. If she was going out with her dads she would know." Finn seemed to say the last part to himself more than Quinn.

"Well that's okay. I'm going out tomorrow too so if I see her, I can tell you who she was with." Quinn said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Finn asked.

"Nah, if she sees you she might disappear. If she sees me she will just hope that there is no one else from our school around for me to embarrass her in front of." Quinn answered.

"I have one more question." Finn said slowly as though he had just had a realisation.

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me? You aren't really nice to anyone. Unless you are just doing this in spite of Rachel." Quinn quickly thought through some responses to this.

"Yes I'm doing this for Rachel." Quinn said. Finn looked unnerved by this. "It's not like I'm embarrassing her by doing this for you, I'm just making sure our glee captain isn't keeping secrets from us." She reassured. Finn still looked a bit sceptical.

"Okay. Just don't do anything to bad." Finn said.

"I won't. I promise she will still be like she always is with maybe some very minor changes." Quinn promised.

"Fine." Finn said.

"I got to go Finn. Bye." Quinn turned and walked away. She decided that as Rachel wasn't in the cafeteria she was probably in the choir room so she made her way there. Unsurprisingly she found Rachel inside. She was facing away from the door Quinn had entered so Quinn decided to sneak up of her. She made way across the room and put her lips right next to Rachel's ear.

"You broke up with Finn, good girl." Quinn whispered. Rachel jumped at the shock of having the voice next to her.

"How did you find out?" Rachel asked.

"I asked him. He thinks that there is someone else. You didn't do a very good job of covering the fact that there is." Quinn said. Rachel looked down.

"He had questions and I didn't want to lie." Rachel defended.

"You did anyway! Apparently you said you were going out with your dads. Good thing I went and talked to him or else he would have been stalking you." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry. What did you say to stop him?" Quinn smiled when Rachel said she was sorry, it made her feel like Rachel didn't want to put her out.

"I said I would stalk you for him because I was going out tomorrow too. So if I see anyone who may potentially be your boyfriend I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to tell him." Quinn smiled.

"So why are you taking me out on a date again?" Rachel asked.

"Any questions you may have you can ask me tomorrow." Quinn said.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"We will have dinner and then we can see what we want to do." Quinn answered.

"Where are we having dinner?" Rachel asked.

"It's called a surprise Rachel. Don't worry, not many people go there and I'm sure you'll like it." Quinn said.

"Why don't many people go there then?"

"It's not all that well known."

"You'd better go Quinn. Don't want anyone to see you talking to me." Rachel said. Quinn opened her mouth to say that she doesn't care who sees her talking to her but stopped herself. She should care.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll pick you up after glee at about seven." Quinn turned to leave.

"Quinn wait!" Quinn turned back to Rachel. "Can I have my panties back now?" Quinn suddenly became aware that she still had Rachel's panties bunched up in her pocket. Quinn took them out of her pocket and ran her thumb over the fabric.

"I don't think so Rachel. They are still soaked and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I think it's best if I keep them." Quinn said like she was doing Rachel a favour.

"Quinn please, you can't seriously steal my panties." Rachel pleaded.

"Yes I can. You're my girl and I just want what's best for you." Quinn said in a soft voice. Rachel looked like she was going to argue for a second, but then she put on a smug smile.

"You just want my panties because I made them wet, don't you Quinn? It turns you on, doesn't it slut?" Rachel husked.

"I'm not your slut you're my girl." Quinn argued.

"Another thing we may have to discuss tomorrow won't we? Enjoy fingering your dripping pussy to my panties, won't you Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow dirty girl." With that Rachel walked out of the choir room leaving a very dumbfounded and aroused Quinn behind.

-/-

Throughout the rest of the day, having Rachel's panties in her pocket was at the forefront of Quinn's mind. It had left Quinn wet and by the end of the day she really needed to get off. When she got home she went straight to her room and locked the door. She quickly took off her clothes and lay down on her bed.

Knowing that she was going to be full of shame and embarrassment after Quinn brought Rachel's panties to her nose. Though the panties were no longer wet they still smelled distinctly of Rachel and reminded Quinn of their earlier activities.

Quinn ran her hands down her body and to her breasts where she pulled at them roughly. She moaned and pretended that they were Rachel's hands which only heightened her arousal. Soon her nipples were as stiff as they would go and Quinn decided it was time to move on.

Abandoning a breast, Quinn moved her hand down and tried to think of what Rachel would do to her. She scratched her stomach lightly and whimpered. Moving her hand down further, Quinn cupped her pussy and moaned at how wet she was.

She began to lightly rub her pussy as she continued to pinch and pull at her breasts roughly as she imagined Rachel would if she found Quinn in her current situation. Quinn wanted to make sure that it lasted so she only entered one finger and she did it very slowly. Again she moaned at how wet she was.

She started to slowly wiggle her finger around and slowly push it in and out of her dripping centre. Needing more, Quinn added another finger and slowly sped up her pace making sure to keep it slow enough to ensure she didn't reach her climax yet. She moved her other hand away from her breast and stared drawing lazy circles around her clit which she found was completely out of its hood.

Not being able to stop herself anymore, Quinn shoved another finger into herself and began to thrust into herself as quickly as she could.

"Fuck you Berry!" Quinn exclaimed as she continued to finger fuck herself. More images or Rachel flooded into her mind and she focused of the sight of Rachel squirting earlier in the day. She could tell she was getting close as her pussy was starting to close around her fingers trying to bring herself ever closer. With a few more thrusts, Quinn was cumming and cumming hard.

"Oh, Rachel!" Quinn screamed as she rode out her orgasm. She was glad her mum wasn't home or else she knew she would have been caught out. She didn't need to look down to know she had made a wet spot on her comforter and just lay content for a few minutes.

When she finally felt like moving Quinn picked up Rachel's panties which were lying next to her head. She swiped the panties along her swollen pussy to clean herself up a bit before putting them in her bedside table. She silently cursed Rachel for making her aware that she had her panties and could masturbate with them but put it in her memory bank to pay Rachel back later. She got dressed and went downstairs to find something to do for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, the long anticipated date and a massively long chapter. YAY! I have also had to split the date into two chapters. Could be fun, hope you guys enjoy. **

**To anyone reading TOSTRA hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime next week or the end of this one. It will be updated next but I make no promise as to when.**

**Oh, and just ease some worries, I'll do the sequel to Loving My Berries. I do want a general consensus though on when the time should be. Should it be of when Rachel is rich and famous or when they have just moved to New York? If I do the just moved to New York one it could end up being a trilogy which might be nice. **

**Read and Review.**

**Quinn POV**

**-/-**

When Quinn woke up on Friday morning she had a definite sense of shame. She had gotten herself off to Rachel Berry's panties! That was something no good Christian girl does, but then again in the last few years, Quinn was really no good Christian girl.

She figured some of her shame might go away after her date with Rachel which she hoped would go right so much. In Quinn's eyes it was a pretty simple date, but as long as everything went right it would be enough to please Rachel.

As Quinn got dressed she made sure to be fairly understated, so that way later on it would look to Rachel like Quinn had made an actual effort. She will, but it won't be all that noticeable. Besides, today was more about talking then than the actual date.

When she arrived at school she was dressed in some jeans, a light yellow shirt and a pink cardigan. She immediately sought out Rachel to finalise everything for tonight. She arrived at Rachel's locker to see the back of Finn.

"Why can't you just tell me who it is? I just want to know, I swear I will leave them alone." Finn said. That pissed Quinn off a bit. Not only was he talking about her unwittingly but she had also told him to leave Rachel alone.

"It's not anybody Finn as I have told you previously. Now I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." Rachel retorted.

"Rachel I know that you're lying to me. Just tell me." Finn pleaded. Quinn decided she should step in. When Quinn appeared, Rachel was visibly relieved. Quinn grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him away a little.

"What the hell did I tell you? Let me deal with it. She isn't going to tell you so don't even bother asking. If she is with anyone I'll probably find out tonight. But don't ask me, I'll tell you. Don't call me or come to my house or whatever, I will tell you as soon as I can. Now, leave her alone and I'll try and smooth the whole thing over. Go on, walk." Quinn whispered harshly.

"Fine, but if you make her angrier at me..." Finn started.

"Finn, you numbskull, you are doing that yourself. I'm being nice and helping you remember?" Quinn cut him off.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Finn mumbled.

"Good now go so I can talk to her." Quinn told him. He nodded and walked away. Quinn smiled after him. He is way too easy to manipulate. She walked over to Rachel.

"He should be gone, at least for the rest of the day." Quinn informed Rachel.

"Thank-you Quinn. I assume you came over here to talk to me about something more than that." Rachel said.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you weren't clear on anything." Quinn said.

"You mean like why the hell are you taking me out on a date?" Rachel asked.

"No, that can still wait for the actual date."

"Well, I really only have two." Rachel said.

"Which are?" Quinn asked.

"When are you coming to get me and when will I get home?" Rachel asked. Quinn thought for a second.

"I'll come and get you at 7, 7.30 at the latest and you will be home at about 11." Quinn answered. Rachel looked shocked.

"That's like three hours Quinn. That'll be the longest I have ever spent alone with you." Rachel stated.

"That's kinda the idea of a date Rach. Time to get to know each other. I have a question for you though. Do your dad's actually know that you are going out at all?" Quinn asked.

"Yes of course I told them." Rachel looked scandalised.

"Do they know who you are going out with?" Quinn asked.

"I told them a friend." Rachel answered.

"They didn't ask which friend?" Quinn asked.

"They did."

"And you said..."

"You." Rachel looked confused. "Is that a problem?"

"Did they know how I bullied you?" Quinn asked. Rachel understood now.

"Bullied? As in the past tense? Just yesterday you raped me Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said semi-serious.

"You loved it. But I'm serious Rachel. Do they know who I am?" Quinn asked.

"They... They do. But I made them promise to be nice to you because we had made up and you were being a good friend and taking me out after my break up with Finn to cheer me up." Rachel said. Quinn thought for a second.

"Okay, I can deal with that." Quinn said slowly.

"Promise you won't get mad at me for this." Rachel said.

"Why? What did you do?" Quinn was alarmed.

"They made me." Rachel said in a high voice.

"They made you what Rachel?" Quinn asked really worried now.

"Promise you won't get mad." Rachel demanded. Quinn took a deep breath.

"I promise I won't get mad." Quinn promised.

"You... You have to meet them. I mean just like they want to see you and exchange names and pleasantries and everything. You won't have to talk and it'll be over in less than a minute." Rachel elaborated once she saw the scared look on Quinn's face. "Say something, please."

"I... That's probably a good thing, just as long as they don't ask too many questions." Quinn said. Hearing that relieved Rachel again. "I honestly can't believe that you weren't going to tell me. What were you going to do? Let me go in unprepared for the bloodbath that I am sure is to happen?" Quinn joked.

"I told them to be nice which means that you have to as well." Rachel said seriously.

"I'll be nice Rach, I promise. I'm not going to be mean or rude if I'm trying to make a good impression am I?" Quinn asked before she could stop herself. Rachel smirked.

"Trying to make a good impression?" Rachel asked deviously.

"So what if I am? You have a problem with it?" Quinn asked with a look that said 'go on, say yes. I dare you'.

"No, I like it. I don't understand why you want to make a good impression on my parents but I like it." Rachel said.

"Whatever. Any other question?" Quinn asked.

"No... Wait, what do I wear?" Rachel asked.

"What do you usually wear on a date?" Quinn asked.

"Depends on where we are going. As you won't tell me I have to ask you what to wear. I usually get told where I am going on a date." Rachel said.

"I'll bet that makes it magical for you." Quinn said sarcastically.

"And what you have in mind will?" Rachel asked defiantly.

"Maybe." Quinn said mysteriously. "So why do you need to know where we are going to pick clothes?"

"I don't want to get too hot or too cold now do I?" Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well we're having dinner in a restaurant so it will be warm enough to wear anything. Happy?" Quinn asked frustrated.

"More so than before, yes. Was that really so hard Quinn?" Rachel admitted with a smile.

"My objections were based on considerations other than difficulty." Quinn said. Rachel burst out laughing. "What?"

"Did you just quote Sheldon from the Big Bang? Come on Quinn that's something Sam would do. Nerdy as. Are you sure he isn't your brother?"

"If you know I quoted him that means you watch it too." Quinn defended.

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to be cool now, am I?" Rachel pointed out.

"If you are quite done and if you have no more questions then I am going to walk away now." Quinn informed.

"Oh, did I upset my slut? I'm sorry, bye. See you in glee." Quinn narrowed her eyes in anger as Rachel called her a slut but walked away without another word anyway.

**-/- Rachel POV (Well, more so than Quinn's)**

As much as Rachel hated to admit it she was both nervous and excited to be going out on a date with Quinn tonight. She still hadn't really figured out her feelings for the other girl but what was happening now was an improvement over the slushies and name calling. There was also the fact that Quinn turned her on more than any other person she had met. It was so confusing and she hoped that tonight would help her to get her thoughts straight.

She had had a hard time concentrating in glee. Mr Shue seemed to notice but brought no attention to it. Rachel and been thinking of what was going to happen tonight and where she would be going. From the way Quinn talked about it, it wasn't a well known restaurant which didn't exactly make Rachel feel good about it, but she figured she would make a judgement call when they got there. Maybe the restaurant was like herself, extremely talented but unknown as of the current time.

When Rachel got home it was almost five. That gave her to hours to get herself ready. She figured she would give herself about an hour to get ready which she thought was ample time and was left with little to do until it come to be six.

Unfortunately, well unfortunately for her parents anyway, Rachel had a lot of nervous energy which she put into two things, talking and bouncing from room to room in the house.

"Rachel, I know that you are excited, but can you either sit down and shut up or go to your room?" Hiram said in a cheery voice. He seemed frustrated but amused at the same time.

"Sorry daddy." Rachel looked to her feet as she sat herself down on the couch in the living room.

"It's okay honey. I know that making friends is... difficult for you, so I know that you must be very excited, just put that nervous energy into a bottle or something and save it for when I'm not home."

"I might need more than one bottle." Rachel joked; she hoped she could come up with some better jokes for the date. Hiram laughed lightly anyway. Rachel looked at the clock. "Six o'clock, I'd better get ready."

"Please do." Hiram said. Rachel shot him a death stare that Hiram just laughed off.

Just under an hour later, Rachel was ready. She had picked out her favourite dress and had curled her hair lightly. She hoped she looked good, she thought she looked okay. She cursed herself when she was wondering if she looked good enough to go on a date with Quinn. She really didn't know what Quinn wanted yet.

When Rachel heard the doorbell she looked straight at her clock. 6.55. That couldn't be Quinn. She figured that when Quinn had said between 7 and 7.30 that Quinn would arrive at closer to 7.45. She had only gotten ready so early as a precaution and so she wouldn't have to be ready just as she was walking out the door.

She quickly made her way over to the stairs and looked over the handrail. There, sure enough, was Quinn. Well, Quinn's head. The rest of her was being blocked by Leroy.

"So you must be Quinn." Leroy said as he let her in.

"Yes sir. Quinn Fabray. Pleasure to meet you." Quinn smiled and held out her hand for Leroy to take.

"A girl with some manners, huh? Well I'm Leroy, not sir or Mr Berry or anything else. Just Leroy." Leroy told her as he took her hand. As well as Quinn was doing, she still looked glad to see Rachel. Quinn smiled at her which Rachel returned in an instant. Hiram appeared from the lounge room.

"Hello Quinn. I'm Hiram. Couldn't help but overhear but call me Hiram too. Sir makes me sound old or dignified or something. I am neither. Well I guess that's a matter of opinion. Thank-you by the way for taking Rachel out, she has been so excited and nervous. Perhaps I shouldn't have said that." Hiram said the last part watching Rachel's face go beet red and Quinn smirk at her.

"Well that's good to know." Quinn said smirking at Rachel.

"Shut up. I'm not the one who got here early." Rachel shot back.

"No, but you are the one who started getting ready over an hour ago." Again Quinn smirked as Hiram spoke.

"Can we go Quinn? I don't like that everyone is ganging up on me. It isn't fair." Rachel complained.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you." Quinn said as she and Rachel stepped out of the door.

"Come over anytime Quinn. Even if Rachel doesn't want you to." Leroy joked.

"Okay, bye." Quinn and Rachel called.

"Bye girls." The two men said as they closed the door.

"You look really pretty Rachel." Quinn said as they made their way to Quinn's car. Rachel hadn't really taken in Quinn's appearance; she had been too busy being embarrassed.

"Quinn, you look amazing." The words were out of Rachel's mouth before she could stop them. She really did. Quinn was wearing a pink and white horizontally striped dress with a strip of black along her stomach. Her hair was also stunning as it was falling in the right places and shining with small amounts of glitter.

"Being nervous and excited, getting ready and hour early and now complimenting me. You would almost think that I didn't blackmail you into this date." Quinn said. "You are almost making me think that you might actually want me." Quinn added in a deeper tone that sent shivers down Rachel's spine. They got in the car and Quinn began to drive. Within 20 minutes, they were getting out.

The area looked okay to Rachel. Somewhere she wouldn't usually go but definitely not below her standards. Before Rachel could react, Quinn had taken her hand and was leading her a little further down the street which, Rachel was happy to say, was empty. Quinn pushed open one of the doors. The front window was black and Rachel couldn't see inside. She unconscientiously squeezed Quinn's hand hard.

"You don't need to be scared Rachel. This place is good." Quinn reassured.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked in a whisper. Quinn stopped and turned around.

"Yes I am sure. But Rachel I want you to know that I am never going to let you get hurt." Quinn said looking into her eyes. Rachel nodded because for some strange reason, she believed the blonde. "Okay, then follow me."

Quinn continued to pull Rachel along through the dark room. When they made it to the back of the building, Rachel was relieved to see light and a waiter. A look of recognition went onto the waiter's bored face as Quinn appeared in front of him.

"Hey Quinn. Haven't seen you in a while. I was glad to hear that you had a reservation. I guess I'll serve you tonight. Who is this by the way?" The waiter asked looking at Rachel. Even though he was dressed in some formal clothes, he was anything but professional.

"It's my friend Rachel from school. Rachel this is Peter. I'm sorry I haven't been down in a while, I've just been really busy." Quinn said.

"It's cool. I know it's hard to get here sometimes. I'll show you to your table. Why did you make sure you had this one though?" Peter asked as he led them through some unoccupied tables.

"I just like its placement."

"Cool. Well here are your menus. If you want anything to drink just holler." Peter said as he turned away. They were in a booth that had blue upholstery. Quinn motioned for Rachel to sit down and did when Rachel had picked a side of the booth. Rachel also noted that the chair was very soft and comfortable.

"I have a couple questions Quinn." Rachel said.

"Mhmm?" Quinn didn't bother to actually open her mouth.

"First off, why did you pick this spot?" Rachel was in Peter's boat when it came to this and she doubted it Quinn chose it because she liked its position.

"Look around Rachel. Can you see any other tables? No. So that means no one can see or judge us and they will leave us alone. Also, the bathroom and exit are the furthest away from our booth which means there will be no one passing us. So I didn't lie of that's what you are thinking, I do like its position." Quinn said. It shut Rachel up about that, it was actually really smart.

"Okay, second question. How the hell do you know Peter?" Rachel asked.

"He dated my sister for a bit. He became a good friend to me and we still see each other sometimes. I also used to come here a fair bit when he was dating my sister. I still do, just not as often."

"Third question. Is he just unprofessional because he knows you or is he always like that?"

"Probably a bit of both. I think he cleans up his act a bit for people he doesn't know as well." Quinn said indifferently. "We should probably pick something to eat." Quinn said. Rachel nodded and picked up one of the two menus. She looked through it and realised something.

"Quinn, there is no vegan selection." Rachel said.

"Of course not, this place is vegan. Do you seriously expect me to bring you to a place that serves meat?" Quinn asked.

"You mean that you remembered that I am vegan?"

"Of course." Rachel felt her heart flutter a bit at that. It was very thoughtful.

Five minutes later they had ordered and had drinks. Rachel couldn't help but concede that it was a very efficient restaurant.

"So Rachel. You can fire away with your questions." Quinn said.

"My what? Oh right."

"Oh my God. Are you actually having a good enough time for you to forget about your questions?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe for a slight second." Quinn smiled at that. "Well I guess I should start with the obvious one. Why are you taking me on a date?" Rachel asked.

"Because I want you to be my girlfriend. Quinn answered.

"Why though?" Rachel asked.

"Because I... I like you Rachel." Rachel was taken aback by this.

"You what?"

"I like you. I know that I don't really show it but I do like you." Quinn almost like she was pleading for Rachel to believe her.

"Since when?"

"Since that party at your house. Well, that's when I realised I was attracted to you anyway." Quinn answered honestly.

"What about that you actually liked me?"

"On Wednesday when I saw you kissing Finn. I was so jealous..."

"O...okay. What do you want out of this then? Does anything change between us?" Rachel asked.

"I want you to be my exclusive girlfriend. But and I... I know this is really selfish but I want to be about the same at school except I won't bully you and I can take you on dates and we can still have sex and stuff." Quinn said.

"You... you want to take me on dates?" Rachel wanted to be sure she had heard right.

"We are kinda on one now Rachel and I already said that I like you."

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in. Anything else you want to say?" Rachel asked.

"You mean that you are considering it?" Quinn looked hopeful.

"Answer yes or no Quinn." Rachel commanded.

"I don't think so."

"Well then yes."

"Yes what?" Quinn looked shocked.

"I'll be your girlfriend. But there are some things we need to straighten out." Rachel said.

"Thank-you so much Rachel!" Quinn squealed as she went around the booth and hugged Rachel close. After a few seconds she moved back to her side of the booth. "Now what do you want to straighten out?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I think it's best that you remember that you are my slut." Rachel said seriously.

"No, you are my good girl." Quinn said with as much seriousness as Rachel.

"See what I mean by we need to straighten out? You aren't going to concede on this are you?" Rachel asked.

"No probably not." Quinn admitted.

"Well then, we need to work out something about that." Both girls thought for a second.

"Well we both only use it for sex right?" Rachel nodded. "Well then why don't we make it that whoever gets into the others panties first gets control?"

"I like it. Do you think we need a safe word?" Rachel asked.

"Probably not, but we should have one anyway and it can't be used if you don't like what I am doing. It's only for if you are in actual pain." Quinn said. "It can be something like 'red-light'."

"That's a bit on the nose don't you think?" Rachel asked.

"Good, it means we won't forget it or get it confused. We only have sex if we both want it." Quinn suggested.

"Yep. Oh and you are always the one to ask me out." Rachel said.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I like it when you ask me out. And I never go anywhere so... And you are also the more forceful one." Rachel said.

"You calling me butch?" Quinn asked incredulous.

"No I think you are one of the girliest girls I know. You are just braver and more forceful than me." Rachel back tracked.

"Okay I'll always ask you out. But if there is too big a gap between dates in your opinion, I want you to tell me okay?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. The food was placed in front of them taking their attention away from their questions... for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this is the second half of the date. This chapter ends precisely where you wish it didn't, but it really can't be helped. If I continued this chapter instead of ending it where I did, it would have been far too long so I guess I'm a little sorry.**

**Read and Review.**

**More or less both of them at different stages for the POV...**

**-/-**

They ate their meal with small talk. Mainly getting to know each other kind of stuff. They had made a silent agreement to continue with their 'straightening out' after they had eaten. Rachel decided to take bit of a risk and see what would happen if she tried to turn on Quinn.

"These panties that I'm wearing are a little off putting. Whenever I move the slightest bit in my seat they rub a little against my clit. I mean, I've been horny all day so right now they are soaked and it's a little distracting, but it feels so good." Rachel fluttered her eyes closed as she shifted in her seat a bit to give Quinn the impression she was feeling overly turned on. She got the reaction she was looking for as the heat had risen to Quinn's cheeks. Quinn gulped slightly before she spoke.

"Why didn't you just change them before you came? I mean, if they are that uncomfortable wouldn't you just make sure to get them off when you got home?" Quinn asked as conversationally as she could.

"I did. I changed them as soon as I got home and then I changed them when I got ready to come here. But you know the days where you are just so hot and all you want to do is get off. I've been dripping wet all day and I've just wanted something inside me, to fill me and make me scream as I let myself just come undone." Rachel could tell she was driving Quinn crazy and she loved the sense of power she was getting from it. She also knew she was accidentally making herself a little wet in the process.

"Rachel stop." Quinn said forcefully.

"Stop what?" Rachel feigned innocence.

"You know what you're doing." Quinn said.

"Yes, I'm telling my new girlfriend how I feel and my struggles of the day." Rachel set the trap.

"No, what you are doing is trying to get me wet. You are trying to see how far you can push me before I either lash out or try and take you right here." Quinn said sweetly. Rachel was shattered, Quinn had not only worked out what she was doing in less than a minute but had also avoided her trap. Quinn hadn't admitted to being turned on.

"I... How could you accuse me of such things?" Rachel regrouped.

"I'm not stupid Rachel, you know that. You are also smart. Now, I should probably inform you that you aren't going to trick me into doing what you want like you can get boys to do. Just the same as I know I won't be able to trick you." Quinn continued. Rachel was dumbfounded.

"Wanna make a bet?" Rachel said. She had formulated a new plan. Quinn wasn't stupid. She knew that Rachel was going to be hell bent on getting one up on her now, but Quinn was pretty okay with this. Tonight had gone better than she thought it would so far so she was pretty content with letting Rachel try and out do her, tonight at least. Besides, whatever Rachel was planning on doing would probably benefit her in some way.

"You ladies done with these?" Peter had appeared and was handing them some dessert menus.

"Thanks Peter." Quinn said.

"Desserts?" He asked. Quinn nodded and he handed them both the menus before walking away again.

"Know what you want Rach?" Quinn asked when she had found something to her liking.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I have had some good ice-cream so I guess I'll try some of this place's. The other food was pretty good so I have faith in their ice-cream. What about you?" Rachel asked.

"Apple pie. It's awesome here. I always get some." Quinn answered. Rachel moved around the booth until she was next to Quinn.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Quinn asked although she had a good idea Rachel's plan to get one up on her was about to come into action.

"Feeling reckless." Rachel responded as she straddled Quinn's lap.

"Rachel, I don't think..." Quinn's argument was cut off by Rachel's lips. Rachel put her hands on Quinn's hips and Quinn put hers on Rachel's face, cupping it. Quickly, the kiss became more heated and deeper. When Rachel had Quinn moaning she inched her hands under Quinn's dress. If Quinn had been paying attention she would have noticed, but she was too busy with Rachel's lips.

Rachel got her hands all the way to the bottom of Quinn's panties. She knew that she soon as she tried to get them off, Quinn would notice so she used her legs which were on either side of Quinn's, to push Quinn's legs together.

Once satisfied she could get Quinn's panties down without too much obstruction, Rachel used on hand to lift Quinn off her seat and used the other hand to rip down her panties. As Rachel had expected, Quinn noticed immediately. She stopped kissing Rachel and tried to get her legs apart to stop the undergarment from being able to pass her knees. Rachel had been quick though and had managed to remove the now slightly damp piece of clothing. She got off of Quinn's legs and moved back to her side of the booth, panties in hand. Quinn sat there gobsmacked for a second.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked in a calm voice, full of curiosity.

"Well, now you are my slut and its payback." Rachel said.

"Payback for what?" Quinn asked.

"Stealing mine yesterday." Rachel answered.

"Fine, I still get the satisfaction of knowing that you had to walk around yesterday with the come dripping down your leg because you had no panties to soak it all up." Quinn said with a shrug.

"While I get the satisfaction of knowing that you can masturbate to my panties. I bet you were worried that your next door neighbours would hear you when you screamed my name when you came." Rachel said knowingly.

"I did not get off to your panties." Quinn defended. She didn't even lie; she got off to remembering Rachel squirt she just masturbated to Rachel's panties.

"I love how turned on you are Quinn. These are so wet." Rachel said.

"Where are you going to put them? Your clutch purse looks pretty full already." Quinn observed.

"I wasn't going to put them in a place as trivial as my purse." Rachel waved off.

"Then where are you going to put them?" Quinn asked.

"Here." Rachel said as she slid the panties into her bra. When the dampness met her breast, she couldn't help the moan that escaped.

"I bet your nipples are rock hard right now, aren't they Rach? You want me to rip off that dress and suck them until they bruise don't you? I bet your panties are drenched right now and you would be fingering yourself if we weren't in a restaurant." Rachel closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. Quinn was right, if they weren't in a restaurant she knew she would be getting herself off, she was debating whether or not to do it anyway.

Trying to press her advantage, Quinn quickly but quietly took off her shoe. She ran her foot up Rachel's leg under the table and watched as Rachel gripped the edge of the table. Quinn ran her foot all the way up Rachel's leg just before the junction of her thighs.

"I am the only one to make you scream anything Rach. No one else. Ever. You get me?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded her head as Quinn took her foot back. Peter had appeared again bringing the desserts.

-/-

10 minutes later, Peter came back this time with the bill. It was at a very decent friends and family discount that Quinn was always happy to receive. As Rachel opened her purse to get some money, Quinn spoke in a forceful tone.

"What do you think you are doing?" Quinn asked.

"Getting money?" Rachel thought that much was obvious. She was a bit confused.

"No you aren't." Quinn told her.

"Huh?" Rachel was now very confused.

"You aren't paying." Quinn clarified.

"What do you mean I'm not paying?" Rachel asked.

"I mean that I'm paying." Quinn said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Not for me you aren't." Rachel said. She didn't really know why she was arguing. She thought it may be some kind of pride issue.

"Yes I am." Quinn said. She wasn't going to back down on this.

"I pay my own way Quinn." Rachel said heatedly.

"Not when you're with me you don't." Quinn answered in equal frustration.

"Yes I do." Rachel said. Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Rachel." She waited until Rachel looked her in the eyes. "I'm taking my new girlfriend on a date. I'm taking you. That means I pay." Quinn said. Rachel was too shocked by the way that had sounded so right, that she sat completely still with no real control over her body as Quinn put the money with the bill.

"I shouldn't have let you do that." Rachel stated as they walked back to Quinn's car. Rachel hadn't really recovered from the way Quinn had said girlfriend, it was just so right, and hadn't said anything in a while, but the girls hands were still joined.

"Yes you should have." Quinn replied. Even though she didn't explicitly say it, Quinn knew what it was Rachel was talking about.

"Why?" Rachel stopped walking right next to the car, still holding Quinn's hand. Quinn took a deep breath.

"I'm so mean to you at school when you don't deserve it. You are just being you and I put you down for it. The least I can do is pay for dinner for you. I... I want to be a good girlfriend to you now because I can't at school." Quinn said. It shocked Rachel. She had figured it was some form of dominance Quinn wanted or something.

"I understand that you have to do it at school though so..." Rachel started as she pulled Quinn into a hug. It was a tentative hug because she wasn't sure how Quinn would respond. She was relieved when she felt Quinn wrap her own arms around Rachel's waist.

"Just because you understand it doesn't make it right." Quinn said. Rachel thought she could hear the beginnings of tears in Quinn's voice but she couldn't be sure. After a few seconds, Quinn pulled away. "Come on." She said as she got in the car.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she ran around the car to the passenger's side.

"Where do you want to go?" Quinn asked. Rachel thought for a second.

"I don't really care." Quinn was a little surprised by this answer. Since when didn't Rachel meticulously plan everything?

"Well then, I suggest we go to the movies." Quinn said as she started her car.

"And see what?" Rachel asked.

"Something you've already seen." Quinn answered devilishly.

"Why would we do that Quinn?" Rachel was worried that Quinn had lost her mind.

"That way, you won't be disappointed if you don't watch much." Quinn said slyly.

"I still don't get what you... Oh." Rachel's face was comical as realisation dawned on her. Then it was replaced with an almost evil smirk.

"Can't even keep your hands off me for a day?" Rachel asked playfully.

"You're my girlfriend now. I don't have to." Quinn answered. "Besides, you realise we can't actually have sex in a movie theatre. That's a bit gross. But we can make out and this time as long as we get the back row to ourselves, we won't have to stop." Quinn said in a voice that sent shivers down Rachel's spine.

"Pick the movie that has the least people then." Rachel said.

"Oh my God. I'm making you wet, aren't I Rachel? Too bad I can't do anything about it." Quinn husked.

"Quinn please stop." Rachel begged. She actually was getting wet and didn't want to be in a position where she had to contemplate asking Quinn to fuck her in a public place, especially one as dirty as a movie theatre.

"Say it." Quinn demanded. Rachel didn't have to ask to know what she wanted her to say.

"I'm wet for you Quinn." Rachel said. It didn't even really hurt her dignity at this point. Rachel noted that Quinn was clutching the steering wheel tighter than necessary. "Hearing me tell you that you're making me wet is making you wet too isn't it Quinn? Too bad you don't have your panties to stop the cum from running down your leg." Rachel said in a mock sorry voice. Quinn stopped the car.

"Would you be really upset if we skipped the movie and just had sex in the backseat?" Quinn asked seriously.

"Yes, now take me home." Rachel said. Quinn was shocked.

"Rachel, I was joking. I didn't mean to upset you." Quinn said trying to salvage some sort of calmness from Rachel.

"I know Quinn. I'm not mad." Quinn let go a sigh of relief at that. "But you still need to take me home. We can't just keep teasing each other for the next hour and a half. I also need to get out of these panties they are soaked." Rachel said.

"But it's only been like half the date." Quinn said sadly.

"Take me on another soon then." Rachel said seriously.

"I think I might have to." Quinn said still a little sadly. Twenty minutes later they were back at Rachel's front door. Quinn had gotten out as well to give Rachel a goodnight kiss.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Rach. I wish that you weren't such a horndog and we could have finished it." Quinn joked.

"Says the girl standing in front of me without any panties on." Rachel countered.

"Touché." Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her in deeper. When Quinn began to pull away, Rachel let her but grabbed her hand. Rachel pulled out her keys and began to unlock the door.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Quinn asked and she began to try and pull away. It was precisely the reason she had held Quinn's hand to begin with.

"I said you had to take me home. Not that you had to leave me here. There's no way I'm not going to fuck the shit out of you when I already have your panties." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear as she opened the door.

"Hey honey. What are you doing home so early?"Hiram asked in a fearful tone. When he saw Quinn his face relaxed and he looked less worried.

"Quinn and I decided that we didn't feel like going out for too long. Is it okay if she stays here tonight? She can bunk with me." Rachel put on her innocent and hopeful voice that said that if her daddy didn't give her what she wanted, she'd be heartbroken.

"Sure. What is she going to wear though?" He asked. Quinn blushed at that. She was guessing that she wouldn't be wearing a lot.

"I have clothes she can wear." Rachel said as she begun to pull Quinn towards the stairs.

"Okay, see you girls tomorrow then." Hiram said.

"'Night. And thanks for letting me stay." Quinn said as she began to climb the stairs behind Rachel. "You have clothes for me to wear do you?" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I do. But believe me, you won't be wearing any of them tonight." Rachel whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Basically a chapter of pure smut. It's a little over due because it could have been in either of the last two chapters if I had of condensed the rest but oh well.**

**Read and Review.**

**Both POV's**

**-/-**

"Lots of talk for a girl that is just holding my hand." Quinn fired at Rachel as they continued to climb the stairs. Next thing she knew she was pressed up against the wall with Rachel's thigh pressed to her centre. Quinn let out an involuntary moan. She needed this so much.

"Unless you want me to fuck you senseless on these stairs because I really don't care if my dad's have to watch, then you may not want to push me." Rachel said threateningly. Although Quinn knew it was a bluff she was still a little freighted.

"I won't have to put up with any awkward questions that may arise. Why don't you give me your best go?" Quinn asked with false confidence in her voice. Rachel began to rock her thigh into Quinn.

"Really Quinn? The awkward questions will most likely be posed to you as to why their daughter is fucking you." Rachel said. Quinn had to bite her lip to stop herself from being too loud. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. We can't have this now can we? We are going to have to go into my room because I don't want you biting your lip. I don't want you to hurt yourself and I also want to hear you scream." Rachel confessed.

When Rachel took her body off Quinn's, Quinn could feel herself slide down the wall a little. Rachel retook her hand and continued to lead her up the stairs. At this point, Quinn felt like she would follow Rachel to the ends of the Earth if it got her laid.

When they reached the top of the stairs Rachel stopped in front of a door that was so Rachel Berry that Quinn would have laughed if she wasn't so turned on. Her first thought was that it was covered in pink glitter with a massive gold star in the middle. At closer inspection though she saw that the door was covered in at least a hundred little pink 'R's and the star was made up of the some 'R's but gold.

"This door is amazing Rachel." Quinn said in awe.

"Of course it is, it's my door." Rachel said. Quinn just shrugged. If she was looking for humility she probably wouldn't be with Rachel right now. "Now, in." Rachel ordered with a point of her finger. Quinn quickly obeyed. When they were both inside, Rachel closed the door and locked it.

"Wait, Rachel. What if your dad's try to come in? Or are walking past the door. We aren't exactly quiet." Quinn said concerned.

"Quinn, do you really think that the parents of Rachel Berry, singing extraordinaire, didn't get her room sound proofed as soon as they realised that she enjoyed singing? I'm going to make you scream my name and I'm the only one who gets to hear it." Rachel said. Little did Quinn know that Rachel had been corralling Quinn towards the bed. She had been taking steps forward and every time she did, Quinn would take a small step back. Quinn only noticed when the back of her knees hit the bed. Rachel took the final step forward and pressed her body against Quinn's.

"Rachel..." Quinn breathed out. Rachel looked over to the clock on her bedside table.

"It's 10.30 now and that's about the time my dad's usually go to bed. Their bedroom is also downstairs. If I see you bite your lip once to try and hold back and kinda of sound I will punish you. I want to hear you scream my name. Is that clear?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded quickly. "Good." Rachel roughly pushed Quinn's shoulders so that the blonde fell to the bed. Rachel quickly removed both their shoes before straddling her waist.

Quinn tried to move up to kiss Rachel but only managed to get her shoulders a few centimetres off the bed before Rachel slammed her back down. Quinn pouted.

"Why can't I kiss you?" Quinn asked.

"Because Quinn, I got off your panties. That makes you my slut for the night. Which reminds me..." Rachel got off of Quinn and moved over to her bedside table. She opened it, reached inside her bra, pulled out Quinn's panties and dropped them into the drawer. She went back to Quinn and straddled her again.

"Going to fuck yourself to my panties?" Quinn asked.

"You mean like you did with mine?" Rachel asked.

"No I did not." Quinn lied with what she hoped was indignation.

"Good little sluts don't lie Quinn. I bet my panties being with you all day made you dripping wet. I bet that you could feel yourself throbbing and knew that when you got home you were going to fuck yourself and come so hard that you almost blacked out. Well Quinn, tonight I can guarantee that I am going to make you black out. So tell me the truth, did you touch yourself to my panties last night? Answer honestly and you will get a reward." Rachel cooed as she roughly grabbed breasts over her dress.

"I did." Quinn said ashamed.

"Good slut. What were you thinking of when you came?" Rachel asked. Her semi-monologue had turned herself on so much; it was all she could do to make sure she didn't jump Quinn.

"Yesterday when I made you squirt in the bathroom." A shiver went down her spine as the memory come to Quinn.

Hearing Quinn admit that was the end of Rachel's willpower. She moved her head down and forced her tongue into Quinn's mouth. After the initial second of shock Quinn began to kiss Rachel back desperately. Rachel moaned at the need that was behind Quinn's kisses. She gripped the back of Quinn's neck tightly and pulled their faces impossibly closer.

Rachel let Quinn's tongue fight for dominance and it only added to the experience, the battle was won by Quinn but Rachel wasn't fussed. After a few more minutes of kissing, Rachel flipped Quinn over and unzipped her dress. She then flipped her back over again and pulled the dress down with Quinn's assistance. She then proceeded to shimmy out of her own dress.

"Bra?" Quinn ask/pleaded.

"No, but don't worry I'll get it off you soon." Rachel promised.

"You had better." Quinn mumbled. Rachel felt that she didn't have to take that so she slapped Quinn's thigh in a possessive way.

"Who is the slut here Quinn?" Rachel asked with a look that dared Quinn to answer incorrectly. Quinn audibly gulped.

"Me." Quinn answered dutifully.

"And don't you forget it." Rachel finished. "Please Quinn; I don't want to have to punish you. I want to give you what you want, just when and how I want it." Rachel said with what Quinn thought sounded like almost real concern in her voice. Quinn nodded. Rachel smiled.

Rachel then decided that she wanted to mark Quinn. Quinn was hers, no one else's, and even though she didn't want anyone to know, she wanted people to know that they couldn't have her. With her nose, she nudged Quinn's chin. Quinn, getting the idea, raised her chin giving Rachel full exposure to her neck.

"Whose are you Quinn?" Rachel asked to reinforce the idea.

"Yours Rachel. Only yours." Quinn promised. Rachel ran her nose up and down Quinn's neck a couple times. She then followed the same path with her tongue. Even though Rachel could feel Quinn shuddering beneath her, she kept her slow pace.

"Rachel, please do something." Quinn begged. Rachel smiled.

"That's better slut behaviour, but I'm still going to savour this." Rachel said. She began to place small kisses in a line up and down Quinn's neck, keeping mental note of the places where she got the biggest response from the blonde.

When Rachel had done a line of kisses up and then back down Quinn's neck, she felt she had a fair idea of where she would get Quinn gasping for breath. She locked eyes with Quinn one more time before lowering her head and sucking Quinn's neck.

"Ughhh. Rachel." Quinn almost screamed out. When she felt she had left a sufficient mark, Rachel released the skin and soothed it with her tongue. She then lifted her head to look at Quinn again.

"You like that do you Quinn?" Rachel asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes." Was Quinn's simple reply. Rachel picked another place on Quinn's neck and sucked that too. She soothed it over with her tongue again before repeating the process twice more. Rachel looked down on her work and was pleased with the marks she had left.

"You won't put any make-up over any of these, understand?" Even though Rachel knew that Quinn did understand, she still asked the question. Quinn nodded her 'yes' in response. "Good, people will know that they can't have you." Quinn barely repressed her smile at that. She secretly loved how Rachel was marking her as her own.

"Take your bra off." Rachel commanded as she took off her own. Quinn was quick to comply and she could feel her mouth water at the sight of a Rachel Berry on top of her topless. She unconscientiously licked her lips and moved her arms to try and touch. She realised about half a second too late that that was a bad idea. She could feel hands around her wrists and then her hands getting pinned above her head.

"No touching unless I say so. Some rules should go without saying. I'm going to let you off this once without punishment but you had better be more intelligent next time." Rachel warned dangerously. Quinn had just noticed how hard she had been panting. She tried to slow her breathing but the closeness of Rachel was making that hard. She had also noticed Rachel's wetness that was very evident on her stomach.

Rachel slid down Quinn until their bodies were completely intertwined. Rachel looked Quinn right in the eye as she took one of the hard pink nipples in her mouth. With her hand, she also began to run her thumb all over Quinn's breast. Quinn was moaning loudly with inspired Rachel to speed up. She swapped breasts and sucked harder.

To Quinn's credit, she was doing a good job of not touching Rachel. She had left her hands over her head and was squeezing the pillow above her head extremely hard. She felt another slap on her thigh.

"What did I say about biting your lip?" Rachel asked. Quinn realised that she had been unconscientiously been biting her lip to keep from screaming and that she had drawn blood. Rachel looked concerned at Quinn's lip for a second but decided against any action. Instead she lowered her hand to Quinn's centre.

"You're so wet Quinn. I can't believe that you are dripping all over the comforter. It's so fucking sexy." Rachel said as she entered Quinn with two fingers. "It's almost too easy to move my fingers." Rachel proved this by slamming her hand harder into Quinn. "Do you want more?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, for the love of God yes." Quinn said. Instead of slipping in another finger, Rachel decided that Quinn could have two.

"Don't you dare bit your lip. Scream for me Quinn. I said scream!" Rachel demanded. Even if Rachel hadn't commanded it, Quinn was sure that she would have screamed anyway.

"RAAAACCHHHEELLLL!"

"That's a good slut." Rachel cooed as she kept her furious pace with her hand and returned her mouth to Quinn's nipple.

"Oh my God Rachel. Please don't stop." Quinn begged. Rachel started rubbing Quinn's clit with her free hand.

"Are you going to cum for me Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Oh my God yes Rachel. I'm going to cum." Quinn squealed.

"Yes, good slut. Cum for me." Rachel encouraged.

"RAAAACCHHHEELLLL!" Quinn screamed as she clamped down hard on Rachel's hand. Rachel removed a finger but kept her pace to let Quinn ride out her orgasm. When the last of the tremors left Quinn's body, Rachel still didn't feel like stopping. She added another finger again.

"I'm going to make you cum for me again Quinn." Rachel informed the blonde who was still trying to regain her breath from her first orgasm. She began kissing the ex-cheerleaders ribs and slapping her clit until she could feel Quinn begin to tighten around her fingers again.

"Don't forget to scream." Rachel warned as Quinn sped ever closer to her second climax.

"Oh my God. Rachel, harder. Please." Quinn begged. Rachel was sure that her hand couldn't go any faster but she did her best, which seemed to be good enough for Quinn. "Rachel, yes. I'm going to cum again."

"Make it loud." Rachel said almost conversationally.

"Yes. I'M CUMMING!" Quinn screamed. When Quinn had mostly come down from her high, Rachel began to slide town her body.

"You're being such a good little slut Quinn. You're almost making me think that you have done this your whole life." Rachel husked as she settled herself between Quinn's thighs. It took Quinn a second to realise what was about to happen.

"Rachel. Please no. I can't, not again." Quinn attempted to stop herself from being eaten out.

"You can and you will Quinn. I want you to cum in my mouth and trust me; right now I'm going to get what I want." Rachel said.

"No Rachel, I'm exhausted. Please." Quinn begged, but it was no good. Rachel ran her tongue along Quinn's slit making the blonde shudder at the feeling and the brunette moan at the taste. Rachel started playing with Quinn's very swollen clit with her nose. Knocking it back and forward. It was a fun game that was enhanced by the sounds that the blonde was making.

"Rachel, please more." Quinn begged. Rachel found it remarkable at her change of heart but gave her what she now wanted anyway. Forgoing the clit play, Rachel stuck her tongue inside of Quinn's dripping folds and began searching for the spot that would get the big reaction she wanted.

She was not disappointed as Quinn bucked her hips hard into Rachel's mouth when she came across her g-spot. Rachel pulled her tongue out.

"Spread your legs further." Was Rachel's demand. At this point, Quinn didn't really have the energy to argue. She spread her legs further giving Rachel more access. When she felt Rachel's tongue enter her again, Quinn decided she wanted to grab onto something more than the pillow above her head so she grabbed her own breasts and began to knead them.

"You're so fucking sexy Quinn." Rachel informed the blonde before latching onto her clit. Quinn knew it wasn't going to take much more to get herself over the edge, so she began humping Rachel's face wildly and pinching her nipples.

As she fell over the edge for the third time, Quinn just screamed out in ecstasy. No coherent words could be heard, but Rachel got the gist. She knew that Quinn was spent, but unfortunately for Quinn, she just wasn't done yet.

Rachel moved up Quinn's body, gave her a kiss and moved even further up until her pussy was over Quinn's face. Quinn didn't need to be told what to do, she just started sucking and licking. She licked all of Rachel's arousal off her swollen pussy lips first. She would have mocked Rachel for this, but she could tell she had been in many worse positions so far in the night.

"Good slut. You love eating me out don't you? This is making you fucking wet again isn't it? You are the biggest slut I have ever know Quinn. Moaning and pumping and begging for more even when I'm already eating you out. One of these days Quinn, I'm going to break you." Rachel promised. She was grabbing the headboard for support as Quinn ate her out. It was very quickly becoming too much and she knew she would come soon. Below her, Quinn unlatched herself from her clit.

"Gonna fucking squirt for me again Rach?" Quinn asked before diving back in. She knew that she was most likely going to pay for that but she guessed it would probably be worth it.

Against what all her will power was attempting to stop, Rachel knew that she was going to squirt and it was most likely going to be very messy.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! QUUIIIINNNNN!" Rachel screamed louder than Quinn had, which was saying something, as she squirted all over Quinn's face. When she had enough control of her body, she got off of Quinn and looked at her. It was without a doubt the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Quinn Fabray, lying in a bed naked, cum covering from her neck to forehead with some of it in her hair, completely out of breath.

With her body all of a sudden feeling very heavy, Rachel moved between Quinn's legs once more. This time, Rachel moved one of her legs under one of Quinn's and the other over her other leg. Quinn seemed almost out of it so she didn't put up any fight when Rachel ground her pussy into Quinn's the first time. After a few rocks though, she seemed to regain some conciseness and began to moan and push herself to meet Rachel's movements.

Pretty soon, both girls were screaming again. They were putting everything they had into keeping themselves from cumming and keeping up their movements. Neither wanted to be the first to cum but Quinn felt that if she tried to hold it off much longer, then she would be sure to squirt. Quinn Fabray did not squirt. But then again, Quinn Fabray also did not get herself dominated like she had been tonight.

"Rachel cum." Quinn almost begged.

"Oh Quinn. CUMMING!" Rachel screamed unable to hold her climax any longer. Quinn also screamed through her own orgasm, but managed to keep herself from squirting. When Rachel had recovered, she looked to Quinn. Quinn was passed out. Rachel smiled as she moved them both under the comforter and snuggled up close.

"Who's the dominant one Quinn?" Rachel asked out loud before she let herself loose conciseness too.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Anyway, some good angst in the 2****nd**** half of the chapter for you guys (When I say good, I mean lots. Whenever I think something I write sucks, everyone seems to love it. E.g my least Fav chap ever got the most good reviews of anything. Just goes to show you that my opinion counts for next to nothing.)**

**Read and Review. (You have the power!)**

**Rachel's day to begin with (Day seems to be a better term than POV), but takes on more of a Quinn feel after about 1000 words.**

**-/-**

Rachel woke up on Saturday morning particularly relaxed and felt warmer than usual. She felt too relaxed to open her eyes and everything seemed too nice to not shatter if she did anything to disturb it. After a few minutes of just lying there, relaxing, Rachel noticed that there was the sound of steady breathing and a small back and forth movement next to her body.

She freaked out for a second before she remember that it was Quinn. She looked back on last night for a few seconds with fond memories before she realised that getting herself turned on would probably make her a little restless and would ultimately wake Quinn up. She didn't want that yet, she was enjoying the peace she was having.

Rachel also knew that it was probably almost 6, which meant that her alarm clock was going to go off soon and Rachel really didn't want that so she cracked her eyes open a bit. She saw Quinn lying peacefully next to her, mouth hanging slightly open. It was damn adorable! Rachel made it her personal mission to make sure it stayed that way for as long as possible.

As Rachel turned around, she noticed that Quinn's arm was wrapped around her waist. In any other circumstances, Rachel would have found this to be one of the best things in the world. Right now though, it was getting in the way of her mission. Another obstacle she would have to overcome.

Rachel twisted her body in an uncomfortable manner so as to be able to see the time. 5.55. She had five minutes to work out how she was going to free herself enough to be able to reach over and switch it off.

With her lightest touch, Rachel lifted Quinn's arm. The blonde stirred a little, but continued in her slumber. Now that her top arm was free, Rachel tried to stretch it over to the alarm without moving. It took her about 20 seconds to realise that this wasn't possible. She figured that it could have been worse; she could have slept on the left and have had to reach over Quinn instead of behind herself.

Rachel just lay for a few seconds thinking. She was growing increasingly worried of the time she had left, only four minutes now. She cursed herself for being so health conscience and using her elliptical everyday at 6.

Rachel thought and thought but only one solution came to mind. She was going to have to move the top of her body away from Quinn's, and then be sure she didn't knock Quinn as she moved away to switch off the alarm before moving back.

Rachel took a few deep breaths to steel herself to get the mission done. She began her attack. She made sure to move slowly as she took Quinn's arm off her again and slowly twisted her body away from Quinn's. When she was in the most uncomfortable position in her life, she could feel the very tips of her fingers on the power. She stretched as far as she could go, but still she couldn't fully reach.

Rachel knew it was a risk, but she had no other options. She bounced herself slightly closer to the alarm clock. She knew that she had bounced the whole bed, but Quinn didn't stir and Rachel managed to turn off the alarm. The clock read 5.59 as she did this.

Feeling good about her job well done, Rachel slowly lowered Quinn's arm back onto her and nuzzled in close. Quinn pulled her even closer. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's chest and let herself relax as she closed her eyes.

Rachel felt vibrations before she heard Quinn begin to laugh. Rachel jumped back in surprise as she found that Quinn was fully awake and apparently finding something very funny. Rachel narrowed her eyes in annoyance that Quinn was most likely laughing at her expense.

"What is so funny?" Rachel huffed with a pout. Quinn pulled her back in so their bodies were flush against each other.

"You have your alarm clock on for the weekend?" Quinn asked in an amused tone when she had stopped laughing.

"Yes, so I can use my elliptical. It takes dedication to be a star Quinn." Rachel said in a slightly offended tone.

"What was all that twisting and turning about then? And the watching me supposedly sleep." Quinn asked.

"You weren't sleeping?" Rachel asked, severely embarrassed.

"No, so what was all the twisting and turning about?" Quinn asked again.

"I wanted to turn it off before it woke you up." Rachel answered.

"What time does that thing go off?" Quinn asked in a shocked tone.

"6." Rachel answered.

"And you didn't want it to wake me up why?" Quinn asked.

"I thought you were still sleeping and you looked really cute." Rachel mumbled the last part into Quinn's chest.

"You thought I looked cute?" Quinn asked. Rachel blushed.

"Maybe just a little." Rachel admitted. Quinn smiled. "Come on, we should go have some breakfast." Rachel said.

"Wait, what am I going to wear?" Quinn asked as she looked down at her still naked body, well, the parts Rachel hadn't draped herself over at any rate. Rachel thought for a second.

"Well, I'm very much enjoying the look of you in what you're wearing now, so I'll put on some PJ's and bring you some breakfast in bed." Rachel answered.

"No Rachel you really don't have to..." Quinn started before Rachel silenced her by putting her finger on Quinn's lips to close them.

"You really think that I'm going to give you a chance to take away the awesome view I get? Not likely Quinn." Rachel pointed out. Before Quinn could argue any more, Rachel grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top out of her dresser and threw them on quickly before slinking outside.

Quinn was left to just rake her arms around where Rachel had slept and try not to feel like she was being too desperate to have a little something of her next to her. After a few minutes, Rachel returned with a big tray in her hands and she swung the door closed behind herself with her foot. Quinn's eyes popped at how much variety was on it the tray.

"I'm sorry there's no meat or anything but I refuse to cook to have it anywhere near what I'm going to eat." Rachel said as she got back on the bed and placed the tray between them.

"Rachel, there's so many different things. You really didn't need to do all of this." Quinn said.

"That's the good thing about fruits, you don't have to cook them and really the toast is no bother. I just wanted to make sure there was something that you would like." Rachel said.

"You really didn't need to..." Quinn started.

"Just eat." Rachel cut her off as she grabbed an apple slice herself. "And if it wasn't already obvious enough, the orange glass has orange juice and the white one is milk. It's even real milk." Rachel said. Quinn smiled as she drank from the glass of milk. She was more than a little surprised that Rachel was going so far out of her way to make Quinn comfortable and accounted for.

Two hours later, Quinn decided that she should probably get going so she brushed her teeth, thanked Rachel's dads for letting her stay the night and drove home.

**-/-Quinn's day**

Quinn woke up on Monday in a really good mood. In all honesty, she had felt fairly invincible the whole weekend. Something about having Rachel solely as hers just seemed to make Quinn warm and fuzzy on the inside. Of course, she knew that this feeling wasn't going to last, but she wasn't too fussed. She just hoped to ride it out for all it was worth and keep Rachel close.

When she got dressed, Quinn found that she was being very Rachel conscience and thinking whether the diva would rather her wearing this dress with this cardigan or this shirt with this skirt. Eventually, she settled on a yellow sundress with a grey cardigan.

Once Quinn arrived at school, she went to her locker to put her things away. She had a positively bright outlook on the day. In fact, Quinn felt so confident that she decided to search out Rachel. She decided that as it was still early, Rachel would probably be near her locker so that's where Quinn started.

Sure enough, Rachel was there. Quinn immediately saw a problem though and it was a big one. Apart from the fact that Rachel looked a little bit more than worried, there was a cheerleader standing in front of her with a slushie in her hand.

Before Quinn could do anything, the frozen drink was dripping down Rachel's face and clothes and into a puddle onto the floor. If anyone asked her later, Quinn would say that she wasn't thinking, but in that moment Quinn wanted to cause pain and lots of it to this girl.

Quinn rushed up, grabbed the cheerio by the shoulder, spun her around, clenched her fist and put all her power into a punch on the cheerleaders nose. The cheerio went to ground, clutching her nose and Quinn could see the blood trickling through her hands. Quinn pushed her aside and looked at Rachel.

"Quinn. You really shouldn't have done that." Rachel whispered.

"I don't care." Quinn turned around to look at the girl still clutching her nose. "It should teach her that you are off limits." Quinn snarled.

"Quinn, you're going to get into trouble for this." Rachel said concerned.

"I don't care. Let's get you cleaned up." Quinn said softly. She put aside her anger to be there for Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel said a little numbly as she grabbed her emergency clothes before Quinn closed her locker and led her to the nearest bathroom. There were a few people already inside, but after Quinn gave them an almighty death stare, they all scampered away.

Quinn set to work with some paper towels cleaning off Rachel's face and hair while Rachel just stood in front of the mirror thinking about what this would mean for Quinn. She felt her arms being tugged up so Rachel lifted them for Quinn so Quinn could replace her shirt. When Rachel's shirt was replaced, Quinn got a few more paper towels and wet them a little to alleviate the stickiness from Rachel's face.

Rachel knew this was the cleanest she had ever been after a slushie facial, but she knew it came at a big cost. When Quinn was done, Rachel turned to her and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything though, Quinn kissed her. Rachel pushed her off as tears sprung to her eyes. It didn't help that Quinn look hurt that Rachel had pushed her off.

"Quinn, you're going to get into trouble." Rachel said through her tears.

"Rachel, it doesn't matter." Quinn said.

"YES IT DOES! This happens most days to me. I'm used to it. Now, you're going to get a detention or get suspended or something." Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel, it's okay. I don't care if I get suspended for a few days. Now people will hopefully leave you alone." Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. Just as she did this a chime went over the intercom.

"_Quinn Fabray, to my office. NOW!" _Came the bark of Sue Sylvester. The chime rang out again signalling the end of the message.

"Why the hell am I going to Sylvester's office? She's not even principal?" Quinn complained as she pulled away from Rachel.

"But you hurt a cheerio. She would have been sure to be the one to punish you. Quinn I'm so sorry!" Rachel called as Quinn left.

"It's okay Rachel. I'll be fine." Quinn assured as the door swung shut. As confidently as she could, she made her way over to Coach Sylvester's office. When she walked in the door, her first thought was that the cheerio she injured was there, but at closer inspection it was Santana.

When she had heard the door, Santana swung herself around in the chair she was in.

"What the hell Q? You can't go around busting up my cheerios!" The Latina screamed.

"I can do what I want." Quinn said defiantly as she took the chair next to her.

"You broke her nose Quinn." Santana exclaimed.

"Good, maybe she'll stay away from Rachel then." Quinn said with indifference on the outside, but on the inside she was proud on the power in her fist.

"What the hell is that even about anyway?" Santana seethed.

"She's my friend." Quinn said simply.

"Since when? You got me to slushie her last Wednesday!"Santana was screaming again.

"Since after Wednesday." Quinn shrugged. Santana let out a frustrated growl and Quinn thought for a second that Santana was going to attack her.

"This is getting me nowhere." Coach Sylvester said from her desk in front of them. Quinn was startled because she really hadn't noticed Sylvester sitting there.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Quinn asked coolly.

"Well, as you used to be one of my best Q, I'm going to be kind. You will be suspended for a week but it will not go on your permanent record. If you ever touch one of my cheerios again, you will wish you had never been born." Sylvester said.

"If they leave Rachel alone, I'll leave them alone. Be sure to get them message across to them won't you Santana?" Quinn asked rhetorically as she walked out the door feeling good again. A few days off, no one would be bothering Rachel and none of it went on her permanent record. That was a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, there seem to be a few people who are realising what I'm doing here. If you still don't really, it becomes more apparent in this chapter so yippee.**

**Oh, and BTW I feel I should tell you that I'm using more of a season two, easily pissed, I hate Rachel Berry Santana. Just to add a little flair and you know, give me something to write about. **

**BTW, I was going to make this chapter longer but really wanted to get this chapter out there because I have a lot of other writing that I'm going to have to do over the next about a week. Next chapter should be up in about 2 weeks.**

**Now that I may or may not have ruined the plot of this chapter here it is.**

**Read and Review.**

**Quinn's day.**

**-/-**

Quinn walked out into the halls with a new sense of elation. She was basically getting a holiday for standing up for Rachel! It was a big win for her. She now knew that Rachel would be relatively safe and Quinn also got a few days to work out her feelings which seemed to be spiralling out of control.

Quinn knew there was a major downside to all of this. It was also a pretty big downside. She knew that she had gone from hating Rachel to being her girlfriend in less than a week, which she knew was crazy fast. Even though the school only thought they were friends, going from hating someone to breaking a nose in their defence was still a bit drastic.

Quinn knew that after their date she had fallen for Rachel at least a little and she her instincts told her to hurt anything that was hurting Rachel. That was the extent of her excuses she was able to tell anybody who asked. She knew that Rachel probably didn't really feel anything beyond physical attraction back, but she was okay with that at this stage. There would be plenty of time to make Rachel like her later, as long as she kept up pleasing Rachel in sexual and nonsexual ways of course.

As she walked confidently down the halls to her locker, Quinn met the girl in question who, Quinn was happy to see, looked nervous. She flashed Rachel a reassuring smile which didn't seem to calm Rachel at all. Quinn decided that they had better talk so she grabbed Rachel's hand to make Rachel walk with her.

"Quinn, what happened?" Rachel quickly asked.

"Well, I basically got a holiday." Quinn said brightly as she continued onto her locker now with Rachel at her side matching her stride as Quinn released her hand.

"What do you mean? Did you get suspended?" Rachel asked unable to contain her worried tone.

"Yeah, but it's seriously more like a holiday. It won't go on my permanent record or anything! That time as head cheerio have finally wielded some results." Quinn said happily.

"Wielded more than just that as a result." Rachel mumbled more than to herself than Quinn as her eyes looked up and down Quinn's body. As Quinn smirked Rachel shook her head to get herself back on track. "But won't you get in trouble with your parents? Didn't you move back in with them?" Rachel asked. After her momentary lapse in concentration, she was now in worried mode again.

"Yeah, well my mum anyway. But it really won't matter. She works all day and even if she were to come home she's a drunk so she'll be on the bottle anyway." Quinn said almost conversationally. She really hated talking about her parents but she found herself spilling to Rachel anyway. She realised that this probably wasn't a good thing.

"But what about..." Rachel started only to have Quinn cut her off.

"Rachel, stop trying to find a way for you to have something to feel sorry about. If anything happened anyway it would have been that cheerio that will be walking around with the broken nose more than your fault." Quinn shut down the rant that she figured was soon to come if Rachel found something to be sorry for.

"You... She has a broken nose?" Rachel asked looking sorry again.

"No Rachel. Don't you dare go feeling sorry for her. Okay, maybe I didn't mean to break her nose but it'll fix and she will have leant to be nice to people wouldn't she?" Quinn asked as she took her bag out of her locker. "Now, I want you to call me if someone gives you a hard time, okay?" Quinn said sternly.

"Look Quinn I really don't think..."

"Promise me Rachel?" Quinn more pleaded than demanded.

"Fine, but I don't even have your number." Rachel said.

"I'll text you it then. I have yours in my phone from when you gave it to everyone in glee. So do you promise?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I promise." Rachel answered just as the bell went. Quinn almost kissed Rachel, she leaned down and everything, before she realised where she was and stopped herself.

"See you Rachel."

"Bye Quinn."

**-/-Rachel's day.**

To say that Rachel was a little shell shocked about what had happened in the morning was an understatement. Not only that, but she didn't really understand it at all either. Not only had Quinn saved her, but she had broken a nose and gotten suspended in the process.

Rachel reasoned that it was probably because Quinn didn't want to have any association with someone who got slushied even if they were the only ones to know about it. She was a little more than surprised that Quinn didn't really care if she got suspended as long as the Slushieing stopped. Rachel thought that may have been a little over the top.

It wasn't that Rachel was ungrateful that Quinn had saved her, because she really was, it was just that for some reason that she couldn't really identify, she was more worried about the repercussions for Quinn.

For Rachel this was really weird. She would never say it out loud but she did some first and that was just the way she was. This was really the first time Rachel had ever thought of anybody before herself and on some reflection it was really shocking that it was Quinn who was first and foremost. It wasn't that she was selfish; she had just been raised to be proud of herself which has led her to try and think of herself first. That added with the fact that she was worried about Quinn, the girl who had been the main cause of her ridicule for the last few years, was enough to surprise anyone.

Rachel sighed as she rested her head on her hand which was propped up on her elbow on her desk as her literature teacher droned on about she didn't really know what. This thing she had going on with Quinn was messing with her a good deal but she had to admit to herself that either she didn't really care, or she enjoyed it too much to focus on it.

When the bell went, Rachel got up and left the room with everyone else. She was too deep in thought to actually notice what was happening around her but a firm hand on her wrist brought her back to reality. She swung her head to the side to see that she had been taken captive by Santana who looked royally pissed. That thought sent shivers down Rachel's spine.

"Hello Santana I hope you've been practicing for glee club. You know that you..." Rachel started.

"Shut up Berry, I didn't come here to get a lecture." Santana snarled.

"Then why did you come here? I assure you that I don't really have anything that could be of any use to you." Rachel said to try and get Santana to leave her alone.

"I can assure you that you do." Santana mocked in a Rachel-esque voice. "Why the hell was Q beating up my cheerio's in your, so very little, honour?" Santana asked in a more deadly voice.

Rachel was a little frightened. She honestly wasn't prepared for this. Even though Quinn had told her indirectly that it was going to happen she had been too relieved that Quinn would be okay then actually listening to what she was saying.

"I...I..." Rachel stopped herself and started again. "Quinn and I have started a tentative friendship and she was caring for me?" Rachel basically asked. "I'll be honest and say that I thought she was going to just watch too but I guess that she felt the need to make up for a little of how she used to treat me. That said I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone as this really doesn't concern you." Rachel reprimanded in typical Rachel Berry style.

"I really hate to break it to you Berry, well that's a lie anything that makes you feel worse makes me feel better, but this does 'concern me'. Not only did she break one of my cheerio's noses but Brittany also is attached to her. I can't ruin Q for this because of that but I can ruin you." Santana threatened.

"Why would you do anything to me? I didn't even do anything!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly.

"As I said, I can't hurt Quinn because of Brittany. Now, how the hell did you two become friends?" Santana demanded an answer. Rachel wasn't going to give it to her.

"Why should I tell you?" Rachel asked in defiance.

"Well, if you think I give you hell now, you can just wait and find out what hell is really like." Santana said.

"Do your worst." Rachel said. Santana thought for a second.

"Well then, if Q was willing to get suspended for you then I guess I can put up with whatever Brittany gets pissed to me about and make Quinn's life hell too then. I'm sure Brittany won't mind for too long and if Q wants to try and piss me off she more than has it coming." Santana said with indifference.

"NO!" Rachel basically shouted. "I'll tell you what you want, just leave her alone." Rachel said in a defeated voice. This was too new. Thinking about Quinn more than herself twice in one day? Unheard of.

"Really? Why is that?" Santana asked.

"She... She was nice to me. She defended me." Rachel said. She just wasn't sure if it was the only reason anymore. If there were other reasons, Rachel didn't know them but it still felt like she cared for Quinn rather than the person who had defended her.

"So, how did you and Q become friends?" Santana asked again. Rachel thought on her feet.

"We ran into each other at a restaurant and we ended up eating together." Rachel said.

"What restaurant?" Santana asked, seemingly looking for a hole in the story.

"I don't really know the name. My daddy told me it was good and where it was." Rachel said.

"Who were you with? Who was she with?" Santana seemed to be asking questions as quickly as they came to her mind.

"I was alone because my dad's were going to some function and said I could go where I wanted. Quinn was alone and said she wanted to get away from her mum." Rachel lied. She thought it was a pretty good lie that Santana would have a hard time breaking through. She figured she was right as Santana stopped for a second.

"You do know that Quinn offered to help Finn spy on you to see who you were with? They reckon that you are already with someone else." Santana's face seemed to uncharacteristically soften as she said this. Point Rachel.

"I... I... What?" Rachel faked disbelief. "I can't believe this. I mean, Finn is dumber than I thought and Quinn... I feel a little betrayed." Rachel was thankful she was such a good actress.

"What do you mean he's dumber than you thought?" Santana asked. Rachel had been hoping for this question as it might help get Santana off her back.

"Well, if I had a new boyfriend don't you think that I would have been flaunting him in front of everyone? I need any help in popularity that I can get." Rachel said.

"True. I guess that your story checks out. But I'm watching you Berry. You had better watch yourself." Santana warned.

"Well, I think I had better make a call to Quinn. This must be spoken about. But I guess since we are friends now that we can hopefully push through it." Rachel said with a smile. Santana walked away and Rachel went to her locker. She decided to prolong the call to Quinn until lunch so she swapped her books and went to her next class.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Also sorry for the long update time. I really don't know where all my writing time went over the last week or so but it should pick up again, well I hope it will anyway...BTW the reason for the slow update wasn't writers group either, I haven't had a chance to do any form of writing.**

**Read and Review.**

**Rachel's day.**

**-/-**

When the bell went, signifying the start of lunch, Rachel practically ran to her locker to call Quinn. When she pulled out her phone to look at it, Rachel winced. 3 missed calls and at least ten texts from Quinn. She was about to open one up when she realised that whatever Quinn wanted to say, she could just say it to Rachel in a call. She quickly called Quinn.

"Rachel! Where the hell have you been? I was about to come down to that school and start looking for you!" Quinn said with a little anger in her voice.

"What why?" Rachel asked.

"Santana called me and started asking me questions. When I wouldn't tell her anything she said she would have a 'chat' with you about it then." Quinn relayed.

"Well she did. Tell her that we met at the restaurant and hit it off. I was there because my dads went to a function and you were sick of your mum." Rachel said.

"Okay? Why did you tell her all of that? Was she mean to you? Do you want me to do something about it?" Quinn asked as quickly as the questions came to her head.

"No no. Quinn its fine. She's off my back and for a second there I think she was actually looking out for me. She told me that you were attempting to find out if I had a new boyfriend." Rachel and Quinn both giggled at that.

"You had better not be. If you are, you and I need to have a serious talk." Both girls laughed harder. "Wanna come over my house after school? My mum isn't getting home until late." Quinn said lowly.

"And what would we do for entertainment?" Rachel asked as seductively as she could in a crowded corridor.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could play a few different educational games. They ask some questions that you don't really get to learn in a classroom. My favourite so far is how loud can Rachel scream? It's followed closely by how far can Rachel squirt?" Quinn said in a voice that made Rachel think she could come off that alone. She could feel her panties being ruined.

"My personal favourite is how many times can Quinn come before she blacks out? Today though, I'm thinking more along the lines of how hot will Quinn be when she squirts? I have a feeling that that one will be a little messy but I think it needs to happen anyway." Rachel whispered into her phone.

"I look forward to you trying. I'll pick you up after glee okay?" Quinn said.

"Okay. Bye." Rachel replied.

"Bye."

**-/- Quinn's day (ish)**

Rachel was certain that glee had never gone so slowly. She had been thinking of what she and Quinn would be doing after school. Safe to say the thoughts weren't exactly 'g' rated. When Mr Shuester finally dismissed them, Rachel could feel her arousal coating lower on her thighs than she had in her life. She didn't bother going back to her locker as she didn't have any homework and even if she did, she wasn't going to do it anyway with an open invitation like Quinn had given her.

Although very tempted to, Rachel refrained from running to the car park. She walked very briskly though and was pleased to see Quinn waiting for her. Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel. Quinn started the car as Rachel got in.

"Fun day at school?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Less fun with you not around but acceptable." Rachel confirmed. Within a few minutes, they were at Quinn's place. Rachel was in awe at the sheer size of it. It was massive. It seemed as though Quinn's dad had been kicked out rather than her mum leaving.

Quinn led her up to the front door and opened it. They both stepped inside and Quinn took Rachel's coat after closing the door behind them while Rachel flicked her shoes off and put them next to the door. Before Rachel could get a good look around she was slammed against the door and Quinn's mouth was on hers. Quinn lifted her off the ground a little and placed her thigh between Rachel's legs and held her up using that thigh. Rachel grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

"Quinn, wait." Rachel panted.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Quinn asked, suddenly full of worry.

"No no no. It's just... I'm not going to resist. You can do what you want." Rachel said.

"Why?" Quinn was confused.

"I guess I kinda owe you one." Rachel said.

"You don't owe me anything, but I'm going to take this opportunity anyway." Quinn said. She dropped her thigh from in between Rachel's legs so that Rachel could freely stand. Before Rachel had any idea whatsoever of what Quinn was doing, Quinn's hands were lightly cupping her face and Rachel was pulled into the softest kiss she had ever experienced. She lightly pushed Quinn's face back.

"Rachel you just said you weren't going to resist." Quinn complained licking her lips.

"I'm not. I just have a question." Rachel said slowly.

"Go for it." Quinn prompted.

"What the hell was that kiss?" Rachel asked.

"Didn't you like it?" Quinn asked back.

"It was probably better than usual. I just want to know where it came from." Rachel said. Quinn looked relieved.

"Well we usually just fuck and I thought that today we can do things a little different. You know, softer." Quinn said nervously.

"Sensually." Rachel said more to herself than to Quinn.

"Exactly. I can just fuck you if you want but..." Quinn looked like she was hoping Rachel wanted to do things more sensually. In answer, Rachel cupped Quinn's hips and pulled her in to her own version of a soft kiss. Seemingly getting the message, Quinn replaced her hands on Rachel's cheeks again and stroked them softly.

Slowly, Quinn moved her hands to Rachel's shoulders and began to slide them down her arms until she had her hands covering Rachel's. She pulled away and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Come on." Quinn prompted as she pulled Rachel's hand towards the stairs. Rachel followed without argument. When in Quinn's room, Quinn turned around and started kissing Rachel again. Rachel walked them to the bed and laid them both down without disconnecting lips. Quinn straddled Rachel and moved her hands to Rachel's breasts and ghosted over them with barely there touches.

Rachel could not believe how much her body was reacting to this very light treatment. Really, they were basically only making out, but Rachel had never been so turned on in her life. She wanted more, but not harder or any change to what was happening. She wanted more of exactly what was happening right now, heated but soft making out and barely there touches. Quinn's hands snuck to the bottom of Rachel's tank top and pulled upwards. Getting the idea, Rachel lifted her arms to allow the clothing to be removed.

"As glad as I am to see you wearing people clothes, I think that this needs to come off." Quinn commented as she pulled the top off of Rachel.

"What? You don't like what I usually wear? Maybe I should start wearing pants instead of my skirts." Rachel played dumb.

"Don't you dare." Quinn said in a threatening voice. She started to run her hands up and down Rachel's sides lightly, tickling her ribs, before connecting their lips again. She licked Rachel's bottom lip, begging for entry, but Rachel pulled away causing Quinn to whimper.

"Not until your dress is off." Rachel answered the unasked question. After saying that, Rachel was sure she had never seen a dress come off someone so quickly.

"Happy?" Quinn asked in a huff as she settled herself back onto Rachel. She was now super aware of the amount of skin touching and she loved it.

"More so than before." Rachel joked. Quinn smiled before leaning in yet again to capture Rachel's lips. Wasting no time, she licked Rachel's bottom lip. This time, Rachel granted her entry and moaned loudly when their tongues began to duel for dominance. Rachel let Quinn's tongue get a good way into her mouth before closing her lips around it and sucking. Quinn's eyes slammed shut at the sensation.

Not one to be out done, Quinn restarted her light grazes and fingertip touches of Rachel's bra covered breasts. She could easily feel the tight nubs of Rachel's nipples straining the fabric so she paid a good amount of attention to them. Rachel released her tongue and turned her head to say something.

"Take it off." Rachel pleaded. Quinn made short work of Rachel's bra. As she leaned in to kiss again she felt Rachel's hands on her shoulders. "Yours too." She said. Quinn hastily removed her own bra and flung it over her shoulder to supposedly where the rest of the clothes had ended up. She let Rachel have her way with her mouth again as she began to palm Rachel's naked breasts.

Quinn had to give it to Rachel. Quinn was squeezing, pinching, rolling, tracing shapes over and just all out playing with Rachel's breasts in a way that was driving her crazy, Quinn could tell from the arching and noises she was making, but not once did Rachel demand more. Quinn detached her mouth from Rachel's and reattached it to the hollow of Rachel's neck. She began to suck and bit softly, hard enough to leave a mark, but still quite softly. When she was satisfied with the job, she licked it before travelling further south.

Quinn attached her mouth to Rachel's nipple and started swirling her tongue around it. Quinn guessed she was probably a little too engrossed in what she was doing, because when she felt Rachel's hands begin to palm her breasts, she was more than a little surprised. When Quinn swapped the nipples she was sucking on, Rachel changed her own technique and began to flick around Quinn's nipples.

Deciding that she couldn't take this anymore, Quinn removed her mouth from Rachel with a wet 'pop' and got off Rachel to remove her skirt and panties in one swift movement. Before any other thoughts had even come to her head apart from 'my God is Rachel wet', Rachel spoke.

"Yours too." She mumbled. Quinn nodded and removed her own panties and noted that, like Rachel's, it was like she had just gone swimming in them.

"Together?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. Quinn moved back up until she was lying next to Rachel. They began kissing yet again and moved their hand to each other's dripping heat. Whatever Quinn did, Rachel copied. Quinn ran her fingers up and down Rachel's pussy and Rachel did it back. Realising that this was a way to get exactly what she wanted, Quinn slowly pushed one finger inside of Rachel and began to swirl it around, while slowly rubbing her thumb over Rachel's clit. Matching her pace perfectly, Rachel copied.

Quinn began to wiggle her fingers around in Rachel. When Rachel did this back, Quinn noted it wasn't enough so she added another finger. So did Rachel. Quinn began to thrust slowly into Rachel and both girls moaned when the action was copied. Feeling that she was going to reach her climax very quickly at this point, though not finding it in herself to be embarrassed, Quinn set a furious pace.

"Oh God Quinn. Yes. Don't stop." Rachel panted.

"Do you want another one?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded furiously. Both girls added another finger and kept up the pace.

"Rachel, I'm so close." Quinn breathed out.

"Me too." Rachel added. Both girls pinched the others clit, sending them both over the edge with a scream of the others name. As they came down from their highs, they held each other. When recovered enough, Quinn pulled Rachel close and kissed her.

"Did you like it like that Rachel?" She asked.

"I liked it more than usual. We need to do it like that more often." Rachel said. Quinn nodded. Quinn wasn't sure if they were on the same page or not, but if had to give what they had just done a name, it would have been making love.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm sick, again. I swear I've been sick more times so far this year than the rest of my life. The Brightside is that you guys get another update sooner. This chapter is shorter though but only because if I made it any longer, I would have had to of introduced something new and that would have made it like a doubled chapter that would have taken me over double the time.**

**Read and Review**

**Quinn's day**

**-/-**

The next Monday, when Quinn went to her locker, she was quite unsurprised to see Santana standing next to it looking pissed. Quinn flashed her a fake smile.

"Hello Santana. I suppose that there is a reason you are standing in front of my locker." Quinn said in a cheery voice.

"What? I can't stand where I want to?" Santana shot back.

"Let me rephrase that. What the fuck do you want?" Quinn asked more coldly.

"I want to know why you broke one of my cheerleader's noses." Santana said.

"I already told you that. She slushied Rachel." Quinn said, getting annoyed.

"What the fuck are you doing to Berry anyway? You can't just become best friends overnight." Santana said.

"Maybe you can't." Quinn said slyly.

"Either can you! You are more of a bitch than I am! Not only that, but it's Berry! Manhands! RuPaul! Treasure Trail! All of these names you yourself came up with. You are supposed to hate her. So tell me what the fuck you think you are doing with her." Santana ordered. That sobered Quinn up a bit. She really had been more of a bitch to Rachel than she had thought.

"I'm not doing anything with her apart from being her friend." Quinn stood her ground. Santana stepped forward so she was right in Quinn's face.

"If I find out that you have done anything to her, I swear that your life won't be worth living." Santana warned. She turned and started walking away.

"Since when do you give a fuck about her?" Quinn called after her. Santana stopped and turned around.

"There's a line Quinn, and you are about to cross it." Santana said before turning around and walking away again. Rachel appeared from around the corner looking concerned at Santana, and then turned to Quinn, back to Santana before returning to Quinn.

"I heard Santana yelling. Was it at you? What happened?" Rachel asked quickly.

"It's okay Rachel, nothing's wrong. She was just being Santana." Quinn replied.

"Then why did she call out all of the insulting nicknames people have given me? Were you guys arguing about me?" Rachel asked. After that first sentence Quinn made a mental vow to make it up to Rachel. Whatever it took, Quinn would give it to her.

"Look Rachel, just forget it. It's my problem and I can deal with it okay." Quinn said.

"Then why was I thrown around?" Rachel asked.

"Santana's trying to look after you... I think." Rachel smiled brightly, then she pouted.

"You mean she threatened you." Rachel said. Quinn shrugged. "That isn't right Quinn. Maybe we should tell someone. I don't want to see you get hurt. Maybe we can-"

"Rachel, it's alright. Besides, I don't have any intention of doing the things that may get me injured by her anyway." Quinn said. That seemed to pick Rachel up a little. "Come on. Let's go to media." That seemed to spark Rachel right up. Then she looked crestfallen again.

"But you better not be seen with a loser like me." Rachel said sadly.

"Hey, I don't ever want to hear you talking like that. You are Rachel Berry future star! You are not a loser and the people who think you are are idiots. Now, come on so we can sit together in media." Quinn demanded. "People already know that we are friends anyway." Quinn said quietly.

"Really? We can sit together?" Rachel asked excitedly. Quinn nodded. A rather mischievous look came over Rachel's face and Quinn didn't like it. She pushed it from her mind as they walked to the one class they had together. It was also one of the only rooms in the school that had joined tables so people could sit right next to each other. Quinn was about to take a seat at the front when Rachel pulled her back up.

"Is it alright if we sit further back?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure, we can sit wherever you want." Quinn said. She followed Rachel to the very back of the room and to the left corner. Rachel sat down on the right.

"You want to sit here?" Quinn was a little confused. Rachel was the goody goody and usually sat at the front.

"Yeah, it's where you usually sit isn't it? I just thought I might like to see things from your perspective a bit." Rachel said.

"Okay." Quinn said as she took the seat beside Rachel. Rachel still had that mischievous look in her eye and it was starting to worry Quinn with the fact that they were sitting in the place she least expected to find Rachel.

As the class filed in, Quinn had some light conversation about glee with Rachel. She didn't miss the withering look that Santana gave her but shrugged it off. She had to prove that this was real to Rachel before she had to prove anything to Santana. When all the class was in, the teacher said that they would be studying a film in class for the next few lessons. There was a cheer at that. When the teacher was about to say the movie name, Quinn heard another voice in her ear.

"I want you so badly Quinn. My panties are flooded. I want your fingers or tongue to fill me up." Rachel whispered.

"Don't you dare." Quinn stated. Rachel started to rub her hand up and down Quinn's thigh. Quinn cursed the fact that she had decided to wear a dress today.

"I don't understand Quinn, what shouldn't I dare to do?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Don't tease me." Quinn said. The lights went out as the projector started the movie.

"You mean like how you are teasing me wearing that stunning dress. Seeing you so hot and fuckable makes me so wet. I know that I'm going to have to throw these panties out because of you. If only you could feel how drenched they are right now. Me just telling you can't give you the full effect." Rachel husked.

"Rachel, I'm begging you, please don't tease me." Quinn whispered back.

"Fine, I won't." Rachel said.

"Thank-you." Quinn said. The next second, Rachel's hand was sliding up her leg and cupping Quinn's panties. She began to rub slowly. Quinn gripped the edge of the desk hard. "Rachel-"

"I'm not teasing you. I'm going to make you come. There is nothing teasing about that. Don't pretend that you don't want it either, I can feel you saturating these panties." Rachel husked. Quinn whimpered. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't push Rachel's hands away because the only thing stopping her from moaning out loud was the fact that all her energy was being put into squeezing the desk. If she let go, she knew that she would be found in a very loud and compromising position.

"Rachel, please don't fuck me in a classroom. We can go to the bathroom or something. If we do it here we will get caught out." Quinn pleaded.

"No Quinn, I want to fuck you here. I want to see you try and stay quiet when you come. Have I ever told you how hot you are during an orgasm Quinn? It is the hottest thing ever." Rachel said. She was moving her own hips now and was grinding on the chair. Her skirt had ridden up and her wet panties had been exposed. Rachel pushed Quinn's panties aside and pushed her finger inside. She thrust in and out a few times before pulling out and bringing her finger to her mouth. She sucked on it greedily.

"I'll never get over how good you taste Quinn." Rachel promised as she slipped two fingers back inside Quinn. Quinn dropped her head to the table and let the feelings wash over her. She knew she couldn't take much more of this.

"Oh my God, Rachel." Quinn whined as quietly as possible when Rachel's other hand began to rub her clit in slow circles.

"That's it Quinn. Spread your legs for me." Rachel encouraged. Quinn hadn't even realised that her legs were almost in the splits as Rachel continued to pound into her.

"Rachel, I'm going to come." Quinn whispered biting her lip.

"Good Quinn. Come for me. Show me how much you want me." Rachel husked into her ear. That was all Quinn could take. She felt herself contract around Rachel's fingers. She also felt Rachel's hand clamp down on her mouth. It was a good thing that Rachel had done that, because she couldn't help but scream a little as she came.

"Bless you." Quinn heard a few people mumble. She let herself just lie on her table for a few minutes after Rachel pulled out o her and sucked her fingers clean. When she had regained some strength, she lifted herself into more of a sitting position. She looked straight at Rachel.

"I cannot believe you just did that." She whispered dangerously.

"You're the one that came!" Rachel fired back. "You would have screamed if it wasn't for me." Rachel said.

"I wouldn't have screamed if it wasn't for you either!" Quinn reminded.

"That was really hot though, I'm glad we did it." Rachel admitted.

"You did it." Quinn muttered.

"Again, you came." Rachel said.

"I bet you did too." Quinn said. This was confirmed when Rachel looked away and blushed even through her flushed face.

"So you're hot, sue me." Rachel whispered. Someone shushed them so Quinn just smirked as she tried to refocus on the movie. She wrote a note and gave it to Rachel first though.

**You're hot too and I'm going to make you pay for this.**

Rachel beamed. She scribbled down her own note.

**I look forward to it.**

Quinn smiled as she watched the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There is cause for celebration this chapter. This chapter breaks the 100,000 total archived words for me. Not a massive achievement but I'll take it anyway. Also, back to a regular/big chapter, so three cheers for the average!**

**Anyway, thanks to a review I got, we have this chapter. I honestly didn't think of this at all until the review.**

**Without further ado, Read and Review.**

**Quinn's day**

**-/-**

Quinn could barely keep her hands off Rachel for the rest of the class. She gave in a few times and ran her hand along Rachel's thigh, only to be slapped away. When the bell went, Quinn had to say goodbye to Rachel with the assurance that they would meet back up at lunch. She was about to enter her literature room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Santana smirking at her.

"What the hell do you want Santana?" Quinn asked.

"You meeting up with Rachel for lunch?" Santana asked.

"Yes, though I don't see how it matters to you." Quinn said.

"Well, you and the half-pint are going to see much at the bleachers at lunch." Santana told her.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Quinn asked.

"Because a classroom is not a very good place to have sex and actually get away with it." Santana replied. Quinn could almost feel the colour drain from her face.

"I... I, she... You..." Quinn was speechless.

"Save whatever lame-ass excuse you have for lunch. Right now you may want to tell Berry to keep it in her pants until you get home." Santana said over her.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked. This was an actual question.

"We can talk about what I want at lunch. So, in case you were seriously thick enough to not already guess this, it may be in your best interests to show up. As you know, I have a loose tongue sometimes and you know how fast rumours can spread." Santana said.

"We'll be there." Quinn confirmed.

"You better be." Santana threatened as she turned on her heel and walked away. Quinn walked into her literature class feeling much more anxious than she would have been five minutes ago. She took her seat at the back of the class and just knew she was about to take in as much information as she had during media.

This was bad. Very, very bad. How could she have let them get seen? She knew they shouldn't have done it. It was far too risky and now they were going to pay the price, whatever it may be. She was going to call or text Rachel to warn her, but Rachel never had her phone on her at school and she didn't really know how Rachel would handle it. No, this was best done in person.

As expected, Quinn learnt nothing in Literature. When the bell went, she actually jogged from the room to go and find Rachel. When she found Rachel, she received a big smile, then seeing Quinn's face, a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Apparently a certain Latina saw us at the back of media." Quinn spoke in semi-code and hoped Rachel would be able to catch on. She really didn't want to make it any blunter. Rachel looked confused for a second and then her she cringed.

"Not Santana." Rachel pleaded.

"Yes Santana. Now we have to go and see her at the bleachers." Quinn confirmed.

"Quinn I am so sorry." Rachel said.

"It's okay Rachel really. If I had wanted you to stop, I know that you would have stopped. And anyway, if we do what Santana wants then she won't tell anybody." Quinn consoled.

"It's my fault though." Rachel looked at her feet as she said this.

"No it's not. Trust me when I say this, I was more than tempted to do the same to you after. I would have if my legs didn't feel like jelly. They still do a little actually." Quinn admitted.

"Still, I started it." Rachel said.

"Well then you can help me fix it then can't you?" Quinn said. "Come on; let's go see what Santana wants in exchange for her silence."

"Can I put my books away first?" Rachel asked.

"Its better you don't, it wouldn't help us if she beat us there." Quinn said.

"Okay." They set off down the halls together. They arrived at the bleachers just as Santana arrived from the opposite direction.

"Well?" Quinn prompted.

"So, you two are fucking huh?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"I believe that has been previously noticed." Rachel spoke up.

"Get to the point." Quinn snapped.

"Well, I was hoping for a more diplomatic welcome but I see where you two might get a little angsty." Santana commented.

"Just tell us what you want you want." Quinn said.

"Well, I guess I'll just cut to the chase then will I?" Santana asked.

"Yes!" Quinn and Rachel said simultaneously.

"Okay, geeze. Well you guys are coming to a sleepover at my place with me and Britts on Saturday." Santana said. Quinn's eyebrow shot up faster than Finn in bed.

"Yes. Fine." Rachel said excitedly.

"What's the catch?" Quinn asked more cautiously.

"No catch. You turned your back on me and Britts and we want to reignite that long lost friendship." Santana said. Quinn deciphered that to mean, 'Brittany wants to be your friend again.'

"Deal." Rachel said without reservation.

"Wait. Rachel, we need to talk this over. We can do that right?" Quinn asked in genuine concern.

"Do what you want." Santana answered indifferently. Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her out of earshot of Santana.

"We need to think about this." Quinn said immediately.

"We don't really have all that much of a choice. Besides, I'm really only seeing the Brightside of things here. Not only might I get to make some friends and have a sleepover, but we can also do what we want without fear of getting caught." Rachel explained.

"There has to be a catch." Quinn said.

"Or Santana is really whipped and Brittany wants to be your friend again." Rachel supplied.

"You picked up on that too, huh?" Quinn noted.

"So, I suggest we go." Rachel said. Quinn thought for a second.

"Fine." They walked back to Santana who was looking at them with an expectant expression.

"So, decided to make the right decision and just come?" Santana asked.

"We will come." Rachel confirmed.

"But," Quinn added, "If you are mean to Rachel just once, we will be gone before you know what's happened."

"Deal." Santana said as she held out her hand. Quinn took it, shook it once and grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel seemed extremely confused. When she began to actually walk, Quinn let her hand go.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked.

"We just agreed to go to a slumber party with Santana and Brittany?" Quinn thought that was obvious.

"No, I mean the bit that you said after that." Rachel explained.

"That she can't be mean to you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah that. Why did you do that?" Rachel asked.

"Because she can't Rachel, I won't stand for it." Quinn said.

"But you used to." Rachel said bluntly. Quinn cringed.

"And I'm really sorry about it. I realise that it is wrong and you don't deserve it and I'm not going to let it happen anymore." Quinn said. "Please believe me why I say that I'm sorry Rachel. I really want to make it up to you. I know it's going to take a long time but I want to try." Quinn added.

"I... Okay." Rachel was pretty much speechless at that. She had expected Quinn to just ignore it or think it was just water under the bridge. Apparently that was not so. Before she knew it, they were at her locker. She had been too busy just watching Quinn to really pay attention to anything else.

"So what do you think is really going to happen on Saturday?" Rachel asked.

"Hopefully you and I will just make out until it's time to sleep, then depending on where Brittany and Santana sleep, we can have some fun." Quinn summarised in a whisper.

"Sounds good to me. I really don't know why you were so tentative about coming if that's what you planned on doing. Don't you like kissing me?" Rachel asked quietly with a small pout.

"You really don't know me at all if you don't know it's my third favourite thing." Quinn said.

"One and two being...?" Rachel asked.

"Having my fingers in you and having your fingers in me." Quinn said in a very low voice. Rachel shivered.

"We need to stop." Rachel said.

"Why?" Quinn asked, slightly affronted.

"We've already been caught once today." Rachel pointed out.

"So does that automatically mean that it's off the table? Do you want to live in fear of being caught?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Are you foolhardy enough to think that we should really have sex at the school again today after already being caught once? Can't you just wait until after school?" Rachel asked.

"I can. I don't want to but I can." Quinn said.

"Well I can't then either because I've got debating." Rachel said. Quinn face palmed. "Maybe you could find something to otherwise occupy your time with." Rachel suggested.

"What would that be Rachel?" Quinn asked as they started the journey to her locker.

"I don't know. Read? Draw? Maybe you could observe the panties that you stole from me." Rachel suggested.

"Like I ever did." Quinn said off-handedly.

"You did. You even admitted it. Don't try to lie to me Quinn Fabray, it won't work. I have a sixth sense." Rachel said. Quinn blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Quinn mumbled.

"You know very well what I'm talking about and I just finished saying don't lie to me. I don't like it when people lie to me Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn swallowed audibly. Rachel burst out laughing. "You should see your face. Seriously though, don't lie to me. Or keep things from me for that matter." Rachel added as an afterthought.

"I won't, I swear." Quinn said.

"Did you say that to Finn when you were together?" Rachel asked. If there was one major thing that Quinn was finding out very quickly from being with Rachel, it was that the girl seemed to have an uncanny knack for either asking awkward questions or saying awkward things that made others feel bad, often at her own expense.

"Rachel-" Quinn started.

"Did you or didn't you?" Rachel asked adamantly.

"No." Quinn said.

"Don't lie to-" Rachel started.

"I'm not. I mean it Rachel, I won't lie to you." Quinn said. Rachel seemed to think this over for a few seconds. "Do you trust me? And I want an honest answer." Quinn asked. Rachel looked strained.

"I... I'm getting there. Just, your attitude to me has changed too much in such a short space of time for me to just trust you. I... I want to, I just can't yet." Rachel stammered. It struck Quinn that this was their most serious conversation so far, and they were whispering it while in the hallways going to Quinn's locker.

"That's okay; I really didn't expect you to. I haven't really done anything to gain your trust." Quinn said.

"But you have. You backed me up and beat up a cheerleader when I got slushied." Rachel pointed out.

"That was nothing though. I have to do something special for you." Quinn said. Her mind was already racing to think of something to do.

"Quinn you really don't." Rachel protested.

"Yes I do." Quinn replied as they reached her locker. Rachel looked her up and down. "Are you checking me out Rachel?" Quinn asked playfully.

"I prefer to do that while you are out of your clothes. Right now I'm trying to wonder what you did with Quinn Fabray the bully from a couple weeks ago." Rachel answered.

"She's gone." Quinn said confidently.

"For me or for everyone?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know yet." Quinn answered with a little shame.

"Well, it's a start." Rachel encouraged.

"But you're nice to everyone." Quinn pointed out.

"I don't really have anyone or the social position to be mean. It's not like if I'm nice to a 'loser' then I'm going to be any lower on the social ladder. I have nothing to lose to popular kids." Rachel said. There was another one of Rachel's awkward statements/questions. Quinn really hated to hear Rachel talk so openly about being a loser.

"Where do you want to go?" Quinn asked. Rachel thought for a second.

"Either outside or the theatre." She answered.

"It was a bit windy outside, maybe we should go to the theatre." Quinn said.

"And we can sing!" Rachel proclaimed. Quinn just shrugged. She didn't feel like singing, but if it was what Rachel wanted to do... Quinn realised that she was already whipped and Rachel didn't even know it.

"Oh, how hero's fall." Quinn muttered.

"What was that Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Never mind." Quinn said. Rachel just shrugged. They walked into the theatre to find it already had occupants.

"I didn't mean it literally Brittany." Was the sound of Kurt's voice. He sounded pretty exasperated.

"Maybe we should go." Quinn suggested.

"Quinn, I am appalled. As glee club Captain I feel as though it is my duty to help solve any possible discrepancies." Rachel said.

"Is that what you tell yourself when you want to get in the middle of other people's business?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty much." Rachel admitted as she walked to the stage where everyone was. 'Everyone' entailed Kurt, Brittany and Blain, who looked like he had hundreds of places he would rather be.

"You said you were going to kill her!" Brittany argued.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked when they were close enough.

"Kurt said he was going to kill Santana." Brittany said.

"Okay Kurt, why are you going to kill Santana?" Rachel asked. Quinn really didn't know how she was keeping a straight face, this was really funny.

"She insulted my scarf." Kurt answered.

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked confused. Why would the argument take place now when there was no Santana around to make the comment?

"Brittany told me. I asked her what she thought of my scarf and she said that she liked it but Santana said it looked like a flattened and rolled up peacock." Kurt answered.

"You know what? It kinda does." Quinn said as she inspected it.

"Peacocks are pretty though." Brittany supplied.

"Kurt, please tell Brittany that you are sorry and you won't kill Santana." Rachel demanded more than asked. Kurt looked appalled but did as he was told.

"That was pretty funny." Quinn whispered to Blaine.

"You didn't have to stand here and watch the whole fight; it's been going on for all of lunch. Brittany just doesn't understand he was joking." Quinn openly laughed at Blaine. The next thing Quinn knew, Brittany was smiling and skipping off to go and find Santana.

"So are you guys ready to have a lunchtime filled with hits?" Rachel asked with a smile as she climbed onto stage.

"You bet." Quinn said as she took a seat. For the remainder of lunchtime, Quinn was treated to a show given by Kurt, Blaine and her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, how good it felt to be able to think that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here we have a small time jump to Saturday. I know at least** **TeirAnazazi**** was afraid that there was going to be a Faberry and Britanna foursome in this chapter. I can assure you that I am solely a Faberry shipper, in this fic at least, and that if you ever were to find something by me that was Britanna it would purely be a smutty one-shot.**

**I'm starting to think that this fic will be largely Quinn's days mainly because she knows what she wants and Rachel still doesn't really. I also see Quinn as more of a domineering character.**

**Another big (relative term) chapter here. Get around it!**

**Also, special mention/ thanks to the people who have been reviewing every chapter, it is very much appreciated.**

**Now that that is cleared up, Read and Review, you know you want to ;).**

**Quinn's day.**

**-/-**

Quinn sighed as she pulled her car up to the front of Rachel's house. She really didn't want to do this. She looked to her bag in the backseat of her car. She would rather be taking it out here and stay with Rachel in her room. Not only would they get some 'fun time', but they wouldn't have to put up with Santana either.

Quinn got out of her car and walked to the front door. When she rang the doorbell she could hear lots of rushing around. The door was opened quite quickly and it revealed a slightly dishevelled Hiram. He looked Quinn up and down for a second. There seemed to be trace amounts of contempt there but he let her in anyway, obviously he hadn't forgotten about her bullying days.

"Hello again Quinn. I think I'm going to pass Rachel off to you. She's in her room." Hiram said. Quinn didn't really understand.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean by that but okay." Quinn was happy to have Rachel 'passed off to her' any day. She began to climb the stairs. She heard some banging coming from the room she now knew to be Rachel's. She tentatively pushed the door open, expecting a bomb to be on the other side.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Quinn asked as she walked inside. She noted that clothes were strewn all over the room and there was an empty suitcase lying on the floor. She looked around the room for Rachel, but couldn't find her. "Rachel?" Quinn asked a little worried. She walked towards Rachel's bed. She squealed when she felt something wrap around her ankle. She jumped away and looked down to see Rachel laughing at her from beneath the bed.

"You should have seen you face!" Rachel laughed out. Quinn decided that a spoken response wouldn't fit the anger she was feeling so she walked over and sat on the bed. As expected, it sagged under her weight and onto Rachel. "No, no Quinn I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rachel screamed. Quinn got up when she heard the genuine panic in her voice. When the weight was gone Rachel scrambled to get away from her bed.

"Are you okay Rach? I just meant to get you back, not terrify you." Quinn walked over and wrapped her arms around Rachel who seemed to be shaking slightly.

"I'm claustrophobic." Rachel admitted. Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around Rachel.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Quinn said.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I kinda asked for it as well. I scared you, you scared me, we're even." Rachel said as she wrapped her own arms around Quinn. "You're also comforting me which is probably more than any of my ex-boyfriends would have. They probably would have laughed at me." Rachel said sadly. Quinn really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked attempting to change the subject from one dark thing, ex-boyfriends, to another, probably darker thing, sleepover with Santana.

"No. I can't think of what to bring." Rachel said.

"What the hell happened to your room?" Quinn asked as she released Rachel and picked up a piece of clothing from the floor.

"I just said that I can't decide what to bring. Weren't you listening?" Rachel asked, slightly affronted.

"You mean all of these are from looking at what to bring?" Quinn asked incredulously. "Rachel it really doesn't matter. Bring what you are wearing now and a toothbrush." Quinn suggested. It was too funny for Quinn to handle when Rachel's mouth dropped open. She broke into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny Quinn. Tell me what I should actually bring." Rachel demanded.

"I'm serious Rachel. I said I wouldn't lie to you and I won't." Quinn said. Rachel looked like she was having an internal debate on whether or not she trusted Quinn. She nodded once.

"Okay. Just let me get my toothbrush." Rachel retrieved her toothbrush from the bathroom, slipped it into a plastic case and then into her bag. "Let's go then." It was Quinn's turn to nod as she led Rachel out of the house.

"Bye dad. Bye daddy." Rachel called over her shoulder.

"Bring her back in one piece Quinn." Was the reply Quinn heard.

"I promise I will. See you tomorrow." Quinn called as Rachel closed the door. "Apparently I'm your keeper for this sleepover." Quinn said with a smirk.

"And what might that entail?" Rachel asked with false innocence.

"Well, I guess part of it might be making sure you are nice and warm when you sleep. I'll also try and have you sleepy." Quinn replied with a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it." Rachel said as she got into the car.

"I'll bet you are." Quinn muttered as she got into the car.

"I heard that." Rachel said when Quinn was seated. "So, keeping in mind that you said you wouldn't lie to me, did you have some fun with my panties this week. I know that seeing I've been busy we haven't had much time." Rachel said with a knowing look. Quinn shook her head.

"Give me a little credit Rachel. It's not like I'm some horny guy." Quinn said.

"You know what, you're right. You're some horny girl. The same horny girl that basically raped me in a corridor. Girls want it just as much as guys Quinn, but you want it more than both." Rachel said.

"Well as long as we are sharing stories, let's not forget the time you squirted. Which one was that again? Oh right, basically every time I look at you." Rachel blushed deeply.

"I'm going to make you squirt sooner or later." Rachel said.

"Good luck to you." Quinn said. She didn't like the look in Rachel's eye, but she knew she could probably cope with whatever Rachel threw at her.

-/-

"'Bout time you got here." Santana exclaimed when Quinn rang the doorbell. Quinn muttered, 'by design' under her breath causing Rachel to laugh. "What's so funny?" Santana asked.

"Thinking of a joke Quinn told me in the car." Rachel answered.

"And that was?" Santana asked Quinn.

"If a man with red hair works in a bakery does that make him a ginger bread man?" Quinn thought of the first joke to come to her head. Luckily, both Santana and Rachel chuckled a little.

"Hi guys!" Brittany exclaimed as they walked inside.

"Hey Brittany." The Faberry girls said together.

"You know where you're sleeping right Q? You can drop your bags there." Santana said in a bored voice. Quinn nodded.

"C'mon Rach." Quinn said with a jerk of her head as an indication to follow. She led Rachel to a room upstairs. Quinn pushed the door open and walked inside, closely followed by Rachel.

"We get a bedroom to ourselves?" Rachel asked.

"You would rather sleep in the same room as Santana, or even worse, Santana and Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Not a chance. It's only a single bed though." Rachel pointed out. Quinn was extra happy about that. To her, single bed meant more contact, more contact meant happy Quinn.

"Well, I guess it'll have to do, unless you want to sleep on the floor of course." Quinn said. She really didn't want to let on how pumped she was for the time of 'sleeping'.

"Yeah right, and give you the bed to yourself? Fat chance." Rachel replied. Quinn tried to hold back the grin that she knew would split her face in two.

"Very well then. Shall we go downstairs to let the pain commence?" Quinn asked.

"We can't just confine ourselves to this room until it's time to leave?" Rachel asked.

"You rather be stuck in a room with me for the next twelve hours?" Quinn asked. Rachel shrugged.

"You've been nice to me lately." Rachel pointed out. Quinn wanted to just say that she would never be mean to her again, but she knew Rachel either flat out wouldn't believe her, or she would think Quinn was playing some kind of prank.

"That I have." Quinn agreed.

"You doing it to get laid?" Rachel asked.

"No." Quinn was a little surprised by the question. "Are you suggesting that if I were mean to you then you wouldn't have sex with me? Come on Rachel, we both know you want me." Quinn husked, stepping into Rachel's space. She immediately noticed Rachel's breathing pick up.

"I don't deny that I want you, just I do have some self respect." Rachel said.

"You seem to lose it when either one of us is naked." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Wow that is so hot." Quinn and Rachel both jumped when they heard Brittany's voice.

"You agree with her, don't you Rach?" Quinn whispered to Rachel before walking past her and out of the room. She smirked as she walked away; she had seen Rachel's eyes slam shut. She walked downstairs and into the lounge room where she dropped herself down onto the couch. Santana walked in and eyed her.

"So," Santana stated.

"So what?" Quinn asked.

"Just making conversation." Santana threw her hands up in defence.

"Quality conversation." Quinn muttered.

"I have a better conversation starter, wanna hear it? Well I'm going to use it anyway. You and Berry, huh?" Santana said.

"She's smoking, I know." Quinn said.

"We talking about the same Berry?" Santana asked.

"Have you ever actually looked at her?" Quinn asked.

"Not like you have." Santana said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking, I'm the one who gets to see her naked." Quinn returned. Santana's eyes narrowed, while a smug look found its way to Quinn's face.

"Maybe I should do something about that then." Santana threatened.

"She's not dumb enough to fall for any of your tricks Santana. The only way you'd get into her pants is if you raped her and if you did that, I would end your life." Quinn said.

"Is that how you did it? I guess she liked it and came back for more." Santana accused.

"No." Yes, that was basically it in a nutshell, minus the blackmail and whole feelings thing.

"Then how did you do it?"Santana asked.

"I was nice to her for a change." Quinn said.

"And Berry's going to make it onto Broadway. What did you actually do?" Before Quinn knew what was happening, she had Santana pinned to the ground.

"Take that back." Quinn snarled. For her part, Santana had the decency to look scared.

"What back?" Santana asked shakily.

"Rachel will be on Broadway and I'll be supporting her." Quinn said. "Say it!" She ordered when Santana didn't say anything.

"Rachel will be on Broadway." Santana relented. Quinn got herself off Santana.

"And don't you forget it." Quinn said.

"What's going on in here?" Rachel asked curiously as she walked into the room.

"Nothing." Both Quinn and Santana answered together though secretly they were staring each other down. Rachel looked sceptical for a second before taking a seat on the couch. Quinn sat beside her after a second more of glaring at Santana.

"I'm going to order some pizza. Now Berry, I know that you don't eat, like, anything that some animal has looked at, so do you have a special pizza place that I can call?" Santana asked in a bored voice. Rachel seemed genuinely surprised that Santana had remembered this. Quinn wasn't shocked in the slightest as she had made sure Santana knew about this earlier in the week.

"Hang on I'll give you the number." Rachel said as she pulled out her phone.

-/-

An hour later, the girls were all sitting on the couch watching a movie; pizza boxes lay forgotten at their feet. Quinn was perfectly content. She was sitting on the edge of the couch and whenever Rachel got scared, she would grab hold of part of Quinn. Whether she knew it or not, she needed Quinn.

When the movie was winding down, Quinn thought it safe enough to rest her head on Rachel's shoulder. She wasn't really tired, she just wanted more Rachel and she was going to get it any way she could. Quinn felt that she had a certain right to do what she wanted though; Rachel was actually her girlfriend, whether Rachel thought of them as just fuck buddies or not had nothing to do with it.

She smiled brightly when Rachel rested her own head on Quinn's. Quinn knew that Rachel probably wasn't aware of what she was doing, but again, it made her feel needed and wanted. When the movie ended, Brittany stretched and yawned.

"Bedtime." She said. Quinn couldn't deny the girls innocence, even when she was sitting next to the girl she was probably going to have sex with as soon as Rachel and Quinn were out of sight; she was still so adorable and pure. Santana just nodded and jumped to her feet. Quinn reluctantly got to her feet as well.

"Ready Rachel?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. Quinn though she looked all too cute to be humanly possible. She looked all sleepy and dare she think it, more innocent than Brittany. They climbed the stair with Brittany and Santana tailing them. As Quinn went to push open the door to the spare bedroom she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aren't you guys sleeping with me and S?" Brittany asked.

"We weren't going to. The bedrooms a little small for all four of us." Quinn said lightly.

"Come on Q. It has to be like old times." Brittany pleaded. Quinn wanted to be with Rachel and Rachel alone, but she couldn't say no to Brittany. She looked over to Santana for some assistance. What she was met with was a look that said 'don't you dare say no to my girlfriend'. Quinn sighed.

"Fine, we'll move the mattress then." Quinn relented. Together, she and Rachel moved the mattress onto the floor of Santana's bedroom. They went back into the spare bedroom to get their bags and toothbrushes.

"I'm sad now." Rachel pouted. Quinn kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Me too, but we can still sleep together. I know we can't do much more, but still." Quinn said.

"It's good enough." Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom. 10 minutes later Quinn still had the smile on her face from when Rachel had said that. The girls got into their makeshift bed and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"'Night Rachel." Quinn whispered.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel whispered back as Santana turned off the lights.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am going to give you a fair warning. In a few chapters time, you will all hate me. You may already start to dislike me in this chapter. You may ask why, I will tell you that you will find out in a couple chapters.**

**Oh, and happy Queen's birthday. Waste of a holiday but a day off is a day off.**

**Quinn's day.**

**-/-**

Quinn woke up the next day with Rachel still in her arms. It was something she knew she would never get tired of. She thought back to the night before. In hindsight it could have gone worse, most of the time they were just watching the movie. It definitely could have gone better though. She had been hoping to avoid any confrontations with Santana so pinning her to the ground last night had not been part of the plan. It did get her to lay off Rachel for the rest of the night though so Quinn still thought it was a small positive.

When she felt Rachel stir in her arms, Quinn peppered kisses over her face. Rachel smiled before opening her eyes. She looked to where Santana and Brittany were still sleeping on Santana's bed. Brittany was snoring a little and it caused Rachel to laugh. Quinn sealed Rachel's mouth with her hand.

"Shhh. You do not want to wake up Santana. You will pay for it." Quinn whispered. She got to her feet and mouthed 'come on' before grabbing her bag and leaving the room followed closely by Rachel. When they were out in the corridor, Quinn turned to face Rachel. "So, did you sleep well?"

"I guess so. As well as I could have on a mattress in the ground." Rachel shrugged.

"I'm sorry about that." Quinn said.

"Wasn't your fault. I mean, if it had of been me on the spot like that I would have caved into Brittany way quicker than you did." Rachel admitted.

"Let's go to the kitchen and see if we can find something that you can actually eat." Quinn suggested.

"You make that sound like a task."

"Trust me, it will be." They wandered down into the kitchen and Quinn started going through Santana's cupboards.

"Where are Santana's parents?" Rachel asked.

"They are like, really busy like, all the time. They're probably in some other country closing some kind of deal."

"What do they do?"

"Make money." Quinn answered. "No really, that's all I actually know about what they do." She continued when she saw the look on Rachel's face. "Can you help me look?"

"No." Rachel received a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raise for that. "There is no way I will go through Santana's cupboards. She would kill me."

"I won't let her."

"Then she would incapacitate you then kill me." Rachel said with confidence.

"Aha!" Quinn exclaimed with her head in a cupboard. She emerged with a cereal box in her hand. "You can eat this right?

"Yep, thanks Quinn." Quinn also fetched a couple of bowls and put them both on the dining table. She then took a seat and pulled the other out so Rachel would sit next to her.

"Is this stuff any good dry?" Quinn asked tentatively as she poured herself a bowl.

"Guess I'll find out." Rachel said as she poured herself a bowl. She was surprised when she heard the sound of Quinn chewing. "Quinn you really don't have to-" Rachel started.

"Yes I do." Quinn cut her off. She wasn't about to let Rachel be alone in her eating ways. Twenty minutes later, Santana and Brittany stumbled downstairs to find a showered Quinn alone.

"Where's Berry?" Santana asked with a yawn and an eye rub.

"Having a shower." Quinn replied.

"Why?" Brittany asked. Quinn wanted to put 'we want to get out of her ASAP' as nicely as possible.

"We have to go soon."

"So soon? Can't you stay Q?" Brittany pouted. Quinn shook her head.

"Rachel's dads want her home soon." Quinn was pretty surprised to hear the lie come from her mouth.

"Why?" Brittany asked. Quinn wished the other blonde would just drop it.

"They just do. It's the way they are." Quinn shrugged. Santana was eyeing her sceptically but Quinn figured that the lie was pretty sound. The girls passed the next ten minutes of Rachel being in the shower with small talk that really shouldn't have lasted ten minutes if it wasn't for Brittany asking what Quinn meant every few sentences.

When Rachel came downstairs it literally took Quinn's breath away. Her hair was still damp and her shirt was sticking to her body a little hugging her in all the right places. Quinn swore that the girl never looked so fuckable in her life.

"Ready get going Quinn?" She asked. Quinn was already well and truly going and she didn't know how long it would be before she ripped off Rachel's clothing.

"Yep, just let me get my bag." Quinn said as she got up. As Quinn passed Rachel on the stairs, it was all she could do not to let her eyes roam Rachel's body. Rachel seemed to notice this as she giggled. She picked her bag up before going back downstairs to find Rachel at the front door.

"Okay well, see you guys at school I guess." Rachel said brightly as she stepped outside.

"Bye guys."

"See ya." Quinn and Santana said in the same monotonous voice. Quinn and Rachel got into the car and Quinn began to drive. It took a few minutes before Rachel noticed something.

"Quinn, this isn't the way to my house." Rachel said.

"I know that."

"Then where are you taking me?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"The park."

"Why?"

"Rachel, you can't look like that and not honestly expect some kind of repercussions." Quinn answered.

"Look like what?" Rachel asked looking down at herself.

"So... fuckable." Quinn tried hard to find a better word, but really, there was none.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if I look at you and it makes me wet in less than a second, then you really shouldn't be going out in public like it." Quinn explained.

"So you were trying hard not to check me out at Santana's." Rachel said thoughtfully. "How wet are you?" Rachel asked with a smirk. Quinn shot her a death glare. A few minutes later, they had arrived at the park. "So where are we going to-" She was cut off by Quinn's lips before she could finish her question; she sure got her answer though.

Rachel's hair was sticking to everything as the girls tongues battled for dominance. A battle that, for the first time, actually had a winner. It was clearly Quinn. There really wasn't much Rachel could do but feel everything that Quinn was making her experience. Quinn made to remove Rachel's shirt but was stopped by the girl in question.

"Leave it on. I'm not showing my chest to anyone walking around in a park." Rachel said breathlessly. Quinn shrugged and moved her mouth to Rachel's neck as she snaked her hands under Rachel's shirt and bra. If Rachel didn't want to take off her shirt, Quinn wasn't going to force her. It didn't really matter that the park as a ghost town. She began to palm Rachel's breast roughly. Pulling, touching, squeezing, she was doing it all.

"Fuck. Quinn, your hands are so cold." Rachel breathed out. Quinn decided that she needed better access to Rachel's body, so she got out of her seat and straddled her. After a particularly loud moan from Rachel, Quinn had more or less reached her limit. She began to ground herself down into Rachel eliciting moans from both of them. The next thing Quinn knew, she felt Rachel's cold hands on her own breasts.

"Shit. Your hands are cold too." Quinn began to roll and pinch Rachel's rock hard nipples between her fingers. The brunette had started bucking her hips. That coupled with Quinn's rocking was hurtling them both to their orgasms. With this in mind, Quinn removed her hand from Rachel's breast and slid it into her panties.

"Shit Quinn." Rachel chocked out. Quinn began drawing slow circles around Rachel's entrance.

"Wow Rachel, you're wetter than I am." Quinn said.

"Not a chance." Rachel breathed out before slipping her own fingers into Quinn's panties. "You are way wetter." Rachel decided. She started to slowly rub Quinn's clit. Not one to be outdone, Quinn slipped a finger into Rachel. Both girls were moaning loudly.

"More." They said in unison. Both responded immediately. Rachel sped up the pace and pressure of her clit rubbing while Quinn slipped in another finger and set a furious pace. She was determined to make Rachel come first.

"Are you going to come for me Rachel?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head adamantly. She seemed as determined to make Quinn come first. "It's just going to come down to skill then." Quinn said more to herself than Rachel. She slipped in yet another finger and, even though she was at an odd angle, started to slam her palm into Rachel's clit.

"Quinn stop." Rachel pleaded.

"Why?"

"You're going to make me come." Rachel admitted breathlessly. If possible, Quinn sped up. She moved her mouth to Rachel's ear and licked the shell causing Rachel to shiver.

"Come for me Rachel." She whispered. "Now." Rachel did, and hard. The sounds she was making also caused Quinn to come. She tried everything to stop herself, but hearing and watching Rachel come was just too much. She collapsed onto Rachel to let herself recover. She removed her fingers from Rachel when she had recovered enough and stuck them in her mouth as she returned to the driver's seat.

"Was that fun for you Rachel?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded, but something seemed off. She drove back to Rachel's in silence apart from the radio. When she parked out the front of Rachel's house twenty minutes later, she decided she needed to ask.

"Rachel, is there something wrong?" Rachel was silent for a second and looking down at her feet. "Rachel, what's wrong?" she asked more surely.

"I... We need to stop." Rachel whispered. Quinn wasn't sure she had heard right.

"What was that Rachel? I thought you said-"

"I did." Rachel replied. "We need to stop."

"We need to stop what?"

"This." Rachel gestured between them.

"You mean having sex at the park, or just cars in general?" Quinn asked off-handedly.

"All together." Rachel replied.

"Fine, no sex in cars." Quinn agreed.

"No, I mean all together. No more sex." Rachel said. Quinn was sure she had heard wrong that time.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need to stop this. We've already been caught once and it... it just isn't me." Rachel said. Quinn was shocked.

"No. No. Look, we can just be more careful and... and pick better places." Quinn said.

"No Quinn, we need to stop."

"Why?" Quinn asked hysterically. She was really panicking now.

"This is insane. We shouldn't be doing it in the first place."

"What's insane?" Quinn asked.

"This. Us. What we are doing. Everything! Tell me one thing about this that isn't completely insane!" Rachel demanded. There was one thing that rang loud and clear through Quinn's head.

"The way I feel about you. That isn't insane at all." Quinn said. Now it was Rachel's turn to be surprised. She sat stock still and silent for a second.

"What do you mean Quinn? What are you saying?" She asked. The shock evident in her voice.

"I'm saying that I love you Rachel. I don't care about the sex or anything else. I just want you to be mine and for me to be yours. I don't like being apart from you or when someone is mean to you or calls you names. I don't like it when people mock your dream or say it won't happen." Quinn very nearly shouted.

If Quinn was holding a list of the worst things that could have happened at that point, Rachel did one of the worst. She got out of the car and walked away without a word.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this is a warning of a different kind. YOU MAY ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THIS! Although I more or less already knew this, there is a massive chance that most of my works will probably be taken down by the site due to too much 'adult content'. Forget this fic, this has the potential to take down some of the absolute best Faberry fics there are. So, I urge as many people as possible to join the petition on **change[.]org. **If you want any more information, look at the review I received from ****Fate-187****.**

**As another, more story related warning, this is the last fluffy chapter before things get bad and you guys learn why you are going to hate me. And yes, that is insinuating that this chapter and the one before have in fact been fluffy compared with what is to come. Enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Read and Review. AND SIGN THE PETITION!**

**Quinn's day**

**-/-**

Quinn could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. No. She wasn't about to cry over Rachel Berry. A few weeks ago she would have slushied herself for even thinking about it. Right now though, there was a debate going on in her head. There was a few weeks ago Quinn telling her, 'It's Rachel Berry! Get over it.' And there was a new voice; one she had heard twice in her life and that was when she had been defending Rachel from a cheerleader's slushie and when she had been defending her dream from Santana's mocking. That voice was saying, 'Why not cry? You have just quite possibly lost the love of your life.'

Currently, Quinn was finding it very hard not to listen to the second voice and just break down. This was some of the stuff they don't teach you in school. What do you do when you have lost your person? What do you do when that person is everything? What can you say to make it better? Where do you go? Who do you talk to? Right now, Quinn had a lot of questions but she wasn't getting many answers.

When Quinn managed to arrive at her house, she sat in the car for a few seconds and just held herself. She was so lost. In the time space of a few weeks Rachel had come to mean everything. It wasn't natural, but it had happened. She felt like the better part of her had died and tomorrow would be at school, taunting her. Telling her, 'I'm so close, but you can't have me.'

As Quinn got out of the car and started walking to her front door, she felt weak. She was using all her energy on keeping herself from crying and it was killing her. She walked inside to find her mum sitting at the dining room table nursing some wine.

"Are you okay Quinnie? You look a little sick."

That's because I am. "I'm fine mum." Quinn lied. She could actually feel her legs shaking beneath her. "I'm going to go to my room." When Quinn had actually reached her room, as soon as she closed the door her legs gave way and she fell to the ground with a thud.

She couldn't be bothered to get to her feet so Quinn just crawled to her bed. She pulled herself up and lay face down. Although she was still keeping herself from crying, she knew it wouldn't be long. The voice telling her that she had a right to cry over the love of her life was steadily becoming louder, and her few weeks ago voice softer. After a good 15 minutes, it all became too much and she began to cry. At first she was ashamed. 30 minutes later though as she was still crying, the gravity of what had happened hit her harder and she knew that she would have to be heartless to have dry eyes.

-/-

On Monday, Quinn had a new resolve. She was not going to cry at school. She just would not let it happen. She decided that for the next few days at least, she would have to revert to HBIC mode. That didn't necessarily mean that she would be mean to people, it just meant that she would mask any pain she felt throughout the day with anger. It means that yes, a couple people may be on the end of her wrath but as long as Rachel wasn't there to witness it, she really didn't care.

As Quinn pulled into the parking lot of the school, she wiped her face clear of any emotion. Easier said than done, but she got there. She walked in the doors exuding confidence that she really didn't feel and it seemed to show. It was like when she was a cheerleader, people seemed to just part to let her through. Some looked in awe, some looked scared. The ones that looked scared were the smart ones, no one would be spared today of they got in her way.

When she was about to head to her first class of the day, she heard someone approach her. Hoping it was Rachel, she attempted to look less angry and more damaged. When she turned around though, she felt legitimate anger.

"What the hell do you want Santana?"

"Well, well, well. Look whose back." Santana seemed amused.

"I'll ask again. What the hell do you want?" Quinn didn't have the patience for this.

"Come on buddy. After the sleepover on Saturday I thought we were best pals again." Santana accentuated this with a light shoulder punch.

"Really? Was that before or after I had you pinned to the floor?"

"That was a fluke and you know it." This was true. Quinn didn't like having to resort to anything physical.

"This is the last time I'll ask. What. Do. You. Want?"

"Somebody told me that the real Head Bitch in Charge was back. I assumed she could only mean you. So, what happened to start this?" Santana asked. Quinn knew it was a power advantage for Santana to know, so she didn't answer. "Berry's also walking around like a ghost. So what happened? Did you dump her?"

"She's walking around like a ghost?" Quinn asked with concern. That gave it away.

"Oh my God. She dumped you!" Santana looked all too pleased. "Good. Now you won't mind if I get her thrown in Puck's dumpster." Quinn grabbed Santana and slammed her into the lockers.

"You do anything to her and I'll do something far worse to you. Do you understand?" Quinn threatened.

"Since when the hell do you have any strength whatsoever! You're a freaking Barbie doll!" Quinn slammed her into the locker again.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Quinn shouted at her.

"Yes fine." Santana whispered.

"Stay away from her." Quinn said before turning around and walking to her class. Two thoughts were going through Quinn's head as she sat in her first class of the day. One was, 'that ought to scare some people.' The second was,' I hope Rachel doesn't hear about this.'

-/-

By the time lunch had rolled around, Quinn had worked out that yes, Rachel was avoiding her. Quinn really didn't know if this were a good thing or bad. It was good because that meant that Quinn wasn't constantly faced with what she wanted, but couldn't have. It was bad because well, Quinn liked being around Rachel.

Quinn was glad that her next class was media. That meant that Rachel would be there. As much as she really didn't want to have Rachel flat out tell her that they weren't together anymore, she needed to know so she could come up with a plan to fix everything. That was her goal from Santana's conversation onwards. She had a new resolve and it was doing wonders for her spirit because if Rachel was acting like a ghost that meant she was at least a little hung up over Saturday.

Quinn arrived to media early to wait for Rachel. As expected, Rachel was the second person into the room after Quinn. She looked really frightened for a second, before turning around. Quinn could tell she was heading for the door again, so she ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Rachel wait, I just want to talk."

"Look Quinn. I... I really just need a little time right now. I... I don't know where my feelings stand and I think it's best to just stop being in such close contact until I work everything out. I... I just need a few days." Rachel said. She took a seat at the front and Quinn took a seat at the back. So there was still a chance. That was what kept Quinn going for the rest of the day.

-/-

At the end of the day, Quinn decided to skip glee. Rachel said she wanted space until she made a decision and Quinn was going to give it to her. After school, when Quinn was just sitting around at home though, she felt like she herself needed to do some thinking to sort her head out.

Even after the reassurance that they weren't yet broken up, Quinn still had to place her own feelings more firmly in her mind. Not her feelings of Rachel, they were calling out loud and clear her love for the diva, but her dependency on her. She had resigned herself to the fact that yes, Rachel almost rejecting her should have hurt, but after such a small amount of time together it shouldn't have felt like the world was on the verge of ending.

That was why Quinn found herself walking just before the Sun went down, on her way to the clock tower. Quinn always felt safe and insignificant at the clock tower. She went to the viewing platform at the top and just watched the Sun set. It really was beautiful. If only the school taught her how to make her problems seem so small like the clock tower does.

Quinn looked out over the town. The whistle of the wind the only sound to be heard. Although her dependency on Rachel was still scary, Quinn figured that if Rachel gave them a real chance she would be happy to let herself fall back into the dependent category again, this time though, she wouldn't let Rachel go.

For the first time for more than a week, Quinn felt pretty calm. She knew there would be much work to be done to get Rachel to really be with her on an emotional standpoint, but she was confident she was up to the challenge. If Rachel said that no, they couldn't be together, Quinn was just going to shower her with as much romance as possible. Love notes, roses, gifts. Whatever it took.

Quinn was changing rapidly. In the morning she had been all, 'the worlds out to get me so I'll go out and get the world.' Now though she was more, 'things will happen on my terms.' That of course, wasn't necessarily true. If things were happening on her terms then Rachel would be head over heels in love with her and there would be no reason for her to be at the clock tower at all.

That was just it though, wasn't it? If things were happening on her terms she wouldn't have been in love with Rachel in the first place. Maybe sometimes being out of control was a good thing. Quinn just needed enough control now to make Rachel really think about her and what being with her could actually bring her. Quinn hoped Rachel's answer to that was happiness.

When the Sun had finally, fully gone down, Quinn stayed out on the clock tower for a few more minutes. Could she make Rachel happy? Her heart was telling her yes and lately her heart seemed to have full reign over her right now. Quinn shivered. It was starting to get cold. She decided it was time to go.

As she crossed the street after exiting the viewing platform, Quinn wished she had driven. It would have taken less than half the time and she would have been warm. As she entered the park, Quinn realised it was also really dark.

Quinn pulled her arms tight around herself and she sped up a bit. She didn't get all that far before she felt a sharp tug and heard her dress rip.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And you guys didn't think that you were going to hate me. I've been trying to update as much as I can to satisfy the tension we have here. Other than that I'm not giving anything away for this chapter. Enjoy XD**

**Read and Review**

**Quinn's Day**

**-/-**

Quinn tried not to panic too much. Perhaps it was just a tree branch. She heard a grunt followed by another tug and more ripping. No, definitely not a tree branch. Deciding that now was the time to panic; she took in a deep breath and screamed.

"Shut up and will be over quicker!" It was a gruff voice Quinn had never heard before.

"Let me go!" She pleaded. There was another sharp tug and now Quinn was holding up her dress. Quinn knew she was in trouble unless someone came soon. "HELP!" She screamed. It was her only hope.

"QUINN?" There was a reply from the street. That voice she did know, though she couldn't place who it was.

"I'M HERE! HELP ME PLEASE!" Quinn hadn't even realised she had been crying until she could hear her own voice. There was the loud thudding of a man's feet on the ground; it was all Quinn had to go on as it was too dark to really see anything.

He captor seemed unperturbed, but seemed to know that the game was up. Quinn felt her dress go slack, before she could move though; she felt a blow to the left side of her stomach. "Let her go!" Her supposed saviour demanded. Then she saw him. It was Leroy Berry. Leroy Berry was coming to save her.

Her captor swung around to face him. Then Quinn realised that something was off. The ground was moving upwards at a very alarming rate. When her head hit the ground, Quinn realised that the ground hadn't moved up, she had fallen. Then she saw it. It was reflecting the moonlight, and it wasn't silver like it should be. It was a knife, and it was covered in blood. It was Quinn's blood.

"He's got a knife." Quinn warned clutching her side. It was really all she could do at this point. Leroy nodded once to show he knew. Her captor dove at Leroy and started slashing. Instead of dodging like Quinn had expected, Leroy met him head on and threw a punch. It connected with a small crunch.

Her captor shook his head and lunged again. This time, the two men fell to the floor and wrestled. Quinn couldn't really keep track of what was happening, it was too dark and the movements were too close together. Eventually, Leroy landed a knee to her captor's stomach and they fell apart. Both men got to their feet immediately. They both looked at Quinn for a second before her captor took off running in the opposite direction.

"Quinn, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Leroy asked immediately. Quinn removed her hands from her side. She rubbed them together as she knew there wasn't enough visibility to see any blood. She could feel her fingers slipping and sliding far too easily.

"He... He cut me." Quinn said in a shaky voice. As soon as that sentence was out, Leroy Berry's phone was out and he was asking for aid. While he was answering questions, he knelt down beside her. He saw she was clutching her side so he pulled her arms out of the way.

"This is going to hurt, but it needs to happen." He didn't wait for any response; he just applied pressure to her wound. "Lots of blood. On both yes." That didn't make sense to Quinn, but she was too busy trying to escape her body and her pain. She could hear sirens in the distance, and it felt like the pressure in her side was weakening. When she saw the flash of red and blue lights, her head became too heavy to hold up and it fell to the ground. Quinn felt a massive weight fall onto her before she blacked out.

-/-

When Quinn woke up, everything hurt. She felt like she had belly wacked into a pool full of metal. After several attempts, she opened her eyes. As soon as she had opened them, she shut them again. Everything was far too bright and white. Was she dead? The only two places that Quinn knew were supposed to have that much light were Heaven and the Sun. Judging by the pain she was in; both seemed as likely as each other.

She tried to open her eyes again. It was easier this time as well as a little less bright. She tried sitting up, but that was far too hard so she just looked around. No, she wasn't dead; she was just in a hospital. She could see one of those bags on a pole next to her, and it seemed to be holding trace amounts of blood. She checked her arm. She found a small bandage on her right arm so she guessed that she had been injected while she was unconscious.

Although she couldn't really check, Quinn couldn't feel anything on her head so she let it roll to the left side which didn't have a curtain but a window. She saw a chair next to her bed and a handbag on it. It was her mum's handbag. She smiled, if this weren't so serious it would have been funny watching her mother's face when she would have seen her daughter knocked out. Her mum wasn't in the room however so Quinn supposed she had gone to get some coffee or a drink. You never really could tell with Judy.

It wasn't too long before a nurse walked into the room. "Hello Quinn. Are you feeling okay?" She asked noticing that Quinn was awake.

"I hurt everywhere." Quinn complained. She may as well do it while she had someone who was actually going to wait on her.

"I'll get something for that soon okay. I have something difficult to ask." Quinn nodded for the nurse to continue. "Did you know the man that saved you?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah I know him. He's my... friend's dad."

"Well, this is difficult, he... he passed away."

"HE WHAT?" Quinn couldn't have heard that right.

"He died from his injuries. Lost too much blood. His cut was much deeper and longer than yours." The nurse said sadly. Quinn could feel the tears beginning to run down her own face.

"But he... he didn't get cut. I would have seen it. He would have looked hurt." Quinn protested.

"Maybe he didn't want you to see. He was found passed out on top of you. It was a good thing that you were near the gates and in the middle of the path or it might have been too late for you too." Despite that answering a lot of questions Quinn had had about the phone call, she didn't believe the nurse. She would have known if Leroy had had any injuries. Just then, Judy walked in, took one look at Quinn before turning to the nurse.

"You told her didn't you?" Judy sounded accusatory. Hearing that just destroyed Quinn from the inside out.

"It's better she hear it now then later on."

"She just woke up!"

"I'm sorry but she needed to hear it." Quinn still couldn't really sit up, so she raised her hands to her face to hide her tears. Leroy had died protecting her. One of Quinn's immediate thoughts was, 'I'm so sorry Rachel.' Rachel's dad had died, and it was all her fault. She had cost Rachel her dad. All her fault, it was all her fault.

"Quinnie." Judy wrapped her arms around Quinn as she cried. "At least you're alright." Judy whispered softly. Little did she know that was reason for Quinn to just cry harder. Rachel's dad had died, and not only was it her fault but she was okay as well.

"She's right. You are going to have a scar on the right side of your stomach but there will be no lasting damage." Quinn was finding it a little difficult to breath and her breaths were coming out a little short. "You don't, however, have a full stock of blood so you can't do any strenuous physical activity for at least a week. It will leave you lightheaded and out of breath in only a few minutes as you have just experienced." Quinn was quickly beginning to dislike this nurse; she was really cold-hearted to be delivering all this bad news in such a clinical tone. "Get some rest and you will be discharged tomorrow if not later today."

-/-

Quinn found herself lying back home in bed approximately 15 hours later. She had been told to just sleep and rest and call if she needed anything. She did need something, and that was to forget. Why was it that everything she wanted to forget became one of the most memorable things in her life? It wasn't fair. It was like the world had a grudge on her.

Quinn's thoughts weren't only on herself though. She knew that as bad as she felt, Rachel and Hiram would be feeling about a hundred times worse. Quinn could only begin to imagine what was going through their heads right now. Especially Rachel's. Less than a day ago, Quinn had been worried about whether or not she could get Rachel to fall for her. Now though, she had to not only do that but had to push through the resentment Rachel was going to feel for her.

It was after that thought that Quinn caught herself. Someone had just died to save her, and all she was thinking about was how to trick that person's daughter into loving her? That just wasn't right. It wasn't fair to Leroy, Hiram or even Rachel herself for that matter. Not only that, but she realised that the only way to be with Rachel again was to trick her. Lie through her teeth, manipulate and stab backs. It was what Quinn was good at, but Rachel not only frowned upon all of that but was worth more than that. It was that thought that sobered Quinn up.

Quinn had been lying down all day and felt like she needed to stretch her legs a little. She decided that she was going to go and get herself something to do from downstairs as to not only have some entertainment and a distraction from her thoughts, but as an excuse to stand up.

She had much more movement from when she had originally woken up. She wasn't perfect, but she could move all of her body. Quinn slowly got to her feet and stood for a second. She decided that she was in fact stable enough to move, so she walked towards the door using the walls for support. It took her much longer than necessary, but she eventually made it down stairs.

She walked into the lounge room and was disgusted. On the couch was her mum, passed out, with a near empty wine bottle in her hand. Quinn really couldn't believe it. Quinn had been home approximately half an hour, and already her mother had gotten onto the drink and passed out. So much for 'call me if you need me.' Quinn had no intention of calling her mother if she needed her regardless, but she was still deeply hurt that her mum wouldn't even stop drinking on the day that her daughter had almost died.

Quinn noticed her laptop sitting on the coffee table from when she was doing homework a few days ago. With one more seething look at her mum, Quinn picked it up and made her way back upstairs. When she was safe in her bed, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She knew that her mother's universe didn't revolve around her, but she thought she registered at least a little. She sighed, there wasn't all that much she could do about that right now and worse things had happened in the last 24 hours. Much worse things.

Quinn flicked her laptop on and thought about what she wanted to do. She was about to open Skype when she realised that she really didn't want to talk with anyone right now. She thought about just searching YouTube but knew she wasn't going to find anything funny either. Eventually, she just opened her steam account and scrolled though her games. She settled on the game that involved the least death possible and opened it. It was a horror game, but there wasn't much death. Hours later, Quinn fell asleep and left her character to lose its mind, just like the real Quinn was.

-/-

**A/N: Think of it this way, things can only get better from here, right?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, for the people who are still reading, we have something I have yet to do. Santana's day, well for the first part anyway. Special thank-you to everyone who is reviewing in these hard times for, the girls. You guys are motivating me to update quickly to push into some lighter stuff. Though we are still a couple chapters off, the fluff is on the horizon, trust me.**

**And we also have a long chapter. Always love it when I get 2,500+.**

**Read and Review**

**Santana's day.**

**Wednesday**

**-/- **

Santana walked into school on Wednesday, pinkie linked with Brittany's as always. It was a small show of weakness that Santana wouldn't have allowed for anybody except for the blonde. Even though she was at the top of the school, that didn't mean she was immune to a mutiny so she was always wary of anything suspicious when with her Britts.

"Do you think Quinn and Rachel will be here today?" Brittany asked as they walked in the front doors.

"I don't know B, but we can find out soon okay?" The absence of the annoying brunette and ex-HBIC hadn't gone unnoticed by Santana. It was annoying that Brittany wanted to be friends with them but when Brittany wanted something, she usually got it. In the old days, Santana would have just texted Quinn immediately when she found out she wasn't at school. Those days were far behind her though, even if she did still notice the disappearance.

"If Q isn't here will you call her?" It was that pleading look that always got Santana, and she was receiving it right now. She looked away from the puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe B. We'll see okay?" Santana may have turned away, but she had still seen sad look before answering, that meant she could flat out say 'no' like she had wanted to. They went to Brittany's locker first like every morning. When Brittany was done, they moved onto Santana's. Halfway through organising her locker, Santana felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yeah Britts?" Santana said without looking out of her locker.

"Santana." When Santana didn't turn around, Brittany tried the more direct approach. "Santana look." She turned around and looked to where Brittany was looking. Standing at her own locker was Rachel Berry. Not just any Rachel Berry either, but a Rachel Berry with tears stains down her face and looking miserable. It was Santana's favourite type.

"S stop them." Brittany said suddenly. Santana looked around to see a cheerleader with a slushie in hand, walking straight at Berry.

"Why?"

"She's sad."

"So what? That makes it even better."

"Find out why, and then do it. Please. She looks really sad." Santana sighed. She pulled out her phone, scrolled through it and found Treacy. After a quick text of '_halt movements'_ Treacy looked straight Santana and turned around. Santana had her cheerio's trained well. Not only did they do whatever she said, but she had a special ringtone in all their phones for when she was giving out orders. That ringtone came before anything for any one of the cheerleaders.

'_Why?_' Santana received the text back. She wasn't used to texts back. _'Cause I said so. You may still get your chance. Just hold a sec.' _Santana sent back. She didn't like the defiance of the question but it was a fair question so she was prepared to let it slide.

"How do you want me to find out what's wrong with her?" Santana asked Brittany. The blonde thought for a second.

"Call Quinn. I know you told me they aren't together but maybe she still knows." Brittany suggested. Santana thought this was a terrible idea, but she did it anyway. She called Quinn and waited. She picked up after four rings.

"What do you want Santana?"

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"Why?" There was silence for a second.

"I got cut. What do you care anyway?" Santana figured that that was as much as she was going to get out of the blonde on that one so she pushed on.

"Why is Berry sadder than usual?"

"She's not at school!" Quinn exclaimed. She sounded strained and worried.

"She is across the corridor from me as we speak." Santana liked the urgency in Quinn's voice. "I also have a slushie on stand-by for her. Tell em what I want of she is going to be cold as well as sad."

"Santana no. You have to protect her!" That just sounded strange. Santana doing protecting of anyone but Brittany was one thing, protecting Rachel Berry was like asking her to swim naked in Antarctica.

"Other than that being the dumbest request I have ever heard, why would I anyway? You won't even tell me what I want to know."

"Santana please. Her dad just died on Monday. You have to protect her." That tugged Santana's heart a little.

"Why the hell is she here if her dad died two days ago?" Santana demanded.

"I don't know. If I had known she would be at school I swear that I would be there too." That sparked a question in Santana's head.

"You were there when he died, weren't you? That's how you got cut." Santana whispered into the phone. Already knowing the answer, this was just for confirmation.

"Yes. He was protecting me. You have to help Rachel today Santana. Please, I'm begging you." Any other time, Santana would have felt good about having Quinn beg her for something, right now though it made her feel cold.

"Fine. This one time."

"Thank-you." Santana hung up the phone. She opened up her groups and sent a message to all the students she knew the number of telling them that Rachel was off-limits for any kind of ridicule until further notice. Santana had noticed that Rachel was also looking at her phone. The Latina quickly looked at the people in the group marked school. Sure enough, Manhands was among the names listed. They both looked up from their phones, locked eyes for a second and Rachel mouthed 'thank-you' across the corridor. Santana actually felt a little warm at that faint smile that was ghosting the diva's lips.

**-/-Quinn's Day**

Quinn was in full out panic mode. What the hell was Rachel doing at school? Why had Hiram let her? Why did she want to go? Why was she just sitting in her bed asking herself questions that she couldn't really answer? She wasn't going to anymore. She got to her shaky feet and walked over to the dresser. In the last few days, she was getting better and better at moving. She dressed herself and made her way downstairs.

Quinn wasn't fussed about making noise. Her mum had gone back to work the day after Quinn had been released from hospital. Quinn decided to have some breakfast while she thought of what to do. Two pieces of toast and some bacon later, she was in her car. She had been told not to drive for the next few days, but this was something she needed to do. When she arrived at her destination, she sat in the car for a good minute.

Quinn was second guessing herself, and that was something she always hated doing. Deciding that she had already gone against orders not to drive to get where she was, Quinn got out of the car and walked to the door. She rang the door bell and waited. When the door was opened, she was in full view of a shocked Hiram Berry.

"Q...Quinn? What are you doing here?" She could feel the tears beginning to run down her face.

"I am s...so so sorry." She choked out. The next thing she knew, his arms were around her, pulling her into a crushing hug. A hug that she hastened to return.

"It wasn't your fault." She could hear the tears in his voice as well.

"Yes it was. If I hadn't have gone-"

"Do you know why he was there?" Hiram cut her off. Quinn shook her head. Even though he couldn't see, he could feel her answer. "He was going to talk to you."

"W...Why?"

"Well, after the sleep over you had with Rachel, she seemed a little shell shocked. We asked her what happened, but she didn't tell us. So we decided that you would know. Rachel a few more days to start acting normally again, but by Monday, she still hadn't. I suppose that your mother must have known where you were and he followed."

"That doesn't mean it's not my fault. If I hadn't been-"

"If you hadn't been Rachel's best friend she's ever had. If the world was a nice place. Quinn, I can't stress this enough. You. Weren't. Holding. The. Knife." He emphasised each word by shaking her slightly.

"I didn't die! He was saving me."

"Your injuries were less deep and less long. Leroy's last act was one of a hero. If he had a choice of how to die, it would have been saving Rachel's friend." Quinn honestly couldn't believe that this man that was holding her was so emotionally strong. Sure, he was crying, but the content of his thoughts, his ability to make her feel a bit better, the way he was seeing reason. More than anything, the way he wasn't resenting her for living. It was more than she could say for herself at this stage.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again. He nodded. This time he could tell it didn't mean that she was sorry for living. Now, her soul thoughts were about being sorry for his loss.

"Come on in." He pulled away from her and they both wiped their eyes. Quinn walked inside and waited for him to close the door. She then followed him into the kitchen. "Take a seat." She obliged. "So, I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened at the sleepover?"

Quinn's mind went into open warfare. She felt like she should tell him, but she felt like she shouldn't. Not only was she completely uncomfortable talking about this kind of stuff with anyone but Rachel, but what was it her place to talk about something Rachel had obviously kept a secret anyway? Besides, she was already in a pretty ordinary place with the diva and telling her secrets probably wouldn't help that in any way.

Then there was the other side of the argument. The side that said that, 'you are the reason that this man's husband died. Are you really not going to give him something as simple as the truth?'Quinn was adamant that although she may not have been the cause of Leroy's death, she was still the reason. How hard would it be to just come clean anyway? It was six simple words. 'I told her I love her.' It would be as simple as that.

"I see." Quinn feared she had said it out loud before he noticed that he was talking about her indecision. "Can you at least tell me what mood the action was done in?" Quinn thought about it for a second.

"It was said in... desperation? Fear? I don't really know, I just needed to tell her." Quinn realised a half second after she had finished talking that she had just given away that it was in fact her that made Rachel a ghost.

"Was it an insult?" Quinn almost laughed at that. If loving someone was an insult, the world would be a very different place. If she thought it was bad now, at least there was one thing as untouchable and sacred as real love. Marriage didn't guarantee love, but it was a good way to show that you were in it.

"It was nowhere near an insult. It... It may have made her think about everything in such a different way though. She's probably scared and angry at me." Quinn felt her eyes drop to the floor. She could feel Hiram's eyes on her. They weren't harsh or angry, just filled with curiosity and regarding her. She didn't need a good look at them to see that Hiram was trying to just see the answers to his questions just jump off her. It was a little unnerving really.

"I... I can't say for sure because Rachel's never acted like this, but I don't think she's angry at you. She might be confused and trying to work things out, but not angry." Quinn felt relieved for a second. Then, it felt like a ton of bricks had landed squarely on her heart.

"If she didn't before, she does now." Hiram opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and tried again.

"Quinn, just give her time. She'll come around."

"Can you... Can you please not try to make her? I... I want her to like me, but I want it to be her choice, not what you say to her. I want her to just forgive me because she wants to." Quinn left off that she thought it would be better in the long run. Saying that would have definitely asked some questions.

"But it would be her decision. She would just have all the facts." Hiram tried.

"No, can you just let her work it out herself? Please?" He nodded. "Why is she at school anyway?" Quinn asked. The question had been nagging at her since she learned where Rachel was. Hiram looked uncomfortable.

"I'll admit that I really didn't want her to go. She said that she needed something to take her mind off it and that she would feel better at school. I honestly wouldn't have protested if I thought she would have some friends to consol her but she doesn't. She's going to be all alone, feeling bad and probably getting picked on." It was Hiram's turn to look at his feet.

"She won't be getting picked on. She may even have a couple friends." Quinn supplied. He immediately looked up.

"What? How?" Quinn really didn't want to dash his hope, but wasn't about to lie to him.

"Well Santana called me before I came here. She was about to slushie Rachel I think."

"You mean the girl that held the sleepover?" Hiram was confused.

"Her girlfriend was the one that wanted us to come. She is powerless when it comes to Brittany. It's a good thing Brittany's so nice really. I'm guessing that she's the reason Santana called at all. She told me that she was going to have Rachel slushied unless I told her why I wasn't at school and Rachel was so sad. So I did. I made Santana promise to protect Rachel today and I think Brittany's nice enough to keep Rachel company." Before Quinn knew it, she was in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank-you Quinn."

"Really, it was the least I could do." He released her and went back to his own seat.

"So, I heard that you were released from the hospital the next day?" Quinn nodded.

"I have a nasty scar and stitching, but they said I was okay to go home as long as I stayed I bed. I'm not supposed to go to school until next Monday, but I'm not going to let Rachel be at school alone. It's a big ask to keep Santana off her for more than one day."

"Quinn, you really shouldn't-"

"I don't care, I'm going to. I'm not leaving her alone." Quinn said adamantly. Hiram looked at her with betraying, thankful eyes for a second before growing serious.

"Will you be coming to the funeral?" He asked. Quinn thought for a second.

"It depends." He could see that she was very close to tears again, but he had to ask.

"On what?"

"Whether or not Rachel wants me there."

"Quinn I don't think-"

"I know." She cut him off. "But I have to try and I can't be there if Rachel doesn't want me there." She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Sorry."

"Go ahead." She saw that she had a new text from Brittany. She opened it up to see a picture of Rachel and Santana walking down the corridor together. Quinn felt some tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Thank-you Brittany." She whispered. She turned her phone to let Hiram see the picture.

"Thank-you Quinn."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter really. Lots of 'feelings'. Just as a heads up I kinda screwed up last chapter. It was supposed to be set on Wednesday, not Monday. So that's two days after Quinn gets out of hospital, making this Thursday. That should make everything make more sense.**

**Read and Review**

**Quinn's day**

**-/-**

Quinn stayed at the Berry's house through most of the day. Hiram had given her his number in case she ever needed him. She promised herself to only use that number if she had good news. She freaked out a little when she heard the front door open and close when she was in the lounge room and heard Rachel's call of 'I'm home.' Rachel looked into the lounge room to see Hiram and Quinn sitting on the couch with a tin of biscuit on the coffee table. She looked between the two.

"Rachel-" Quinn tried, but the diva just turned on her heel and ran upstairs. Quinn was hurt, but she hadn't really expected any more from the future star. The hurt must have showed on her face because Hiram wrapped his arms around her.

"You sure you don't want me to talk to her?"

"No, it's okay. I had better go though, not that my mum will be home or sober enough to notice." Hiram looked contumacious, but released her.

"Will you come on Tuesday?" Quinn guessed that the funeral was on Tuesday, but she had enough tact not to ask for confirmation.

"Only if Rachel wants me there. If she doesn't, it's not really my place." Quinn said. She knew Hiram wanted her there but she couldn't be there if Rachel didn't want her there.

"She will on the day, no matter her emotions towards you. You may be in bit of a rocky place, but you are still her best friend Quinn."

"I'm sorry, I can't. But I swear that I'll do whatever it takes to make her want me there." Quinn promised. The thing about Quinn when she swore to something was that she always meant it. If she promised something, there was always a loophole so the other person wouldn't get what they wanted. If she swore though, she did exactly what you wanted. She walked over to the door and let herself out. Hiram stood in the doorway watching her.

"Thank-you for today Quinn."

"I should be the one thanking you."

-/-

Quinn readied herself for school the next day. Her mum had gotten home late last night and completely off her face drunk. Quinn was going to tell her she was going to school, but didn't really see the point. It's not like she would have remembered the conversation anyway.

When she arrived at school, there were some funny looks thrown her way. She wasn't sure whether it was because she hadn't been to school in a few days or just the way she was walking slowly and awkwardly. She made her way inside and went to her locker. When she was done, she began to search out Rachel. She had to protect her. Santana's protection would only have lasted a day tops, and the only reason Quinn was at school at all was because of the diva.

After a good few minutes looking in all the places she thought Rachel might be, Quinn found her in the theatre. Quinn just watched her for a few seconds before working up the courage to let herself be seen. She knew Rachel was going to yell at her and she wanted it all out before glee at the end of the day when they had glee club. She took a deep breath and walked to the stage where Rachel was.

"Leave me alone." Rachel spat as soon as she saw Quinn. Quinn could already see the tears start to well up in the diva's eyes. Quinn would do anything to stop them but knew there was nothing that could be done.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I-"

"I HATE YOU! MY DAD IS DEAD AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rachel screamed. "You said you wouldn't lie to me and then you did, just so you wouldn't lose your little toy." Rachel was breaking down before her eyes and Quinn just wanted to wrap her arms around her and promise that everything was going to be okay. Again, she knew she couldn't.

"Rachel I didn't lie. I meant what I-"

"SHUT UP. I HATE YOU!" Rachel ran away. That was probably what had hurt Quinn the most and it was happening for the second time in a week. She turned around, let her back rest against the side of the stage and slid down to the floor as her tears overwhelmed her. She was out of breath quickly again, but this time she continued to crying. She knew Rachel was going to yell at her. She knew it was going to be bad, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

Quinn heard someone approach, but she didn't look up. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her to her feet. The she began to get pulled away. She kept her hands over her eyes as she was led away to who knows where. She heard a door open and close, and then she was being lightly pushed onto a chair. She sat down as her hands were forced away from her face. She could then see that she was in Mr Shue's office with him.

"Are you okay Quinn? I heard yelling and then say you crying on the floor. What happened?" Quinn just shook her head. "Whatever happened, you can tell me." She shook her head again. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong with Rachel?"

"Her dad died protecting me." Quinn whispered though tears.

"I take it that it was her yelling then?" She nodded. "Does she think it's your fault?"

"It was."

"No Quinn. It wasn't your fault."

"How would you know? Were you there?" She screamed at him.

"Did you physically kill him?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. You were in trouble, he saved you. You should be thankful, not guilty."

"I am thankful." Quinn said. "But-"

"No buts. Stop crying. Rachel will forgive you. I take it this happened just recently so give her some time and she'll come around."

"I don't have time. Her other dad wants me at the funeral and I won't go if she doesn't want me there."

"Well I don't really know what you can do."

"I do and I'm doing it today in glee."

"Are you sure that's wise? You should let cool down." No Quinn wasn't sure, but it was all she had and it just might work.

-/-

At the end of the day, Quinn tracked down Puck just before glee club.

"Puck, I need your help."

"Sure. Anything you want babe." He smirked suggestively.

"I'm not your babe and get that smirk off your face before I knock it off." His smile immediately fell.

"Sure, what do you need Quinn?"

"I need to borrow your guitar for glee." She winced as she did so.

"What?" That was the exact reason she winced for. He guarded his guitar with his life.

"I need it for one song."

"Who's even going to play it?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Who's going to play it?" She knew she wasn't going to get passed this unless she told him.

"I will."

"You?"

"Me." She nodded.

"Do you even know how?"

"Can I use it or not?" She was running out of patience with him.

"Fine, but if there is one scratch on it when I get it back-"

"It's me; you'll get it back fine. Besides, you'll be in the room too." She pointed out.

"See you in glee then." She nodded. She turned away and ran to Rachel's locker. Hopefully, the diva wouldn't have been there yet. She sticky taped a note to the front and walked around the corner. She poked her head back around when she saw Rachel walking past her to her locker. She watched as Rachel walked up suspiciously to her locker and pulled off Quinn's note.

Rachel opened it up and started reading. Less than five seconds later, she was done. It was only a short note that read, _you want me to prove it? I'll give up one of my secrets to the glee club for you. _She looked at the bin for a second before folding up the note and putting it in her pocket. It made Quinn's heart soar.

Quinn took a few deep breaths to slow herself down. So Rachel hadn't thrown out the note; that really didn't mean anything. Maybe the diva was just holding onto it so she could burn it later. Quinn decided to refocus on what she needed to. Get to glee, woo Rachel. Get to glee, woo Rachel. It was repeating in her mind again and again as she took the long way to glee to avoid running into Rachel along the way.

As Quinn walked into the choir room, she was dead last. Well, last apart from Mr Shue. This was actually really bad, because the only seat left was next to Rachel and she had been hoping to be able to avoid Rachel until she had completed her plan. Quinn slowly walked in and took her seat next to the diva. Rachel's expression was unreadable. She looked neither angry nor happy to be sitting next to Quinn. This was better than the blonde had hoped for but she kept her face straight anyway.

When Mr Shue walked into the room he remained silent. He looked at Rachel and Quinn sitting together and looked hopeful.

"I got here last." Quinn muttered. He nodded sadly.

"So, you ready?" He asked her. She nodded and got to her feet. She walked over, moved a chair to the middle of the room and grabbed Puck's guitar. Rachel still had her blank face on, but that didn't stop Quinn from looking at her and only her. She began to strum and she heard a few impressed noises. Then she began to sing.

( watch?v=r6jzC04zFjE)

Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Quinn still had her eyes trained on Rachel. Her face was as unreadable as ever, but it seemed a little forced now. It was a good thing, yet bad at the same time. As always, it could go both ways.

[Chorus:]

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<p>

And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<p>

Quinn was meaning every word she was singing. She needed someone to make her right. She needed Rachel.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<br>And all I see is you  
>These city walls ain't got no love for me<br>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And all I need from you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

That was a little less true. This place loved her. That didn't stop it from crumbling down around her though.

[Chorus:]

Hurry I'm fallin'  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh, I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus:]

Hurry I'm fallin'

When Quinn was finished with the song, she calmly got up and handed Puck the guitar. When it was safely in his hands, she walked directly in front Rachel and dropped to her knees.

"Rachel, please." Quinn really didn't care that she was begging in front of a whole room full of people. She just needed Rachel. The girl in question still had that God damn unreadable expression though. Rachel contemplated her for a second.

"Get up." Rachel ordered. Quinn scrambled to her feet. Rachel also got up and left the room. The blonde was dumbfounded for a second.

"She wants you to follow her Quinn." Brittany piped up. Quinn dashed out the door after Rachel.

"What the hell is going on?" She heard Finn ask behind her. When in the corridor, she found Rachel standing outside a bathroom.

"In." Rachel ordered. Again, Quinn complied.

"Rachel I am so-"

"Save it. Tell me another one of your secrets." Rachel ordered.

"What?" Rachel took the note out of her pocket.

"You said 'one' of your secrets. Tell me another."

"I'm bit of a videogame nerd." Quinn said the first secret that came to her mind.

"Yeah right. And I'm secretly head cheerleader." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I'm not lying."

"What's your favourite game?" Rachel asked. Her voice was growing steadily more hysterical.

"Either Kingdom Hearts of Final Fantasy VII."

"Who made Final Fantasy?"

"Square Soft or Square Enix. Depends on whether you mean now or when it was made."

"Tell me another secret." Rachel demanded. Quinn seemed to have passed the first one.

"When I feel bad or sad I like to go to a place where I can see everything. Usually somewhere high." Quinn instantly regretted that. She knew that the diva was smart enough to put two and two together.

"Like you did on Monday? Like you did when you got my dad killed? You think you felt bad? How do you think I feel?" Rachel's expression was readable now. It was too bad that the information came in the form of anger and tears.

"Rachel I am so sorry. I didn't know he was-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up." Rachel put her hands over her ears until she was sure that Quinn wasn't talking. "You know what hurts the most?" Quinn shook her head. "I want to hate you. I want to hate you so fucking much." Quinn let her hopes get up a little. "You've been nothing but mean to me. You're the reason my dad died. But I can't. I was relieved when they told me you were going to be okay. I WAS RELIEVED! They just told me that my dad was dead, and I was fucking relieved when they said that you were pretty much unharmed."

Rachel took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down a little. "You still want to be my girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"More than anything." Quinn nodded.

"Fucking earn it this time then. I'm not just going to be your fuck buddy anymore. You want to be my girlfriend, and I mean my actual girlfriend, then we can start from scratch." Quinn looked straight into Rachel eyes.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. But I mean it. You aren't going to be able to touch me until we are actually ready." Rachel warned.

"Can... Can I hug you?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded.

"Hugging and kissing are as far as we go." Quinn closed the distance between them and slammed Rachel into a hug. She felt the tears start to run down her face when she felt Rachel's arms wrap around her body.

"Please don't go to school tomorrow." Quinn pleaded.

"Wait. You shouldn't be here at all should you?" Rachel asked.

"No." Quinn answered quietly.

"Oh Quinn." Five minutes later, both the girls were back in glee and Quinn was sending a text that she had been hoping to be able to the whole day. _I'll be there on Tuesday._

**-/-**

**A/N: For anybody wondering what the song was (like if you're on your phone or something), it was savin me by Nickleback.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter. I guess you could call it a filler, but it also shows a bit of how Quinn and Rachel will interact. Besides, if there wasn't this chapter, the next would be straight to the funeral and I really just don't think that that is right. As a heads up, it may not flow all that well. I wrote it at many different times, just doing a couple hundred words here and there. So sorry in advance.**

**Also, info regarding the LMB sequel. At this point, I'll probably get it started around chapter 20 of this. I still have a lot to go in this story and don't really see it ending too soon, so updates will probably slow as I'll be writing two fics at the same time. As for the name of it, I don't have the slightest clue up to this point but I'll tell you when I've got it.**

**Read and Review, all of them are greatly appreciated.**

**Quinn's Day**

**-/-**

Quinn woke up on Friday feeling better than she had in over a week. Rachel was set to come over being the main reason. She was going to go to Berry's but the diva refused as she really didn't want Quinn doing more moving than she had to. The blonde would have argued more but she was still a little worried that the diva would just get angry and leave her again.

It was barely eight o'clock when the doorbell rang and Quinn walked over to answer it. Rachel was on the other side smiling and holding something behind her back. When Quinn let her inside Quinn noticed it was a small tin.

"Hi Rachel. What do you have there?" Quinn asked. Rachel brought it to her front and held it out for Quinn. Quinn took it and shook it making a rattling sound.

"It's my 'I'm sorry' cookies. I've been mean to you and you haven't deserved it at all." Rachel said looking down. Quinn hugged her lightly.

"No, you had every right to be made. You really didn't have to make me cookies."

"Yes I did. Now just accept my cookies and sit down somewhere before you fall." Rachel put her hand around Quinn's hip to steady her as the blonde started laughing. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" Quinn stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"I will most definitely accept your cookies." Rachel started to blush and Quinn just smirked.

"Just sit down." Rachel led Quinn to the lounge room, still arm around her hip. She sat Quinn on the couch before bouncing back to her feet. "Now, where do you keep your glasses?" Rachel asked as she guessed her way to the kitchen.

"Top right cupboard." It wasn't a good direction, but Rachel seemed to get the gist as Quinn heard the tap run a second later and then Rachel returned holding the water. She walked up to Quinn and held it out. "You got this for me?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded.

"I'm looking after you today."

"I really don't need looking after."

"I never said you needed it but I just want you to focus on getting better."

"You want me to focus on regaining blood more quickly?" Quinn asked. "Is that even possible?"

"The doctors say that you generate the most amount of blood when you are relaxed and well hydrated. That means I do everything that involves moving and you drink up."

"How do you know all this?" Quinn was a little surprised at Rachel's medical knowledge.

"I may or may not have looked it up last night. I wanted to be prepared. There's also the fact that you have been running all over town while you are low on blood and could have collapsed at any minute. I can guarantee you that that will not be happening when you are with me. Understand?" Quinn's heart melted a little when Rachel said she looked it up. So far, Rachel had taken more care with her than even her mother had and she had been in the house for a maximum three minutes.

"Thanks Rachel."

"Don't thank me. Now, do you want something to eat? As much as I want you to be comfortable though, I won't be touching anything that has ever seen an animal. I just won't do it."

"I'm fine Rachel. What do you want to do?" Rachel shrugged then perked up.

"Well..." She said slowly. Quinn didn't like the tone of voice either.

"Well what?"

"You said you were a video game nerd. I wanna see." Quinn sighed.

"I'll go get it." She just couldn't say no to Rachel. If Rachel was begging for one thing and Brittany for the opposite, she would have quite a problem.

"I'll go get my laptop." Quinn started to get to her feet.

"No you won't." Rachel said, guiding her back down. "I'll go get it. Where is it?"

"In my room."

"Where in your room?" Quinn thought. That was a really good question. Where was her laptop?

"I don't really know." Rachel smiled devilishly.

"Well then, I had better do some looking around." She was upstairs in a flash. Five minutes later, Rachel returned holding Quinn's laptop.

"You didn't break anything did you?" Quinn wanted to see how Rachel would react. Rachel put her hand over her heart and put on a shocked expression.

"Quinn, I am outraged that you would even consider the possibility that I may damage a good of yours out of everybody. I take the upmost care to ensure that any passions of mine, anyone else's and especially yours do not take any damage when under my care. Furthermore, I would have thought that to cause any damage I would have made a sound which of course I did not." Quinn had forgotten one vital thing before asking Rachel if she had broken anything. This was still Rachel Berry and she was still prone to having Rachel Berry rants. She put the laptop on Quinn's lap and sat next to her.

"Now wow me with this untapped skill." Rachel ordered. Quinn took a risk and joked.

"It's been tapped alright. Mostly by you." Rachel blushed deeply.

"I was not talking about you as a whole. I meant the skills you supposedly have." Rachel said.

"You use your fingers to play games Rachel. The skills are fairly transferable." Rachel blushed deeper.

"You know what I mean."

"And you know what I mean." Although highly inappropriate for this stage in the relationship, Quinn still felt fairly confident that as long as Rachel blushed they would be okay with whatever they were talking about.

She opened up her computer and decided to bypass her steam account. She knew that all her steam games involved violence and she was pretty sure that would set Rachel off. It wasn't necessary in the slightest anyway as she had a DS emulator. She looked through the DS games she had and decided that Professor Layton was the most suitable.

"Professor Layton? I've seen the ads for this. Isn't this some kind of thinking game?" Rachel asked.

"They are fun puzzles. Besides, we are meant to be in school anyway so it would be good to get our brains thinking a bit." Quinn replied defensively.

"I thought this game was on the walking around thing."

"You mean a DS?"

"Yeah that. How did you get it on this?" Quinn sighed. She was a little surprised at how clueless Rachel was when it came to gaming.

"There's this thing called the internet Rachel."

"So this is illegal." Rachel stated.

"There are so many worse crimes than playing a game Rachel. Just let it go." Rachel shrugged.

"So what are we doing?"

"We are going to help Professor Layton and Luke solve some puzzles." Quinn explained.

"How?"

"Depends on what the question is asking." Rachel looked sceptical as the game started.

"You're smarter than me though so you should get all the answers." Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"This really isn't about how smart you are. This is more about problem solving." Rachel still looked sceptical as Quinn quickly looked for a starter puzzle.

-/-

An hour later, the girls were still on the couch. They were laying down now with Rachel resting slightly on top of Quinn. Rachel had a massive smile on her face and Quinn had a smaller more, 'that's my girlfriend' look on her face.

"I like this game." Rachel said as she answered yet another question correctly. After she had so begrudgingly started playing the game she had learned that she was in fact really good at it. Quinn had let her get the first one and immediately regretted it after Rachel answered the second one too. From there it just took off and Quinn was basically only an audience for the other girl's magic.

"I'll bet you do. What do you want to do now?" Quinn found that she really didn't care what they were doing, as long as she could be as close to Rachel as she was now.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Rachel asked. Quinn thought for a second.

"You should pick a movie." Quinn suggested.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I thought that you were supposed to be doing all the work. You pick one from the cabinet." Quinn pointed towards the TV. Rachel got up and Quinn immediately missed the contact they had.

"But you won't like anything I pick." Rachel complained as she started going through movies.

"Of course I will. They're my movies aren't they? Just pick whatever and it'll be all good."

"I bet you used that thing called the internet to get a lot of these." Rachel mocked.

"No. My uncle did." She mumbled. Eventually Rachel settled on a romantic comedy. She played it and moulded back into/onto Quinn. Quinn didn't pay much attention to the movie. She was too busy looking at Rachel. She was really concerned at the way Rachel was acting so normal. Sure, she was a little less happy and a little quieter, but Quinn had been expecting many more tears. She had expected to be the shoulder to cry on.

Quinn was actually so worried that she decided that while Rachel was watching the movie, she would send a text. _Do you want me to give you and Rachel a lift on Tuesday? _She received a reply immediately. _We were going to get a lift with my brother, but Rachel can go with you._ Quinn smiled. She and Rachel hadn't talked about the funeral at all. Literally, Rachel didn't even know Quinn was going. On the day of the funeral, Quinn was just going to rock up at the Berry's and hope Rachel wanted her there. Then again, what girlfriend wouldn't go to their girlfriend's dad's funeral?

All Quinn knew that was if Rachel was bottling all her emotions up now, she was going to explode at the funeral. It wasn't a bad thing; it just meant that she would have to be extra careful and sensitive about whichever way Rachel acted out. She knew there were going to be many, many tears and she was going to be the shoulder to cry on all day. She was perfectly content with that. She just knew it was going to be a long and hard day, especially for Rachel.

Quinn snuggled further into Rachel and rested her chin on Rachel's side. She knew that nothing was the same as before, but she wanted it to be. She wished she could have just kept things going the way they had been before and then could have revealed her feelings in a way that she would have wanted. Now, although she was holding Rachel, she knew she couldn't do much more. They hadn't even kissed since their 'breakup.'

Quinn wasn't complaining. She just wanted Rachel to feel more comfortable around her. She realised that they had only been going out a day, but they had history. It wouldn't be their first kiss. It shouldn't be that big a deal, but it was. It was going to be their first kiss as a real couple.

Quinn felt that she was the one who would usually have to start things like this, but she knew that it was Rachel who needed to make the move for the first kiss. Although they had both been hurt in the 'breakup', Rachel had been more emotionally scarred in Quinn's eyes. It made Quinn feel like she had done something wrong. Of course she actually had, but it made her feel like she had insulted Rachel and that the diva would be set to run away given the slightest chance.

An hour later, Rachel was shaking Quinn awake. Quinn didn't remember closing her eyes, but she had obviously fallen asleep. Rachel was smiling softly.

"You need to go to bed." Rachel said.

"I'm not tired though." Quinn said, yawning.

"Yes you are. I had better go home anyway. I don't want to leave daddy alone all day." Rachel said. Quinn nodded as she got to her feet. They walked to the front door and Quinn opened it.

"See you later Rach."

"Bye Quinn." Rachel ducked forward and kissed Quinn on the cheek. Although slightly disappointed, Quinn felt it was better than nothing. She waved as Rachel got in her car and drove away. Deciding that she probably could use a sleep, Quinn went into her room, closed the curtains and turned off her lights. She slept until her mum came in and asked if she wanted dinner six hours later.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Unfortunately, I may have failed my Advanced Math exam which in turn has gotten my mum on my case about doing too much writing and not enough math study. In my defence, the test was jibed and almost everyone failed. So, just as a heads up, updates may or may not slow.**

**Almost forgot, anyone who can suggest to em any FaBerry brilliance in the form of Fanfiction, please tell me. I've kind of hit a dry patch where I can't find any that are as amazing as the ones in my favourites. So, if you know any good ones, hook me up XD**

**As for the LMB sequel, I'm pretty sure I'm going to call it 'Never Comin' Round'. So, that'll probably be the next thing I post.**

**Quinn's Day**

**-/-**

Quinn took a deep breath as she got out of her car on Tuesday. It was still early in the morning she wasn't too sure how early Hiram was expecting her to show up. She was wearing her black funeral dress which she was sorry to say she had worn earlier in the year as well. It had been her grandfather's funeral. She didn't know him all that well but it was a sad occasion none the less.

Quinn noticed her hand was shaking when she rang the doorbell. She couldn't really get over the fact that she was going to the funeral of the man who died for her. Not only that, she was expected to be the strong one. She was the one that had to be there for someone else. She was the one that wasn't allowed to break down and have someone comfort her. The door was answered by someone Quinn had never seen before.

"Hello?" The woman eyed Quinn a little evilly.

"I'm here for Rachel." Quinn said in a small voice.

"Now really isn't the time." The woman said as she started closing the door.

"I'm taking her to the funeral." Quinn insisted. The woman looked sceptical but stopped closing the door.

"Is that Quinn? Let her in, she's taking Rachel." Quinn was a little disheartened to hear Hiram's voice was teary and weak. The woman shrugged and opened the door for Quinn to enter. There were about ten people in the lounge room with Hiram; most of them had some similar features. Quinn guessed that they were probably family. "Quinn, you should probably get Rachel up. If anyone is to do anything today, it's probably best that it be you." Quinn nodded and began to climb the stairs.

Quinn was a little worried as she walked into Rachel's bedroom. Rachel didn't even know she was coming and here she was about to walk into the diva's room to wake her up. Quinn really didn't know how this was going to go down, so she was very tentative as she walked up to Rachel. She just watched her sleeping for a second. It seemed cruel to wake her from her peace and throw her into the dark and sad world, but it was the task she had been given, so she leant over Rachel and shook her shoulder slightly.

"Rachel? Come on Rachel you have to wake up now." The next thing Quinn knew, she was being forced downwards by some hands on her neck and a pair of very kissable lips were all over hers. When she realised that Rachel was in fact kissing her, Quinn stopped struggling to get away and started kissing back. When the need for air became too great, Rachel released her hold on Quinn's neck and moved her hands lower to pull Quinn down into a hug.

"Thank-you so much Quinn." That was the biggest relief that Quinn could imagine at that moment. Rachel wanted her there. Rachel needed her there. Rachel needed her. That was a piece of information that Quinn hadn't of been all that sure of and now she had confirmation, however slight it may be. "You can't leave me today." Rachel whispered into her ear.

"I won't."

"Do you promise?" Hearing Rachel talk in such a lost and defeated voice really hurt Quinn. She couldn't do anything to make it better either. All she could do was try to put the broken pieces of Rachel back together. No easy feat, but Quinn felt she was up to it, anything for Rachel after all.

"I promise. Now you should probably get dressed."

"Are the rest of my family downstairs?" Rachel asked as she pulled away and walked to her wardrobe.

"I think so."

"Can you stay up here with me until we have to go then?"

"Why? Don't you like your family?" Quinn thought Rachel would have been the exact opposite. She would've thought the diva would have preferred to be around the people who knew her best and cared for her.

"No, I like them. It's just, well... I don't really want the trying to make me feel better and say everything's going to be alright because I know it won't be." A single tear fell from Rachel's eye. The diva quickly wiped it away as she pulled her own black dress from the wardrobe. Quinn could understand that. No matter what happened from here on out, Rachel would be down a parent. Quinn knew how hard that was because she was essentially down both. Her father because he had been kicked out, her mother due to alcohol.

"Turn around." Rachel motioned with a finger twirl. Quinn did immediately. In a real relationship like the one they were in, the two people probably wouldn't have seen each other naked after only a few days, so Rachel's order was fair. When Rachel was changed, they were both sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Quinn was trying to keep Rachel's mind off things until she actually had to think about death.

"Can you just hold me?" There goes that plan.

"Sure." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and just held her close, doing her best to protect her from the pain of the world.

-/-

Two hours later, they were getting into Quinn's car. Hiram had come up once to see how Rachel was doing, and left once he realised that Quinn was actually doing really well. One of her aunts also came to the bedroom to make Rachel eat. Quinn was left with the task of convincing Rachel to eat. The end result of that was Quinn forcing Rachel to look into her eyes and then beg. She knew Rachel didn't feel like eating, she also knew that Rachel needed to eat anyway. This was the one thing in the day that was going to let herself force Rachel to do.

As Quinn started the car, she noticed that Rachel's breathing was very short and irregular. She blindly reached out and took the diva's hand with her own and intertwined their fingers. As she started driving she drew patterns on the back of Rachel's hand with her thumb. Quinn was a little proud of herself when Rachel's breathing became more steady and quieter.

When they got to the church, Quinn released Rachel's hand only to get out of the car. When she was out, she rushed over to Rachel's side and took her hand again. Rachel clung to it like a lifeline. Quinn knew that had there been any other circumstances, she wouldn't have been caught dead holding Rachel's hand. Since they were at a funeral for Rachel's dad, she would just be seen as a best friend and even if they were seen as more, Quinn didn't care as long as Rachel felt safe.

She walked Rachel inside of the church and led her to where Hiram was. He was talking to someone, no doubt being told that they were sorry for his loss, but that didn't matter because it wasn't Rachel. Rachel mattered and that was the only thing, except Hiram, that mattered. It seemed as though Hiram thought the same thing as he turned to face them.

"You guys can go and sit anywhere at the front." Quinn nodded and walked to the front with Rachel. Quinn made sure to be sitting as close to the edge of the pew a possible with Rachel to the side of her. After a while, Quinn started to get annoyed on Rachel's behalf on all the people that clearly didn't know her personally that were telling that everything was going to be alright and that her dad was a good man. When they had a small respite from the people, Quinn decided to see how Rachel was feeling.

"Do you want me to make them go away? I can make them go away." Quinn whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"No, they mean well and maybe it'll make them feel better."

"Rachel, in all honesty I really don't care about making them feel better right now. You already told me this morning that you didn't want to have to put up with this."

"Hey guys." The girls were ripped from their argument by the familiar voice of Mr Shuester.

"Hi Mr Shue. Thank-you for coming today." Quinn was amazed how calm Rachel was.

"It's good to see that you guys have made up." Quinn wanted to point out that it was largely due to her plan that he had disagreed with in the first place, but she felt that this wasn't the best place to do that.

"Yes it is." Quinn forced out. She really didn't know what to say.

"Rachel, if there's anything at all anyone in the glee club can do, just let them know. We have are all sorry to hear about what has happened. If you ever need anyone to talk to as well, both Ms. Pillsbury and my own doors are always open."

"Thank-you Mr Shue." He nodded and walked away.

-/-

Lots of the start of the funeral was just a blur to Quinn. She was hearing everything, but she wasn't taking anything in. After Rachel's first tear fell, all of Quinn attention was diverted from the priest and to the girl she now had her arm around. To Quinn's horror, when Hiram got up to give his speech, Rachel followed. Quinn supposed in hindsight Rachel was always going to give a speech, but she just didn't imagine it happening.

Hiram's speech was very nice. There were many tears spilled, nut he got through it as Quinn expected to. Hiram talked about Leroy's past and how they first met and things that most people wouldn't have known, but Quinn was too focused on Rachel to really hear much of it. Then it was Rachel's turn. She stood up to the microphone and began to talk.

"My dad is always someone who I will look up to. He was always there for everyone when they needed it and..." Rachel had been crying from the beginning, but now her sobs were taking over her voice. She put her head down and just let herself cry. Hiram wrapped her into a hug, but it wasn't calming her down much. Quinn made a snap decision. She got up and walked over to Rachel. Hiram released her and Quinn grabbed her shoulders.

"Rachel, look at me." Rachel shook her head. "Rachel, please." Rachel looked up and their eyes locked. "You can do this. You can do this for your dad."

"But what if I don't say the perfect thing?"

"Whatever your heart tells you to say will be perfect. Nobody knows you better than your dad except for your daddy, and not even he knows what your dad meant to you. Rachel, you are one of the bravest people I have ever met, you can do this."

"Stay with me." Rachel pleaded. Quinn nodded and grabbed her hand. Rachel turned back to the microphone. "My dad was always someone to help you if you needed it. He always put others before himself. He liked reading, finding out how I am at school, being together, making people smile. He liked all the little things that made him what he was. He made me want to win and be the best so he would be proud of me. He only wanted what was best for me rather than the best for him. He even died helping one of the most important people in my life.

"He would have been happier to have died as a hero rather than let old age get him. My dad can be remembered for many things that he liked or did, but I'll always remember him as the man who let his little girl just sit on his lap and tell him that she wanted to be a Broadway star and not make fun of her, but put her into some singing and acting classes immediately. I'll remember him as the man who gave me my hope."

As Rachel stepped away from the microphone, Quinn could feel her hand shaking. Quinn hugged her tightly.

"That was amazing Rach. Your dad would have been proud." Even though Quinn knew that was going to make Rachel cry harder, she thought it needed to be said. So when Rachel started crying harder and collapsed onto Quinn, the blonde was ready and half guided, half carried Rachel back to her seat, it was fairly expected on the blonde's part.

"Will you stay over with me tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Quinn didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but she was going to do it anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so sorry for this chapter. It is really terrible. This chapter was seriously that hard to write it's not funny. I really had no idea what to do and I'm sure it showed in the chapter. It's also one of the reasons for the long update time.**

**Read and Review, they always are appreciated. Especially seeing the difficulty I had with this chapter. It would be nice to know how badly I screwed it up.**

**Quinn's day.**

**-/-**

When the funeral was finished, Quinn knew her day was far from over. She and Rachel walked outside and stood around like everyone else was. The weather reflected the mood of the area. It was very dark with rainclouds everywhere. There was no sun or blue sky to be seen in any direction.

"Quinn, can you take me home now?" Quinn was ripped from her thoughts of omen skies when Rachel spoke. She looked into Rachel's eyes and saw something she had very rarely seen. It was defeat.

"Of course. You want me to tell Hiram?" Rachel nodded. "Okay then, you get in the car and I'll tell him." Rachel nodded as she took the keys from Quinn's hand. Rachel turned away to supposedly find the car so Quinn turned away to look for Hiram. She scanned all the people standing outside but didn't see the man she was looking for so she went back inside the church.

Quinn was about to walk back in the front doors when someone stood in her way. Quinn didn't recognise the person but it was obvious the woman had sought her out. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked at the woman.

"Do I know you?" Quinn asked angrily as she really wasn't in the mood to be stopped. Leaving Rachel alone was bad enough; she didn't need to take longer than necessary.

"No but-"

"Then I don't care. Get out of my way, I have somewhere to be." Quinn cut the woman off.

"I want to know who you are." The woman wasn't moving.

"I'm Quinn Fabray; now get out of the way." Quinn insisted. The woman didn't look like she was going to move and the little patience that Quinn had for this woman was quickly disappearing. She decided to just step around her.

"Since when are you Rachel's friend?" That made Quinn stop in her tracks. She turned around slowly and locked eyes with the woman.

"Since when is that any of your business?" Quinn fired back. She turned back around and walked into the church. Questions like that always hurt Quinn at least a little. She knew she didn't deserve Rachel after everything she had put the diva through, and she didn't really need other people to remind her. She took a deep breath to regain her composure when she was inside. She was about to walk further inside and search the main room when she heard her name. She knew it was eavesdropping but she hid in the shadows next to one of the walls.

"So who is this Quinn girl? Rachel didn't seem to be with anyone else today." It was a male voice.

"She's Rachel's new friend. It was bit of a shock when she first said that they were going to have girl's night because Quinn always used to tease Rachel and belittle her in any way she could. This even included throwing slushies in her face at school." That was definitely Hiram.

"So you are letting Rachel hang out with this girl? You are letting her get close to Rachel and potentially give her ammunition to cause damage on a much more serious level? Do you think that this is really a good idea?"

"Quinn Fabray is the girl that Leroy died protecting. It is very clear that he trusted her and liked her. I'm not going to say that I wholeheartedly trust her, but so far it seems as though Quinn is good for Rachel. Besides, Rachel seems to trust and like her anyway and you know how stubborn she can be. There isn't really anything I could do even if I wanted to. I just have to take a chance and hope that Quinn really has changed like Rachel has promised me she has."

Quinn had heard about enough. She wasn't really too distraught by this news, but she didn't want to hear anymore either. She came out of the shadows and walked into the main room to see Hiram standing with who she supposed was one of his relatives from the morning.

"Ahh, Quinn. Where's Rachel?" Hiram asked.

"In my car, I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking her home."

"Will you be staying over tonight?"

"If it would be alright. Rachel asked me to." Quinn said off handedly.

"Sure and thank-you for taking such good care of her today." Quinn nodded.

"No problem. Anything to help out. Besides, I want to be there for her in whatever way I can. Why I'm needed or in what way doesn't matter." Quinn said the last part just in pure spite of the man who Hiram was talking with.

"Okay then. See you later."

"Bye." Quinn nodded to the man next to Hiram and walked away, back to her car without looking at anyone or anything. She wanted to get back to Rachel with no more interruptions. When she arrived at her car, she was met with a stone faced Rachel in the passenger seat. In Quinn's opinion, stone faced or expressionless Rachel was the scariest. Normally, Rachel wore her heart on her sleeve so one of the easiest ways to get a gauge of how broken she was, was to see if she had no expression. If she didn't, there was something seriously wrong.

Quinn sighed as she got into her car and gave Rachel's thigh a reassuring squeeze as she started the car. She felt Rachel take her hand as she started the quiet drive back to Rachel's. When they got inside, Quinn remembered how Rachel had treated her only a few days ago. She set Rachel down on the couch.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Quinn asked her.

"Quinn you really don't have to-"

"Good thing I want to then, isn't it?" Quinn replied as she walked to the kitchen. After rifling through some cupboards, she managed to find a glass. She went to the tap and filled it with water before walking back and handing it to Rachel.

"Thank-you but you really don't need to." Rachel said as she took the glass from Quinn. Quinn sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her, resting her cheek on Rachel's shoulder.

"Just let me do it." Quinn said softly. She closed her eyes and let herself relax into Rachel. She felt Rachel start to shake next to her and her eyes snapped open. Tears were beginning to roll down Rachel's cheeks. "Rachel." Quinn whispered as she wrapped her arms around the broken girl.

"He's gone." Rachel choked out. Quinn started to gently rock them back and forth as she rubbed patterns on Rachel's back. Quinn didn't have any words. She had nothing to make anything the slightest bit better. She started placing small, soft kisses all over Rachel's face. She didn't do it to make Rachel feel better; she did it to let her know she was there.

Eventually, Rachel stopped crying and just sat in Quinn's arms. On the tip of Quinn's tongue was 'it'll be alright.' But she had promised Rachel that she wouldn't lie to her and she really couldn't promise that. Later, they heard some car doors closing.

"Can we go upstairs?" Rachel asked. Quinn really wished that she would stop asking things instead of just saying that was what she wanted them to do. Especially when it was something as trivial as going upstairs.

"Sure, come on." They quickly hurried upstairs. Quinn was happier than she would be willing to admit that Rachel only wanted to be around her, and that shamed her a little. When they were in Rachel's room, Rachel pulled Quinn onto her bed and they just lay next to each other. The corner of Quinn's eye caught Rachel's alarm clock and it gave Quinn an idea to pass the time. She plugged her I Phone into it and let it shuffle her music.

It played some light piano music that was the only thing on Quinn's phone to have been given the coveted five stars rating from her. She just loved it. When she was angry, it calmed her down. When she was sad, it made her feel a bit better. She hoped that maybe it would make Rachel feel a bit better as well, but she wasn't holding her breath. It had never been used as a feel good thing when she felt as bad as Rachel must right now.

Quinn lay back down and pulled Rachel back into her arms. Rachel buried her face into Quinn's neck, but not to try and hide her tears. She did it to be closer to Quinn. There was a difference and Quinn could feel it. This was the way Rachel held her in her more recent dreams. It was more, 'I just want to be here with you', rather than the whole, 'I'm scared of everything that's happening.' Quinn liked the second one because it made her feel important, but she had always wanted the first one.

"I like this music." Rachel said softly.

"It's good, isn't it? It always makes me feel better. Good thing it was the first song my phone shuffled to."

"Where did you find it?" Rachel asked, closing her eyes.

"It's the menu music for Kingdom Hearts. I know it's nerdy but this music is the best thing I've ever heard. Well, except for maybe you." Rachel laughed lightly.

"No, this is the one musical thing that is better than me." Hearing Rachel joke was a good thing in Quinn's opinion. It had been a long and hard day and although Quinn knew that Rachel was strong enough to get through it, and as much as she pushed to keep Rachel relatively happy, she had expected more tears. She hadn't wanted more tears and she had done whatever she could to stop them, but she had expected more.

"Will you hold me forever?" Rachel asked out of the blue. Quinn was shocked. She felt numb. Thousands of thoughts came rushing to her head. She tried to grasp a few. Some were things like, 'that's basically a proposal' and 'does she want me to?' Then there were others. Things more like, 'you promised not to lie to her. You can't say for certain' and, 'don't take advantage of the broken Rachel!' What came out of her mouth wasn't what she had planned on saying.

"Forever. I promise." What she had planned on saying was 'I hope so'. Or even 'I'll try.' It wasn't that she didn't want to be there for Rachel forever, she just didn't trust herself not to screw this up somehow. Maybe Rachel was even calling her bluff as she spoke, but it was out there now. She had basically just said that she loved Rachel, for the first time since they had been a real couple.

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that." Rachel said. Quinn started rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's arm. She smiled. It may not have been the best decision to tell Rachel she'd be there forever, but at least it hadn't screwed things up with her. Yet, anyway. They just lay next to each other listening to Quinn's music for a couple hours, neither of them breaking the comfortable silence that had been created between them more than a couple times each. Eventually Rachel yawned and Quinn decided it was time to sleep.

"You can put these on." Rachel handed Quinn a tank top and some sleep shorts. "You can get changed in the bathroom." Quinn did just that. When she had returned, Rachel was already changed and was in bed with the covers over her. She looked so innocent and it was adorable. Quinn got into bed next to her and shut off the lights.

"Night Rachel."

"Night Quinn." Quinn's mind started racing.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. Please don't say it back though."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know everyone that reviewed seemed to like that last chapter, but I stand by what I said, I'm sorry it was so terrible. A good thing did come out of it though. That woman that was questioning Quinn after the funeral was just meant to be a passing character, but after all the questions I got about her I think I'd better actually come up with something that can be plot related. SO if you have any thoughts of whom it was or should be, message me.**

**Although a little off topic, the music that they were listening to (soft piano stuff) is actually Kingdom Hearts music and it is actually the only thing on my IPod to have 5 stars. It's called Dearly Beloved (1 or 2, they're both awesome) and I seriously recommend you look it up on YouTube.**

**Now that I'm finished with my ramblings, Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who does.**

**Rachel's day (just for something different)**

**-/-**

When Rachel woke the next day, her head hurt, her lips were dry and cracked and her throat felt like sandpaper. Although she had cried much less than she had expected yesterday, which could definitely be attributed to Quinn, she had cried enough and not been drinking a sufficient amount and now she was dehydrated.

Rachel tried to get up to move but her arm was pinned down by something. She cracked open an eye to see that Quinn was on top of it and had an arm stretched over the brunettes tiny waist. She smiled. She would never have expected to be in a position where she would be glad to wake up intertwined with Quinn Fabray, but here she was.

Rachel tried to move her arm out from under Quinn to free herself without waking the sleeping girl up, but then she realised that their legs were also tangled so she just gave up. She closed her eyes again and let her head fall back onto her pillow.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Rachel jumped slightly at the sound of Quinn's voice. She had been sure the blonde was asleep.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Rachel asked. Her voice was raspy and Quinn was quick to her feet.

"No, I was watching you sleep. I'll get you a drink." With that, Quinn walked out the door. Rachel immediately missed the other girl's warm body. She pulled the covers tighter around herself and hid her head below them.

Rachel heard her phone vibrate from the floor next to her bed. She wasn't sure whether to be happy, sad or angry with it. Happy because someone was talking to her, sad because it was probably teasing or angry because it had ruined her peace. She huffed as she stuck her head and one arm out of the covers to reach down and pick up her phone.

Rachel pressed the home button on her phone to see who the message was from before deciding if she had opened it or not. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock when she saw that she not only had one message, but 20. She unlocked her phone to see who they were all from. She felt tears come to her eyes when she saw that she had one from each of the glee members, minus Quinn, and two from a couple of her friends in the club such as Kurt and Mercedes.

She decided that she should open the one from Santana first to get the meanest out of the way. _I'm sorry about your dad. Don't leave Q's side.-S _Rachel blinked. A nice message from Santana? Unheard of. She started going through the rest of the messages. Most of them were generic sorry messages with different wordings for each person. The people who had sent two messages all had the same second message though. _Let Quinn take care of you._

Rachel looked at the times that all the messages were sent. All the first messages were sent a good deal before school was set to have started. In fact, Rachel was surprised that most of them were even awake to send the messages. Well, all except Santana's which was sent about 10 minutes before the first bell. She looked at the times of the second messages. They were all sent within a minute of each other, five minutes after Santana's.

Rachel felt a tear roll down her cheek. Santana had been nice to her. She had obviously told everyone that Quinn was going to be there and that Rachel would need looking after. She had tried to make sure that she wasn't alone and that she would have Quinn with her all day. Even though that happened without the texts, Rachel was still touched. Quinn walked back into the room with a glass of water and immediately noticed Rachel's face. She set the glass on the bedside table before cupping Rachel's face.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing. I got like, 20 texts from the glee club. Santana was nice to me."

"Oh. Well what did they say? Were they all nice?" Quinn suddenly looked a little threatening, as though if anyone was mean she would personally rip them to shreds.

"They were all nice. Santana told them to tell me to stay with you." Quinn looked a little shocked by this news but recovered quickly.

"That's good then. So what do you want to do?"

"Depends. Is there anyone downstairs?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, some of your family I think. I didn't really stop to check." Quinn replied. Rachel thought for a second.

"Can we just cuddle then?" She asked tentatively. She didn't know what Quinn would be comfortable with and didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Quinn smiled brightly and got under the covers with Rachel.

"Drink up." Quinn commanded. Rachel remembered the glass of water that Quinn had gotten for her. She quickly sculled it and pressed herself against Quinn after putting it back down. Quinn smiled more brightly. There was a vibration from the floor somewhere and Quinn groaned. "That'll be mine." She begrudgingly got out of the bed and started searching her clothes on the floor for her phone. She picked it up and looked at her message.

"That was Santana asking if I was with you yesterday." Quinn said.

"What did you say?" Rachel was curious to know how Quinn would respond to the fiery Latina.

"I told her I'm in bed with you now. I wonder if she'll get images from that." Rachel giggled. She wasn't going to let anything get that far. She wanted a real relationship and was still a little hung up that Quinn had basically stolen her virginity. She hadn't let any of her boyfriends go anywhere near that far with her and she decided that she was going to hold Quinn to the same standards.

"While I have my phone out, can I have a picture of us?" Quinn asked, getting back into the bed next to Rachel.

"Sure." Quinn held the phone out and put their heads together. Rachel didn't feel that that was a good enough couple's picture, so she grabbed Quinn's chin and pulled their lips together. Immediately both girls' eyes slammed shut. Before Quinn let herself get lost in the kiss, she snapped the picture. She took a couple to make sure she got a good one and then put her arms around Rachel's neck to pull them closer.

Rachel could tell Quinn was starting to lose herself and desire was starting to take over her. This means that Rachel will have to keep herself in check so that they didn't go too far. When Quinn licked her bottom lip, begging for entry, Rachel let her in. Their tongues moved in sync and their lips were quickly becoming swollen, and both girls loved it.

Quinn started to move herself on top of Rachel. Again, Rachel let her, but she put herself on her guard. Things were getting very close to going too far. Quinn's thigh slipped between Rachel's legs. The diva wasn't prepared for it and moaned loudly as she bucked into Quinn's thigh. She quickly regained herself and grabbed Quinn's shoulders.

"We need to stop." Rachel panted out. She had Quinn to ask why, so she was surprised when Quinn just nodded and got off of Rachel's body. "I'm sorry it's just that I want this to be a real relationship if it's going to be one at all, and I just think that less than a week is a lot too fast."

"There's no need to apologise Rachel. I want a real relationship too. Besides, I don't want to pressure you. There's no need to go any quicker than you feel comfortable." Rachel nodded. She put her head in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"When can we go back to school?" She asked. She didn't really hate school. She didn't love it, but there were worse places to be. Besides, she thought it would give her something to do and help get her mind off things. Then there was all the homework she was bound to get...

"Monday okay? We can go on Monday. Just, give time for everything to settle a bit."

"Will you come over every day?" Rachel asked. She knew she sounded needy, but she'd rather be needy than hopelessly bored over the next few days. As an added bonus, it would give her an excuse to keep her family away. She would rather deal with Quinn making her feel better than the rest of her family. She wasn't all too sure why, that's just how she felt.

"If you want me to." Quinn was obviously trying to sound casual and like she didn't really care whether she did or not, but Rachel could see her eyes light up at the mention of seeing each other every day. She let it slide though as she wanted to see Quinn just as much.

"What do you want to do? You are staying most of the day aren't you?" Rachel was suddenly nervous that Quinn might want to get home. Of course, she wouldn't really blame the blonde; she had been with Rachel for 24 hours now, but still.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to Rachel." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "What would you usually do for fun though? It's your house; you should know what to do." That was an excellent point. Usually right now she would be doing lots of exercise to catch up for missing both yesterday and today's morning routines. Somehow though, she didn't really think that Quinn would enjoy watching her exercise.

They could always of course just exercise together, but Rachel wasn't really too keen on being all sweaty and gross in front of Quinn, and she certainly didn't want to see Quinn all sweaty. Not because it would be gross though. She had see her sweaty before and it was anything but gross. She had even used it as a tactic to get into Quinn's pants in the first place and she knew if put in the same situation, it would be hard to resist.

"Hmm. Well, we could play a card game. Or a board game." Rachel was thinking of things that were time consuming.

"We can play a card game first. What do you have in mind?"

"Uno?" It came out more of a question than anything else.

"Are you asking me if you have Uno or not? Because quite frankly I don't know." Damn. She had been hoping that Quinn wouldn't have noticed her indecision. It wasn't like her to be indecisive either.

"I'll get the cards." Rachel stuck her nose in the air attempting to feign superiority as she got out of the bed and walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. After rifling through its contents for a couple seconds, she managed to find the deck of cards in a small container. "Game on."

-/-

One thing that Rachel had been concerned about with playing a card game or anything where she would have to be in competition with Quinn was that she would let her competitiveness take over. She tried her hardest to keep it in check, but that proved very difficult.

"Rachel." Quinn said in the middle of their second game.

"Yeah." Rachel put all her focus on the cards in her hand.

"I know that you're competitive and nothing you can do now is going to make me feel any less about you. That means that you can feel free to yell. As long as it's at the cards and not me though."

"I can play a friendly game of Uno without yelling or getting angry Quinn." Rachel said a-matter-of-factly.

"If it helps you sleep at night." Quinn shrugged. Rachel glared at her causing Quinn to laugh. "So you're saying you won't get mad if I do this?" Quinn placed a yellow 2 onto a blue 2, changing the colour. Rachel's eyebrows narrowed. All of her remaining cards were blue, so Quinn had essentially screwed her over.

"Of course not." Rachel bit the inside of her cheek as she picked up a card to keep in her frustration. Quinn was giving her a knowing look.

"What about this?" Quinn placed a red two on top of her old yellow two, changing the colour again. The card that Rachel had picked up previously was a yellow card, so Quinn had screwed her over again.

"I can control my anger." Rachel said as she picked up another card. Quinn put down a red four.

"Uno." She said with a smile. The card Rachel had just picked up was a colour changer and she immediately put it down.

"Blue." Rachel said with a smirk. She had Quinn now. Her mouth dropped open when Quinn put a blue three on the pile.

"I win." Quinn said with a bright smile. Rachel let out a frustrated growl.

"You did that on purpose!" Rachel pointed a finger an inch away from Quinn's face. Quinn leant forward and kissed it.

"Of course I did princess." Quinn stopped for a second before smiling. "I like the sound of that." Rachel wanted to come up with some witty remark, but she had nothing. She liked the sound of that too.

"This game is stupid, let's play something that involves skill." Rachel picked up the cards and put them back into their case.

"Do you have a chess board?"

"Of course I have a chess board. However, I think you have an advantage over me because you happen to be slightly smarter." Rachel wasn't dumb. In fact, she was in a few AP classes at school. The problem was Quinn was really smart and probably played chess more often than she did. That said, Rachel very rarely played it as she had no one to play with so that wasn't a big statement.

"So what, you're scared to play me?" Quinn mocked. Mocking is something Rachel wouldn't put up with.

"Go get the board; it's in the cupboard of the TV." Quinn smiled brightly and skipped away. Rachel sighed. She knew she was going to lose but then again, she had brought it on herself.

A couple hours of chess later, Quinn had shown just how good she actually was at the game, beating Rachel every time. For the last hour, Quinn had actually just been teaching Rachel strategies and really, just how to play.

"I had better go Rachel. Although I doubt it, my mum might be wondering where I am."

"Okay. I had fun today. Make sure you come over again tomorrow." Rachel got out of her bed. Quinn walked into the bathroom to quickly change before walking with Rachel downstairs. When they were at the door, Quinn looked around quickly before kissing Rachel on the nose.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." When Quinn was gone, Rachel went straight back upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm going to do something I have never done before. Ask for help. What I am going to propose to anyone and everyone who reviews is to find the thing you dislike most about my writing, and put it in a review. Example might be too short chapters, more emotions needed, slow down the writing, whatever. You don't even really have to think it's that bad, just something I can do better.**

**So, Read and Review. All are greatly appreciated. By the way, this is the Saturday after the funeral so it's just a small time jump.**

**Quinn's Day**

**-/-**

Quinn had kept her promise of going to Rachel's everyday so far in the week. It was now Saturday and she was getting ready to head out to Rachel's again. In fact, she was just getting out of the shower when she heard her mum call her from downstairs. Quinn thought for a second. She was only wearing a bathrobe and her hair was in a towel. She took a step towards the door before changing her mind and getting dressed.

She trudged downstairs with her hair in a towel. She would make her mum wait for her to get dressed, but she didn't want to rush drying her hair. She wanted to look at least a bit respectable for Rachel and that took time.

Quinn felt good. It had been al long time in her life, but she actually felt good about her life and who was in it. She hadn't really felt like this since weeks before she had let Puck get near enough to get her pregnant. She probably hadn't really felt like this since before she started Slushieing Rachel. She had found that she had this smile on her face the majority of the time and couldn't seem to get it off her face. She was happy though so it didn't matter.

"Mum?" She called as she made her way downstairs. It was the reflexive way to find out where her mum was.

"Lounge room Quinn." Quinn's eyebrow shot up. What was that voice? It was her mums, but it didn't sound right. It sounded shell shocked. Disturbed. Freaked out. Just plain wrong. Quinn cautiously made her way into the lounge room expecting to find a bomb or something sitting on the coffee table. She was surprised to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey, what's-" Quinn stopped as her eyes went wide and locked onto the device in her mother's hand. It was her, Quinn's, phone. Quinn swallowed hard and tried again. "What's up?" She tried to compose herself further using deep breaths. It was a little worrying when her breath kept getting caught in her throat.

"What is Rachel to you?" That was all Quinn needed to know that she was completely and utterly screwed. See on a whim, she had decided to make the photo of Rachel kissing her the picture that would come up when Rachel called. At first, it had seemed like a good idea. She loved the picture and really only thought she would ever see it. Apparently, it was a bad idea and she wasn't the only one to ever see it.

"Mum, please-" Quinn tried. She really did. It was her most innocent face, mixed with her most childish voice. There was no usual attempt at dominance or superiority. This was a begging Quinn, and it was not one that was seen by many.

"What is she to you Quinn?" Quinn could tell her mum was giving her an out here. Deny Rachel and nothing would happen. Nice and simple; the easy choice. Then why couldn't she do it. It would be so easy. All she would have to do is say, 'she's my friend'. That would be the end of it. Very few questions asked if any at all. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't do it.

"She's my girlfriend." Quinn opened her eyes just in time to watch her mum close hers. It was obvious that her mum was fighting tears. There were two opposing systems both attempting to override Quinn's body at the same time. One was the overwhelming urge to cry. The other was the no less overwhelming urge not to cry.

"Quinn-"

"I'm still your little girl. I can still be what you want me to be." Quinn tried in desperation to save herself.

"Break up with her and stop talking to her." Quinn knew it would come down to this. The ultimatum. She knew the question was coming; she just wasn't too sure of what her answer would be. A home and a good life or Rachel? She had been homeless before. She stayed with people, but she had been homeless. It was not a good feeling. You felt like a guest just staying the night wherever you went; no matter how long you stayed.

"I... I chose Rachel." It may not have been a correctly worded answer, but it was an answer to the question. Quinn started shaking, but she would not let herself cry.

"You know the drill then. Have all of the stuff you don't want sold out of here in half an hour. I'll set the timer on the stove." Quinn was shocked at how clinically her mum could just kick her out. Quinn knew how hard it was to lose a child and here was her mum just throwing her out like she had been looking for an excuse to her whole life.

Quinn took a few deep breaths to ensure that she wouldn't run out of oxygen and collapse. Not only would she not receive any medical aid from her mother, but she would lose all her stuff and probably be rolled outside.

She turned on her heel with her head held high and as she went back to her room. She knew how to do things better this time. First things first, get her hands on some bags and stuff anything and everything she could into them.

When most of her objects and keepsakes were in an assortment of backpacks and handbags, she moved onto clothes. She had also learned from last time that the number of clothes she managed to stuff into her suitcase wasn't all that essential. What mattered was to get her hands on various types of clothes and go for things that were comfortable rather than expensive.

She was pretty satisfied with what she had put together. Seven bags lay next to the door to her, now, old room. She grabbed two with each hand and made her way downstairs. At the front door, she thanked her lucky stars that her mum hadn't taken her cars keys and grabbed them with her mouth off their hook.

When everything was in her car, she took one quick look around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Lucky she did, or she would have left her laptop behind. With it clutched to her chest she walked out of the room. She knew it was the last time she would ever see it. She got into her car with five minutes to spare before her mum would have forced her outside. She only went as far as the edge of the street before shutting off the engine though.

Quinn pulled out her phone. She needed a place to stay. The first thing that came to her mind, and the only person she had wanted to talk to when she knew she was getting kicked out, was Rachel. That was always going to happen though. She looked through her contacts and brought up Rachel's. She edited the name to .princess. She put the dot at the front so it would be the first contact on the list.

She was about to it call when something stopped her. She stared at her phone for a few seconds. She couldn't go and live with Rachel. She just couldn't. Not only would it be bad for her image to both the general population of the school and her girlfriend alike, Hiram didn't trust her. She knew he had reason not to trust her, and that was a major factor in her crossing Rachel off her list off of places to stay.

Quinn stared to scroll up and down her list of contacts. She wasn't really very focused right now, and she just saw flashes of names go by. She closed her eyes and shook her head, focusing herself. Reopening her eyes, she started to analyse any real chances she had of staying with each individual person.

"There has to be someone." Quinn said aloud to herself. She stopped when she saw a certain name. Santana. Bitch? Yes. Hate her? Maybe. Used to be friends? Dubious. Chance of letting her stay? Very little. Even with all of that in mind, Quinn still found herself hitting the call button.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Was the first thing Quinn heard. She looked at the clock on her car radio.

"Yeah, it's about 11 am. Most of the world is up by now."

"What do you want?" Santana asked in an angry voice.

"My mum kicked me out again. I need a place to stay." Quinn no longer felt the urge to cry. She was just pissed. So she liked Rachel; that was no reason to kick her out.

"So your first instinct was to call me? What even happened?" Santana yawned loudly.

"She found out about Rachel and I wouldn't deny or break up with her." There was silence for a long time. Quinn didn't feel the need to break it though. Silence meant that Santana was thinking.

"You can stay here." It was so quiet Quinn couldn't be sure she heard it.

"What?"

"You can stay here. I... I know what it's like not having a family member accept you. I don't wish it on anybody." Quinn's eyes widened. She had more or less forgotten about that.

"Thank-you." Such an easy thing to say. It was unworthy in Quinn's opinion to be a conveyor of such gratitude.

"Whatever. Do you need help packing?"

"No, I'll be there in a couple minutes." There was silence where Quinn could only assume that Santana nodded. Then, they both hung up.

Quinn re-started her car and began the drive to Santana's. When she arrived at her destination, the Latina was already waiting outside.

"This has gotta suck." Santana stated as they walked inside.

"Wow, so tactful. But yeah, it kinda does."

"We can get your stuff later and why are you wearing a towel?" Quinn's hands rose to her head. She had forgotten about the towel. She took it off and handed it to Santana.

"Here you go." Quinn said as she shook out her hair.

"Thanks." Santana replied sarcastically. She then pointed upstairs. "You should probably dry your hair." Quinn nodded and made her way upstairs. She walked into the bathroom and began to dry her hair. She honestly had not expected this. Really, she could envision herself at most other people's houses, yet here she was at Santana's.

Quinn was also a little surprised at herself. She knew she loved Rachel, but getting kicked out for her? That was more than she had thought she was willing to do. Maybe she really loved Rachel. Like love loved. Not high school love but married loved. That thought alone was enough to give her nerves and butterflies.

She realised that she was actually in a really vulnerable position. She was clear at all sides from any kind of defence and it scared her. One word move now and not only would she be homeless, but alone with a broken heart to boot. It would also make her sacrifice of a place to stay a very, very poor decision. It was one she was sticking by, but it was a risky one.

At the time, the gravity of the situation was there in full swing but she had chosen Rachel. That meant that it was what she wanted. Right? Then again, her angry emotions at her mother were also running high and it was a little gratifying to know that she was doing directly what her mum didn't want her to do. She mulled that over for a bit. No, she most definitely was thinking more about her and Rachel at that point. Her mum's anger was just a nice added bonus.

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. It felt dry. It was probably dry. She turned off the hair dryer and put it back where she found it. She looked herself over in the mirror. She looked pretty good. Not amazing, but good enough for the circumstances.

Quinn opened the door and went over to the stairs. She stopped in her tracks at the top. At the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her and disappointed, was Rachel.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I want to say thank-you to everyone who has either favourited or followed this story thus far. I know I don't do it often enough, but it really means a lot to get those emails. You really have no idea what it means to be in the same favourites list as some of the best such as Roxystyle and itwasadream. I know I'm not in the same league as them but it's still really awesome to see them before I read my own name.**

**Basically what I got from the reviews for last chapter is that you want longer chapters and you hate but like the cliff-hangers. I think I'll leave the cliff-hangers because it's the easiest way to finish a chapter, but I'll try and make the chapters longer.**

**Also, I made a tumblr account for anyone who wants to follow me there. I will slowly post my stories there but I'm new to it so give me some time. XD**

**Finally, sorry for the update time. Rough couple of days I guess...**

**Read and Review**

**Quinn's day**

**-/-**

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"I could ask you the same question." Quinn didn't know what was worse, Rachel's hurt expression or her pissed voice.

"Well my mum saw my phone when you called before and..."

"I know what happened; I want to know why you're here." Rachel cut her off.

"I need a place to stay and..."

"And what? You're supposed to be with me. I'm supposed to be the one you come to if you need help." Quinn could see the tears that were threatening to spill onto Rachel's cheeks, but the diva seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping them in.

"I just think that it's better if I stay here."

"Why?" That was a really good question. She knew exactly why she was, she just didn't know if she wanted to tell Rachel. But then again, she couldn't really say anything else without lying and that was something she was no longer allowed to do to Rachel. She was silent while she thought over her options. "Tell me why you didn't come to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." It always made Quinn cringe when Rachel asked if she did something wrong. Most people would try and blame someone else, but Rachel immediately thought it was her own fault and Quinn hated it. Rachel was now crying though, and there was very little Quinn could do. "Please don't cry." Quinn started wiping the tears from Rachel's face.

"Tell me what I did then." Rachel begged. Quinn looked her in the eyes.

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why didn't you come to me?" Rachel pressed.

"Because your daddy doesn't trust me and I thought it would be best if I could make a better impression on him first before he found out I was homeless again!" Quinn didn't mean to make that sound so angry, but it made Rachel stop crying so it was probably preferable.

"Let's go then. I'm taking you home." Rachel said.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Quinn asked.

"I did and it was no reason for you not to live with me. Although I didn't know my daddy didn't trust you, which does hurt me deeply, he already said you can live with us. Besides, if you live with us then he will see that you are trustworthy more quickly and that will no longer be a problem. So come on, let's go." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

"Rachel I really don't think..."

"I'm sorry but you are living with me whether you want to or not." Rachel started pulling harder.

"So what you're saying is that you are going to force me." Quinn clarified. Rachel stopped pulling.

"No. I won't force you, but please. You have to see how much this means to me. I'm not going to beg because it's degrading and I really don't want to be found begging in Santana's house, but it would mean so much to me and I would appreciate it so much." Quinn could tell that Rachel was getting desperate as she was starting to repeat words more often than she normally would. 'So much' seemed to be Rachel's security blanket for when her back was to the wall.

"Why do you care so much?" Quinn asked.

"Don't you want to be close to me?" Rachel asked. She looked like a puppy that was realising it was about to be shot between the eyes.

"Of course I do. I just didn't think you did so much." Quinn admitted.

"If I didn't want to be with you, why would I be dating you? So will you stay with me? Please?" Quinn honestly hadn't really thought about. She had more or less assumed that Rachel was really only with her because they had sex and that she was only being so vulnerable and clingy because her dad had just died. That was bound to make anyone find someone familiar to cling to right?

"If you really want me to I will." The next thing she knew she was being pulled forward into a bear hug.

"Thank-you. Now, daddy is in my car and I'll tag along with you." Rachel said as she pulled Quinn towards the front door. "Thanks Santana, see you later." Rachel called in no direction in particular. Santana appeared from the lounge room and walked up to the door.

"Do I have to?" She asked opening the front door.

"We are all in glee club so yes, yes you do." Rachel answered in dead seriousness. Santana offered a half smile to Quinn as she was pulled out of the house by Rachel. Sure enough, Hiram Berry was in fact sitting in his car that was pulled over to the side of the road in front of Santana's house. He smiled when he saw them and when Rachel nodded; he started the car and drove away.

Quinn and Rachel got into Quinn's car. When they were both seated and Quinn had started the car, their eyes locked. Quinn saw something in the diva's eyes that she hadn't seen before. She couldn't really place it as angry or sad or anything really, but she trusted Rachel so she didn't really care. This was consolidated when Rachel reached over and grabbed her hand. It was more symbolic than anything. Rachel had her, which was more than could be said for most of the other people in her life.

"It'll be okay Quinn." Quinn nodded.

"I know that, it's just not ideal."

When they arrived at the Berry house, the front door was open and Hiram was standing outside waiting for them.

"Why is he waiting outside?" Quinn asked.

"So he can help grab your stuff I guess." Rachel shrugged and grabbed a bag from the backseat. Twisting back around, she quickly pecked Quinn on the lips and got out of the car. At first, Quinn thought it was pretty reckless but she realised that Hiram probably knew why she had been kicked out. Rachel had a mouth on her and no filter, everyone knew that.

Quinn twisted around and grabbed a bag of stuff for herself before following Rachel inside the house. This was actually happening. She was moving in with Rachel Berry, and not for just a small amount of time by the looks of it. When she had been kicked out the first time, she had only had a couple bags and they had probably had less stuff in them than the one Quinn was holding now, so when she watched Hiram pick up three bags from her backseat, it really hit her at what was happening.

She followed closely behind Rachel up the stairs and sped up so they were side-by-side. When they were outside the guest bedroom, Quinn turned to walk into it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked.

"The guest bedroom?" Quinn was confused.

"You're staying with me. I know sharing a bed is a big step and everything, but I'm not leaving you alone right now. Besides, someone's already staying in there." That was news to Quinn.

"Who?" She knew it was rude to ask, but she had to know.

"Aunty Mandy." Rachel said as she opened the door to her own room. Quinn just shrugged.

"Are you sure this is okay with your daddy though? I mean, he knows that we're together doesn't he?"

"Of course he does. But you seem to be forgetting two things. I'm Rachel Berry and I always get what I want. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Are you going to roll over in your sleep and impregnate me?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. Come on." Using her free hand, Rachel pulled Quinn into her room. They put the bags on the ground. As they turned around to go and get more bags, they saw Hiram at the door with a puzzled expression. Rachel did a perfect Quinn Fabray eyebrow raise and he sighed, walking in and putting down the bags.

"But please respect me enough not to do anything while I'm here." Quinn could feel her face heat up and she just looked at Rachel, who was also a slightly redder tinge.

"I'll have you know daddy that Quinn and I are nowhere near that stage in our relationship and I would appreciate it if you would not make her feel uncomfortable."

"She lives here now. She's no longer a guest and that means its open season." Quinn felt an odd mixture of happiness and dread at that. So she was in no way a guest, but she was open for teasing. It was like she had been given an IPod with no songs on it and she had just run out of cash; good for the time being but would get way better in time. Quinn could tell Rachel was about to say something again, so she whispered into her ear.

"The warning was a good one Princess. It's going to be hard for me to keep my hands off you when you are so close to me all the time. It's hard to manage even when I pass you in the halls at school. Imagine what it's going to be like now." That had the exact effect Quinn had been looking for. It seemed to have left Rachel paralysed. She chuckled as she went to go and grab another bag.

-/-

Quinn walked into Rachel's room a few minutes later with the last bag.

"Is that the last one?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. She looked at all the bags littered around the room.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said.

"For what?"

"Being such an inconvenience. I mean look at all the bags I have." Rachel was looking at Quinn very strangely.

"Oh my God. You're serious aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Quinn asked.

"I can't believe that you feel like an inconvenience. I mean seriously! You can tell how much this has got me going because since when do I ever say seriously? Quinn, you shouldn't feel like you are doing anything other than belonging. You could have denied me but by where you are now, that clearly didn't happen. Your mum probably would have given you the decision to dump me and move on as well. But again, here you are.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about or feel bad about. You have been so brave today and I can't believe that you don't think so. I don't want you to feel bad about anything right now. You are here, you are with me and I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm glad. Not only do I get to be around you more but you are somewhere where you will actually be cared for. Not with that heartless...Never mind."

Quinn was stunned. Really, she couldn't feel her body and she had nothing to say. Her shock was fuelled further when Rachel started moving her clothes about her wardrobe. At first Quinn just thought that Rachel was being a little crazy, then she realised what was happening.

"Rachel, you are not moving your clothing to make room for mine. I won't allow it." Quinn said sternly.

"Good thing I'm not moving my clothes to make more room then. There is already enough room; I am merely moving mine so we can distinguish between the two." Rachel said.

"No. I'm not putting my clothes in your wardrobe Rachel. It's yours for a reason."

"And I'm not going to allow you to live out of bags in our room." There it was again. Something that just stopped Quinn in her tracks. The word 'our' where 'my' belonged. It wasn't unsettling, but it would take some getting used to.

"I'm not putting my clothes in your wardrobe Rachel." Quinn was adamant about that.

"Fine, I'll do it slowly so you don't notice. Maybe when you sleep."

"That's not funny Rachel."

"Good thing that we're on the same page about that then." Rachel said brightly.

"Girls, I got lunch." They heard echo from downstairs. Both girls softened up facially a little.

"Look, don't feel like your imposing. Please. Because you aren't. At all. My daddy may not trust you and I'm sorry to say this but he has good reason. That does not, however, mean he doesn't like you, because he does. Very much in fact. Now, are you ready to meet my auntie Mandy?" Quinn shrugged. She didn't really know.

As they walked downstairs, something felt a little off to Quinn. When she walked into the kitchen with Rachel, she discovered what it was. "Auntie Mandy" was the same woman who had let Quinn into the house on the funeral day. Quinn just noticed that she was also the woman who had attempted to have a go at her about Rachel.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am making it my personal mission to make this story better. It won't have too long to go, 5-10 chapters maybe, but I will make these 5-10 chapters the best of my life. I'm not even going to say the usual. Enjoy.**

**-/-**

Quinn tensed as soon as she saw Rachel's aunt. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she really didn't need this right now. She had just been kicked out, and she was also feeling some small contemptuous feelings towards Rachel. She wouldn't say that either. She was strong, she knew that, but getting kicked out did impact on your emotions no matter how badly you tried to hide them.

Quinn had but one real choice. She had two responses ready. The first was if the other woman decided to be a bitch, which was more than likely, the second was if some sort of civility could be mustered from the witch.

"You must be Rachel's aunt Mandy." Quinn kept her face impassive. This way, it wasn't a threat, but nor was it a lowering of her weapon. Information was key in a game of wits. Always would be. Quinn was low on information other than this woman thought she owned Rachel and that they were related. The only way she could really win was to not give anything away she didn't need to.

"We meet again Quinn. Hiram tells me that you were thrown from you house. Why was that, assuming there is a reason?" Although it was rude, Quinn could tell that Hiram and Rachel would take it as a question of curiosity, so she had to keep herself civil.

"My mum found out that I'm dating Rachel. She gave me the choice to break up with Rachel and stay, or keep her and get kicked out. So, here I am." Quinn knew that that was an impressive response. There was no faulting that answer in anyway. She had stood up for Rachel at great personal cost. That was always a winner.

"Really? You and Rachel are together? That's the first I've heard about this. Must have been a tough job keeping that in the shadows. Putting yourself first and thinking of Rachel after. I mean, not even Hiram knew." Okay, so maybe there was fault in her response.

"We've only been together for about a week. It's only natural for most people to be in the dark with something so fresh. We have been trying to work things out together before sharing it with other people. Besides, I shouldn't have to tell people Rachel and I are together. If people were so eager to know, they could have asked. It's not like I spend all my day going over with people my most recent or important social interactions." Quinn knew that that response wasn't too hot. It made her seem harsh and Hiram uninterested.

"So you are saying that it is Hiram's fault that he was not informed about your relationship with his daughter? You couldn't have been the least bit chivalrous and asked Hiram to date his daughter like any good person would have? Like to sneak around behind people's backs do you?" Rachel seemed to have picked up on the fight going on. It was no mean feat as both women had been talking very fast and keeping a clinical tone. Anyone not looking into the eyes of either woman would have thought they were just having a very dull conversation.

"Wait. Are you two fighting? Stop it. Stop it now! I'm not stupid. Mandy leave Quinn alone. She has done nothing wrong. Actually, as she said, it is my fault she is here. If you two have some problem with each other, don't talk. Actually, I would prefer it if you didn't anyway. Quinn's already had a bad day and I don't like it when people special to me fight. It's not good." Quinn could tell just how upset Rachel was by all of this by the way she ran out of words and was forced to say, 'it's not good.' It just sounded awkward and a little childish.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn decided that she would just try and forget about this Mandy. Any words that were throw her way she would just ignore. In fact, she just felt like staying quiet anyway, she needed some time with her thoughts.

"Don't be. Although you both seem to fight very well and on the down low, I'm pretty sure that that wasn't your fault. I don't think that that is very fair. You do realise that Quinn is the reason that you are an aunt don't you?" That made Quinn do a double take.

"Wait. What?" Even as Quinn ran that through her mind, it made less and less sense. She wasn't the reason anyone was an aunt, let alone this woman that she had never met.

"Yes Quinn, you are the reason she is an aunt by law. This is Mandy Corcoran. Unlike her dear sister who shall remain nameless, she has actually given a damn about that has happened in my life and has been one of the constants in my life. She was friends with daddy before I was born and has stayed the same after. I have never really been angry with her at all until now, and I don't really see why she is acting this way towards you."

That was a lot to take in by anyone's standards. Rachel had such a messed up family, but then again, so did Quinn. Rachel's family was messed up biologically, but Quinn's was messed up in the head. She had parents who could throw her out like trash and she was trudging through life, seeming to make all mistakes possible, and here Rachel was, with her girlfriend as the mother of her sister, and was still standing so tall, proud and amazing. Quinn had always known that Rachel was something special, but she was quickly learning that she was vastly underestimating just how special Rachel was.

"Rachel, I care about you and from what I've heard from Shelby, this girl is bad news. She was pregnant at 16 for god's sake! I just feel it would be better for you to just forget about her. She is being far too controlling of you and I think you are letting her in too fast." So that was how things were huh? Up until this point, Quinn had assumed that Mandy didn't have a clue about who she was. She might have known the name and maybe had the face to go with it, but Quinn had thought that was it.

It changed their meetings entirely in Quinn's mind. She mentally patted herself on the back for handling them so well. Mandy had no doubt put so form of planning into their encounters, probably hearing about her quick tongue, so it made Quinn feel good to know she could handle situations where people had put thought into what they were going to say. Mandy had probably even planned what she was going to say when they came downstairs. It was an unfair advantage that had now been revoked from the older woman.

"So basically, what you're saying is that you trust Shelby's judgement over my own? You think I need the blessing of the woman who gave me up as a baby to see who I want? That's not the way this works. She doesn't know Quinn like I do. She doesn't know me like I do. And she sure as hell doesn't know what's going on between us like I do." Rachel was really getting riled up over this. Quinn supposed that would happen if you approached a pushy subject like Shelby and threatened her relationship.

"I'm not saying you need my sisters blessing to do anything Rachel. I just think that you should slow yourself down and trust me on this." That was evidently the wrong thing to say. Quinn had very rarely seen Rachel look so angry. She had tried to get a rise out of the diva before, and until now, thought she had. The look of pure rage marring Rachel's features was a clear indicator that Rachel could get much angrier that Quinn had ever anticipated.

"No." For such an angry look, it was a pretty anti-climatic answer. It was also much more effective than any diva rant that Rachel could have come up with though. Mandy visibly took a step back.

"Mandy I really think that you should let it go." Quinn was slightly startled to hear Hiram's voice. With her own argument and now Rachel's, she had completely forgotten he was in the room. Mandy just looked at him. After a few seconds, she turned her attention to Rachel. Rachel immediately moved closer to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her. It was basically a taunt. Quinn had no problem with being used as a taunt though, especially when Rachel was angry. It made her look really hot.

"Fine, who you choose to date is your choice." Mandy relented. Rachel seemed to swell up at her victory. The pride that was shown was one Quinn really only saw when Rachel had just nailed a massive solo. It was a good look on her as it seemed to be made of the same stuff as Rachel's anger. Hotness.

"It's good that you finally understand that. Quinn is here to stay and she means more to me than anything. Leave her alone or you will have me to deal with. She likes to deal with things on her own but believe me when I saw that I will find out. Quinn, if she doesn't leave you alone you had better tell me or you may be on the end of something similar to this." Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Fine, maybe not something similar to this but I will be angry at you." Rachel whispered. Quinn kissed the top of her head.

"Thank-you for defending me Princess." Rachel seemed to relax a little at the nickname.

"Of course, you defended me so it's only fair. Now let's get some lunch. We can take it back up to our room and cool down a bit. I'm so sorry for the way Mandy's been acting. She really does want the best for me but that is no reason for her to be mean to you. If it wasn't already clear, it's pretty obvious that you come first to me. I'll be honest, that's pretty unexpected, but true nonetheless."

Their lunch turned out to be some kind of vegan wraps. Quinn had to admit, they were pretty good. Quinn ate on Rachel's bed and Rachel insisted that she felt like standing. After a few minutes of this, Quinn noticed that Rachel was moving funnily and edging slowly towards her dresser. She looked to Rachel's feet.

"Rachel!"

"What?"

"Stop trying to move my bags into your dresser." Rachel looked affronted.

"Isn't the fact that I am resorting to rolling your bags with my foot into OUR dresser enough for you to just go with it? I mean really Quinn, why does it matter so much to you?" Rachel asked, not so subtly continuing to roll the nag at her foot towards the dresser.

"Because this is YOUR room, not mine. That is YOUR dresser, not mine. This is YOUR house, not mine. I'm not taking your stuff away from you Rachel." Quinn was adamant about that. She would not allow Rachel to give everything up for her. It wasn't a sign of affection; it was Rachel's need to have control over things around her and her inner good person. She would be doing it for anyone she knew that was kicked on the street.

Rachel sighed, picked up the bag at her feet and put it into her dresser. She then walked over and sat on the bed with Quinn. The blonde allowed her to take her hands, but refused to look into the brown orbs that she was sure were trying desperately to lure her into a state of 'whatever Rachel wants, Rachel gets.'

"Quinn, look at me." Quinn could hear the begging tone. She was sure she would be able to avoid caving to the voice; Rachel's attack had two prongs. Voice and eyes. Her ability to get what she what she wanted didn't work if she only had one of the two going for her.

"No. It's an unfair advantage I would rather you not have." Quinn folded her arms over her chest as she straightened up a bit and made herself feel confident. She wasn't going to let herself fold.

"Quinn please." Hang on. Was that crying? Quinn turned herself around. Sure enough, tears were flowing down Rachel's face. It made Quinn feel awful. She promised herself she wasn't going to hurt Rachel again, yet here she was, making her cry.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. You can put my stuff in your dresser if you want. I want you to, okay?" Quinn rushed out. Anything to stop the tears.

"Do you promise?" Rachel asked. It was such a small and childish voice. Quinn hated hearing that kind of voice. It made her feel like crap, especially seeing she was the one that caused it.

"I promise."

"Good. Now come and help me." Quinn looked at the other girl who had just gotten to her feet. She was no longer crying, and looked positively buoyant. Then it hit her.

"You weren't actually crying!"

"Of course not. See what happens when you don't look into my eyes Quinn? Much easier to act. Now, help me." Quinn didn't help. She just sat on the bed with a look of complete outrage on her face. Rachel had played her. Very well in fact. She felt pretty stupid as Rachel emptied all her bags into the dresser. She didn't move to help, she had been played after all, but she didn't get in the way either. She had promised Rachel she could put her clothes in the dresser.

"I can't believe you." Quinn was still sitting on the bed when Rachel had finished putting away her clothes ten minutes later. Rachel sat next to her.

"I can't believe you. You lied to me when you thought I was vulnerable. There I was, pretending to cry and you had the audacity to lie to me and say you wanted me to put your clothes in our dresser." Quinn just shook her head. "Okay, I'm sorry. But you have to see that you aren't an imposition unless you are fighting with me about whether or not things are ours or not."

Quinn continued to look pissed. Whether it was because she was angry at Rachel, or that she had let herself get played she didn't know. Rachel sighed. The next thing she knew, Quinn was being forcefully pushed back onto the bed. Then, Rachel was on top of her.

"You don't get to be angry at me Quinn. I'm doing what's best for us and I want you to hurry up and see that." Rachel looked livid, and that was much more preferable to Quinn than Rachel looking sad. Much easier to handle because it made her less worried about her feelings. Before she could retaliate though, Rachel had crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. Quinn tried to bring her hands to Rachel's sides, but they were caught in the air and slammed back onto the bed next to her head.

It was all Quinn could do to try and keep up as Rachel attacked her mouth. She made a mental note that angry Rachel made for not only hot Rachel, but awesome kissing Rachel. It was driving her insane. The things Rachel was doing to her was slowly tearing her apart and she loved it. After a good five minutes, Rachel pulled away. Quinn let her eyes slam shut as she panted hard to regain her breath.

"Hot enough for you Quinn?" Quinn opened her eyes to watch a very flushed Rachel get off her. Quinn wasn't going to let Rachel have the satisfaction of knowing that yes, it was easily hot enough for her. But she couldn't deny that the throbbing between her legs was telling her just how hot it was though.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. This story twice in a row? What's going on? Well, I have a plan that kinda requires this fic to be finished. So I'll probably keep posting this until it finishes. Only a few chapters to go so shouldn't be too hard.**

**-/-**

Rachel was pretty pleased with her days work. She had managed to get her way twice, both times against Quinn. She was used to getting her way, but it always felt better against Quinn. She always knew she would be in with a challenge and would have to work for it. It felt like practice for when she was going to be on stage and have to work hard for every little thing.

Of course, it was unfortunate that her practice had to come at great cost to Quinn, but in Rachel's eyes Quinn living with her was just an added bonus. She just wished that Quinn would see it that way. It was so much better for both of them with Quinn living with her. More alone time, more face time for the blonde with daddy and also more closeness. Rachel was having a hard time seeing any downsides.

Well, apart from Auntie Mandy being mean to Quinn. It was uncalled for and completely unlike her. It was a major reason Rachel wasn't really looking forward to dinner which was set to start in the next ten minutes. The girls had basically hid out in their room all day. It was probably a good thing that no one came to check up on them though. There was a few heated make-out sessions that would have led to some very awkward situations of walked in on.

Rachel had actually started to lose herself a few times. She caught herself just before she started anything too bad though, but oh how she wanted to just let Quinn take her. It was a bad idea though; she needed to teach Quinn that she couldn't just take what she wanted. Besides, Rachel was still a little resentful that Quinn had robbed her of her virginity in the first place.

"Quinn, promise me you won't start any fights with Mandy." That was something she didn't need. If she could keep Quinn controlled, all would be fine. The problem was Quinn would probably be either right or standing up for them as a couple, in which case Rachel wouldn't really want to stop her from saying anything.

"I won't start anything, but will retaliate if she says something. I'm not about to sit down or be insulted. And I'm definitely not about to sit and listen to her bring our relationship into question. I worked my ass off chasing after you, I'm not about to let you go." From the way Quinn's eyes bugged out when she finished saying that, it was pretty obvious she hadn't meant to say that.

"And don't you forget it. I'm a prised catch, don't let me go or you'll lose me forever." Rachel offered that as a way out for Quinn. She didn't think it was embarrassing to say that you worked hard to go out with someone, but obviously Quinn did for some reason or another. Rachel decided to keep in mind that Quinn had worked hard for her. Not to hold it over Quinn's head, but so it was something she could hold onto if things went bad. Something to say, yeah, Quinn Fabray wanted me one day.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not?" Rachel could see she was joking, so she decided to play along.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. In fact, you are stuck here. Locked in. No escape. I've already put in my measures so that you can't get away from me. That's why your stuff is in our dresser and we have a room together. You are officially stuck." Rachel declared with a smile.

"It's a good place to be stuck." From their seated position against the headboard, Quinn straddled Rachel's waist. She started placing kisses on Rachel's neck. It was her weak spot and it was driving her insane.

"Girls, dinner." Quinn let her head fall onto Rachel's shoulder. If Rachel swore when she was in a right state of mind, she knew she would be saying some unsavoury words right now. How could her daddy do that to her? It was an amazing feeling having Quinn attached to her neck and she really didn't want it to stop.

"Cockblocker." Quinn mumbled. Rachel was pretty sure that she wasn't meant to hear that, but she felt the need to comment on it anyway.

"You weren't getting any further." Rachel told her. She expected Quinn to look at least a little embarrassed but the blonde just looked slightly affronted.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"No as there would be no way for us to settle it. The moment has passed and there is no way for us to create the exact same conditions for us to receive a conclusion. Furthermore, you would be wasting your money as I know what is going on in my head better than you do and I would have stopped you." Rachel wasn't actually 100% certain that that was true, but saving face would dictate that Quinn not know that.

"I know that you wouldn't have stopped me. You would have let me do what I wanted. You may have your ideals and I think that they're good and everything, but when we get started it's hard to stop. Besides, that was me on low burner, I can make you feel things you've never felt before and I don't even have to touch you anywhere apart from your mouth." Rachel shivered. She had no doubt of Quinn's power to turn her on.

"We are getting off topic and should be heading downstairs so we can have dinner. I would prefer you avoid saying anything to anyone except for me that isn't completely necessary, but I do give you my permission to have your guard up." Rachel had a little fear about giving Quinn that right, but she felt she needed to.

"Whatever happened to 'no fights with Mandy'? Did you scrap that rule because you realised it was like telling a fish to stop swimming? It may work, but only for about three seconds." Rachel only made one connection there.

"Are you comparing yourself to a fish?" Rachel couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. Quinn noticed this and started sucking her neck again. "No. Okay, okay I'm sorry. Stop." Rachel tried to push Quinn away. It tickled and Rachel hated being tickled.

"Don't you like it baby?" Quinn asked as she continued to play with Rachel's neck even against the hands that were trying to push her away.

"No, I hate it. It's tickling me. Stop it." Rachel was fighting the laughter that was not humorous at all in her opinion. Quinn was clearly much more amused. She stopped tickling Rachel and got off her, but there was a glint in her eye that Rachel didn't like. "No. That does not mean you can start tickling me to get your way. That is very bad girlfriend thinking."

"I don't recall laying claim to ever being a good girlfriend Rachel." Quinn husked before turning away and walking out the door. Rachel quickly smoothed over her clothing and checked herself in her mirror; she really didn't need anyone thinking things had happened that actually hadn't. She then rushed out the door after Quinn.

When she made it halfway down the stairs, Rachel slowed down. She wanted to make sure that there was no conflict, but she didn't want to make it blaringly obvious. She was a star, and stars kept their cool and strived under pressure to make the most impossible things seem possible. Such as making Quinn look as though she didn't hate Mandy as much as she obviously did. It was going to be her toughest job yet.

Rachel wiped her face clean of emotion. It was something she had watched Quinn do many, many times, when Quinn thought she wasn't looking. Rachel was never staring, she merely marvelled at how the blonde could do it so easily. There was a difference between the ways the two girls used it though. For Rachel, it was to avoid looking eager or apprehensive. For Quinn, it was to look like a bitch and to strike fear into the hearts of her peers.

Rachel was no fool. She knew she was no chance of stopping Quinn just revert to a bitch when she got back to school. Rachel wasn't even too sure she really wanted to stop Quinn reverting to a bitch. That would mean she had changed her. She didn't want to change Quinn. She wasn't perfect, but she was closer than Finn, who had required bit of an overhaul. Quinn's bitchiness was what made her, her. Besides, it came in handy sometimes.

"No one's bleeding. That's a good sign." Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen. Mandy glared at her and Quinn pecked her on the cheek. Rachel knew it was just to spite Mandy, but who was she to complain? Free kisses? Yes please.

"I cut with my words Rachel. I have no need for physical exertion." Quinn joked.

"And doesn't she know that all too well?" Rachel knew she tensed, and she knew that Quinn was trying to keep her under control by wrapping her arms around her, but she didn't care.

"All the better to defend me with." Rachel said.

"So you do know she closely resembles a wolf. Pretty face but is just waiting to cause you harm. Bad for you. Dangerous. Bitch. Apparent slut." That was where Rachel completely snapped. She forcefully pushed Quinn off her, closed the distance between her and Mandy, pulled her arm back slapped her as hard as she could.

She knew it must have hurt Mandy, because her own hand was stinging and there was a red handprint marring her face, but she didn't care. Mandy deserved it for that. Call her girlfriend a slut? That wasn't going to go unpunished. Not only was it an insult to Quinn, but to her. It was HER girlfriend. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She could feel it was Quinn, but she still resisted.

"Let go of me Quinn! She doesn't get to say that." Rachel was kicking and screaming now. She knew she was probably hurting Quinn a little, but it was collateral damage.

"Rachel, honey please calm down. I don't want you to get hurt or do something you regret."

"Did you not hear what she called you?" Rachel screamed as she continued her struggle.

"Yes I did. But I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just calm down. I'm not going to let you go. You can eat on my lap." Rachel's mouth just dropped open.

"Quinn, I am not going to eat on your lap."

"I wasn't asking." The next thing Rachel knew she was off the ground completely.

"QUINN! Put me down this instant."

"No. You need to calm down and I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm going to hit that bitch for being mean to you." Rachel realised that was not completely rational, but she didn't care. That was before Quinn sat down and put her on her lap and started rubbing her arm. She was staring to calm down a bit and she didn't like it. Then Quinn whispered in her ear.

"You didn't mean that." Rachel just let Quinn hold her as she started crying.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hopefully I can answer some of the questions I've raised. Good point/s by Silverfox that have actually been the inspiration for this chapter. I thank-you for that. Oh, and sorry for the shortness of last chapter, I was busy with the RP and wanted to get that up.**

**Oh, and it turns out I worded the last sentence of that last chapter badly. Quinn whispered that she (Rachel) didn't mean what she was saying.**

**-/-**

"Please don't cry Rachel. You don't mean this, but that's what makes you a good person." That made Rachel cry harder. How was she a good person? She had just slapped and was threatening to do worse to someone who was very dear to her. She was a monster.

"I'm just so angry at her right now."

"I know sweetie, I know. But this is why I want you to focus on me, okay? Just forget her for a bit and if you still want to you can talk to her once you've calmed down a bit. Just deep breaths, okay?" Rachel nodded and tried to control her breathing. She had stopped crying, but it was harder work to breathe deeply. She focused on that for a bit and forgot everything else.

When Rachel had calmed down enough, she took her focus off herself and Quinn. Unfortunately, she felt some of her rage return only a second after she took in her surroundings. Her daddy was in the room! He had just heard exactly what had happened and had done nothing! Absolutely nothing. Rachel knew Quinn wouldn't like it, but this was one of those things that had to be addressed, and Quinn wouldn't have any say.

It was probably lucky that they were having veggie burgers for dinner, or it would have been pretty hard for Quinn to eat. Rachel didn't really care though; she was pretty content in Quinn's lap right now. Turns out her initial argument had been silly as if Quinn hadn't of insisted, she wouldn't have had this closeness or this comfort. When they had finished eating, Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Can you go upstairs? I need to talk to my daddy for a bit. Alone." She added this part because she knew her daddy could hear her, and he needed to know that this was serious. It was to give him warning more than anything. This way, she would feel more triumphant when she brought him down. Not only would she make him feel bad, he will have had time to gather a defence.

"About what sweet pea?" He asked. She could tell he was slightly nervous, but then again, he deserved to be. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say. She just knew there was going to be lots of shouting, maybe some crying but definitely anger.

"I'll tell you when Quinn is safely in our room. Mandy had probably better be here to. I won't direct anything towards her, she should just hear what we have to discuss. Now, off you go Quinn. I'll be there in a few." Quinn looked mutinous, but did as she was told. Rachel waited until she heard the door close upstairs before she spoke again.

"Sit down, both of you." Hiram moved from his place over at the sink to sit at the table next to Mandy. Rachel looked between them for a second, but eventually decided to just focus on her daddy. It was easier to be less angry.

"I must start by saying that I am very disappointed in you daddy. You just let Mandy insult my girlfriend. Repeatedly. With you in the room. Look I know that you don't trust her but-"

"How do you know I don't trust her?" Hiram looked genuinely surprised by this.

"She told me. I don't know how she knows, and quite frankly, I really don't care. That doesn't mean that you can let people walk all over her in this house. I'm going to stand up for her no matter who it is having a go at her."

"Why do you care so much?" Mandy asked her.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER." Rachel slammed her own hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say, well yell, that. One of the worst things about it though, is she realised it was true. She knew she fell with her heart first, but she had tried really hard to be reserved this time. It was hard seeing she was in such an emotional state around the girl and was always offered comfort, but she had tried hard nonetheless.

Now she had a big decision to make. Should she tell Quinn or not? Her daddy knew, and quite frankly, he no longer deserved to be in a place of more knowledge about her than Quinn did. It just wasn't right. She did love her daddy, but she also loved Quinn. She wouldn't be putting one before the other; they would be on evil ground.

"Are you sure?" Mandy asked. Rachel snapped.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Why do you hate Quinn so much? What has she done to you? Or is this about something that Shelby said? She doesn't know Quinn at all. She doesn't have any right to judge her." Rachel had to refrain herself from reaching over the table and punching Mandy square in the face.

"No. She told me the information, I made a judgement. Rachel I have heard many stories about this girl, not one of them good. How do you expect me to act? Do you expect me to just let her come in here and take you over like she seemingly has? I shouldn't have let her get anywhere near you in the first place."

"Oh yeah? Who did I go to when dad died? Who was with me every day for over a week? Who have I chosen? How do you think I know her? Do you think I've suddenly forgotten how she's treated me in the past? You think I want to forget? Of course I want to forget being slushied and called name. Of course I wish she had of been my friend at the start rather than take the long route. But at least she has gotten here. I can choose to be as forgiving or unforgiving as I want to be. It's up to me. Now that I know that I love her, if you do or say anything to her I swear that I will never forgive you."

Rachel decided to let that sink in. She walked upstairs to her room. Quinn was waiting anxiously on the bed just staring at the door. Rachel only had to take one look at her to tell she had heard a good deal of what had happened. It was then Rachel made her decision.

"I love you Quinn." She then run forward and took the blondes mouth with her own. It was different. Kissing her girlfriend felt much different from kissing the girl she knew she loved. Maybe it was just how she was feeling emotionally, but this kiss was so much better than usual and that was saying something. Eventually she pulled away.

"Really? Do you mean that?" Quinn seemed to be in disbelief. Rachel was a little bit too, but that didn't stop her from wanting to act out on it anyway.

"Of course I do. I would have thought you would have been able to hear me from downstairs. I'm pretty sure it would have been quite frightening for everyone else in the house to hear me yelling my love for you. It's not really the way I intended for you or myself to find out about this." Quinn hugged her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't care about the way that I found out. The way I found out means nothing compared to what is actually being said." Rachel smiled.

"But it's not romantic this way. You always say it at the perfect times. It always makes me feel like I'm in some kind of weird dream. I mean, it's hard to believe that you like me at all." Rachel admitted as her face fell. Quinn grabbed her chin and raised it so their eyes met.

"Right now do you think that I don't feel like I'm in the best dream of my life? You don't think I feel like I'm standing on air? Rachel I've told you that I love you twice. The first time was in desperation because you were leaving me, the other was right after we had sex. Do you honestly think that your time was any worse than mine? It's not where it was said, it's why it was said." Rachel looked at her like she had two heads. "Okay, I'll make this simpler. Do you like it when I tell you I love you?"

"Of course. It makes me feel special." Rachel was failing to see Quinn's big idea here.

"So, if I were to tell you I love you in, say, a bathroom you would like it correct?"

"Yes?"

"You don't sound to certain about that."

"That's because you are confusing me. Yes I would like it if you told me you loved me in a bathroom. I would like it anywhere." Rachel still didn't get what Quinn was on about.

"Exactly. You would like it if I told you I loved you anywhere. Well, so do I. Just hearing it makes me feel special and wanted. Get it?" Rachel nodded slowly. She still didn't really understand, but if it made Quinn happy, she wasn't going to take it away. She wrapped Quinn's arms tighter around her and moved them over to the bed. She was perfectly happy to just lay with Quinn for a while. She didn't feel the need to talk or do anything. She was happy to just be with the blonde.

It was peaceful for a few minutes, but their serenity was shattered by a knock on the door. Rachel was shooting daggers at it. She had been so happy... It was slowly opened to reveal Hiram standing in the doorway looking pretty disappointed in himself. Rachel opened her mouth to tell him to leave them alone but she was squeezed by Quinn. She craned her neck to see what Quinn wanted to communicate without words. She saw that Quinn's eyes were pleading for her to remain silent. She knew this for no other reason than the blonde's eyes were soft, so basically, it was a guess.

"Rachel I just came to tell you and Quinn that I am sorry. I have been a bystander when I should have stepped in and told her she was out of line. And Quinn, I just wanted to tell you that if Rachel trusts you enough to shout out her love for you, although that is something she would do, I trust you not to hurt her now." Rachel was about to say something again, but this time Quinn covered her mouth with her hands.

"Thank-you. I'm sure if Rachel could speak right now she would be singing words of praise." Rachel continuously licked Quinn's hand, but it didn't seem to be doing anything to deter the girl. Opting for the more direct approach, Rachel ripped the blonde's hand from her mouth.

"Yes, thank-you daddy. Just make sure next time you do intervene or I may not be so quick to forgive." Rachel warned. Quinn's hand was immediately over her mouth again.

"What she meant to say was thank-you full stop." Quinn smiled. Hiram just laughed.

"See you girls tomorrow." He closed the door again as he walked away. Rachel ripped Quinn's hand away from her mouth again.

"What the hell? I was about to tell him off." Rachel said.

"That's why I did it. He's letting me stay here Rachel. And not just stay here either, in your bed. With you in it. And he knows we're together. Just give him some slack so he doesn't change his mind." Quinn said.

"In 'our' bed." Rachel could feel Quinn's frustration in her grip. "Don't give me that. It's our bed. Besides, two things. One, he isn't about to kick you out. Ever. Two, I was only going to say things that he needed to hear. I'm not putting up with anyone saying anything about you. I just won't. I don't care if you want to or not, I'm not going to let it happen."

"Rachel-" Quinn started, but Rachel cut her off.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Rachel's eyes drooped a bit when Quinn stated rubbing circles with her thumbs on her stomach.

"You know, having your tongue playing with my hand like that wasn't really very fair. Especially seeing your dad was right at the door." Rachel gulped at the sound of Quinn's sultry voice. It wasn't easy to keep her mind on what the blonde was saying when she had that voice to contest with.

"You put your hand on my mouth. I was planning on doing that with my tongue anyway." The next thing Rachel new, she was flat on her back and was pinned to the bed.

"Well maybe you should do that with your tongue now." It was then that Quinn shoved her tongue down Rachel throat. Rachel moaned. Quinn was taking control of her. It wasn't just that, Quinn had taken control of her before; this was a 'you didn't do what I wanted' kiss. Rachel still felt that she was technically right for what she was going to do. She forcefully pushed Quinn off of her and then straddled her.

Rachel fought back by shoving her own tongue back down Quinn's throat. Quinn closed her lips around Rachel's tongue and started sucking it. Rachel was fighting a losing battle. She decided to throw in the towel before she lost control over her body. She pulled back.

"You are a dirty fighter." Rachel said as she pulled away.

"'Cause you thought I was squeaky clean."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't know what's done it, but there seems to have been bit on an influx of people reading my other stories over the last week or so. I'm not complaining by any standards, but for those of you who have caught up, welcome. Getting close to the end of this one. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I know that this will probably end next chapter. If there's anything you still want to see, tell me.**

**-/-**

On Monday, the girls were getting themselves ready for school. Quinn had expressed to Rachel that they were going to keep their relationship under wraps still. She knew she couldn't flat out pretend she still hated the diva, they were living together. That would have spread like wildfire. If they had said that they still hated each other that would be pretty unbelievable.

Quinn figured it was probably a good thing anyway. This way, she could say that Rachel was now off limits for slushies and name calling, and they could be good friends. Good friends at school anyway. At home, they were anything but friendly. Rachel was still upset at Mandy, but Quinn really couldn't blame her. The older woman hadn't said anything since Rachel had yelled at her, but she had made no show of remorse either. Quinn had just done her best to stay out of the older woman's way. The girls kept to their room mostly.

Quinn waited at the door for Rachel when she was ready to go. Quinn had pulled out Rachel's alarm clock as she knew it was to go off at six. That was way too early and Quinn really didn't fancy being woken up before the Sun appeared by a loud beeping sound just to watch her girlfriend workout. When they had gotten up it was 7:15. Rachel went absolutely ballistic. After the verbal assault Quinn guessed her ears probably would have been better off with the loud beeping sound. It would have been less painful.

Quinn also learnt that morning that Rachel got up for a reason other than to do her elliptical. She was abysmally slow at getting ready for school. In fact, if they didn't leave soon, they were going to be late. Quinn knew that if they were, she would never hear the end of it. She was therefore quite relieved to see Rachel walking downstairs with her bag. She looked pretty ready to Quinn.

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"I would have been ready half an hour ago if you hadn't of taken out my alarm." Rachel muttered.

"I said I was sorry."

"No. No you didn't actually. You said that it was for the best. Who's best Quinn? Not mine and not yours." Rachel fired up quickly.

"I'm sorry then. I love you." Quinn quickly pecked her on the cheek. It was remarkable how Rachel visibly deflated.

"I love you too. Just leave my alarm alone." Quinn smiled, getting out of things with Rachel just seemed a lot more manageable if that worked every time.

"Can I talk to you two for a second before you go?" Quinn turned to see Mandy looking at them.

"That depends. Do I want to hear what you have to say?" Rachel asked. Mandy ignored her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've treated you Quinn. Apparently it was uncalled for and I'll hope this doesn't affect my relationship with either of you." Quinn didn't know what relationship she had to ruin with the older woman but she felt that the apology was heartfelt enough. Rachel hugged Mandy.

"Thank-you. It won't."

"I'll see you soon Rachel." Mandy said as Rachel pulled away.

"Bye, thanks for looking after daddy." The next thing she knew, Quinn was being pulled out of the house. She got into the driver's seat and waited for Rachel to put on her seatbelt.

"What did she mean when she said, 'I'll see you soon'? It sounded like she is going away." Quinn asked as she started the car.

"She is going away. Back home. She was only staying for a few days to make sure daddy didn't get lonely." Rachel said. That tugged on Quinn's heart a little. She had thought that Mandy had basically just been mooching off Hiram and was thanking him for it by being a bitch to his daughter. That was always a little far out but the older woman had really done nothing in Quinn's view to prove the idea wrong. Now she felt bad for thinking of the woman as nothing but a cold hearted bitch. Nothing she could do about it now though.

-/-

After their week of freedom to do what they wanted to each other, Quinn was finding it a task to revert back to school life. Her brain was working properly and everything would have seemed normal but every few minutes with Rachel she would have to catch herself to avoid kissing the girl or taking her in her arms. A couple times Quinn hadn't managed to catch herself in time and ended up hugging the diva.

There was a fine line between a friendly hug and an amorous hug. The way Quinn saw it; a girl could get away with one amorous hug a day to any given person and not be considered to have feelings greater than friendship. Maybe with the exception of Brittany. Quinn had already slipped up three times in this lunchtime, but she was hoping no one had noticed. Nobody called her up on it, but that didn't mean they weren't watching or suspicious.

The first major highlight of the day also happened during lunch. One of the jocks favourite people to pick on walked into the cafeteria. Quinn knew what was going to happen as the football players approached him. It would seem as though Rachel did too. She grabbed at Quinn's arm and when their eyes locked, Rachel's eyes were pleading for Quinn to stop it.

She could have too. It would have been so easy. She could have just said, 'no, leave him alone.' They wouldn't have been happy with it, but they would have stopped. Quinn did nothing though. She was prepared to do whatever she could to keep Rachel in the clear, but that didn't extend to anyone else. Rachel was her responsibility, not any of these other people.

That was why she didn't even need to look to know that Rachel's face was probably now etched with disappointment. The loser had left the cafeteria covered in three different colours of slushie. Quinn had no doubt this was an outlet for their frustration that Rachel was now off limits.

"How could you still let them do that Quinn?" Rachel whispered in her ear when the loser had been gone for a few seconds. Quinn looked into her eyes. It was a little heartbreaking to see them so sad, but Quinn knew she must push through it.

"Rachel I want to be with you. I love you. You know that right?" Rachel nodded. "Then please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not going to do things like stop slushie attacks and stand up for people. Well, except for you. You have to understand that I'm still me. I'm not you. I don't have the same kind of courage you do. I have decision and pain courage. You have self assurance and pride courage." Rachel blinked.

"Can't you just have both though?"

"Clearly not."

"You didn't even try though." Rachel looked really hung up about it.

"Look, Rachel I'm sorry but I'm not going to do anything. Please don't try and make me. Just be happy that it isn't you anymore." Quinn wasn't going to let herself fold.

"But I'll still have to watch it. I'd rather it happen to me than watch it happen to someone that used to go through it with me. Just having them know that I somehow managed to escape it when they still suffer." She shivered. "I can't do it." Quinn immediately grabbed her hand.

"Rachel, no please. When it happens just look at me then. Please Rachel; I can't let it happen to you again." Quinn was begging now. She was keeping her composure with her body but her eyes and voice were clearly begging. She couldn't have Rachel subject herself to that again.

"It's not just the seeing it, it's the knowing that it is happening. How about you just not watch when it happens to me."

"Okay, fine that was a stupid point. Just Rachel please." Quinn just needed Rachel to agree with her. No slushies on Rachel was good.

"But I feel bad. I feel better when I've been slushied. Wait, are you crying?" Quinn immediately wiped at her eyes. She hadn't thought she'd been crying but the tears that were now on her fingers told a different story.

"Rachel, I love you. Please don't let yourself get slushied again. I'm begging you. I don't care, make me do whatever you want, just please don't put yourself back there. I hate it when you get picked on." Quinn had put herself back into pretty decent working order. She had stopped the tears and controlled her breathing.

"Need I remind you that it was you doing it to me just two short weeks ago?" Quinn immediately got up from her seat and started a brisk walk away. Rachel immediately gave chase. "Quinn I'm sorry. Where are you going?" Quinn didn't reply though. She just kept her vision down and sped up. She walked into a bathroom and as soon as she was sure there was no one who could see her she started to cry. She heard the door open and close. She was relieved to see it was Rachel.

"Rachel I am so sorry." Quinn was crying hard. She lost her breath after every second word and had to speak around her sobs. She was an absolute mess, and it had only taken 12 words from the diva. It was a worry that she could be taken down so quickly, but she could focus on that later.

"Shhh, it's okay. I forgive you." Quinn let Rachel wrap her arms securely around her shaking frame.

"Obviously you don't if you keep on bringing it up."

"No, no, no. I do forgive you. I won't forget it, you honestly can't expect me to either, it was such a major part of my life. Just because I remember it though doesn't mean I don't forgive you for it. I love you." Quinn looked straight into her eyes.

"Then don't let yourself get hurt." Rachel was silent for a few seconds. It made Quinn very nervous. Since when did Rachel think about what she was going to say before she said it? She decided to start at the worst possible time too...

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Quinn knew that they were in a bathroom that anyone could walk into at any moment, but she didn't care. She pulled Rachel closer to her and softly connected their lips. When she pulled away, it seemed Rachel was trying to ground herself.

"Thank-you. I love you."

"I love you too."

-/-

Glee was probably the thing Quinn had been most dreading throughout the day. There were just so many things that could go wrong and upset the diva. It could be a throwaway comment from Santana or a speech from Mr Shue or even just a poor song choice. Quinn really would've preferred they just skip it all together, but she knew Rachel wouldn't let her.

When they walked into the glee room, Rachel took her usual spot up the front. Quinn sat next to her. It was strange sitting here. She was used to sitting at the back, as far from Rachel as possible. Now that she was as close to Rachel as possible, she saw the room in a new light. She didn't like that she had people out of her sight, but being lower and closer to the front made everything seem a little bigger. When everyone entered the room, she even noticed that Mr Shue seemed a little more defined.

It was a bad feeling, seeing Mr Shue look somewhat grim. Just like she knew something bad was going to happen. So when he nodded to Finn, who got up out of his seat, she was almost ready to start protesting. She would wait to hear what he was going to say first. If she got lucky it may not be something completely stupid.

"So, um yeah. Rachel, we know that your dad died. It's really sad and we think you should know that whatever any of us can do to help you, we'll do it. Even Santana. We all got together while you were away and tried to think of a song. It was really hard, but I think we've come up with a pretty good one. Calm down Quinn, it won't make her upset." She continued to glare at him. "I don't think so anyway." He turned and nodded to the band. The fast guitar stated as Finn started the song.

Long ago

Just like the hearse, you die to get in again

We are so far from you  
>Burning on<br>Just like a match you strike to incinerate  
>The lives of everyone you know<p>

And what's the worst you take(Worst you take)  
>From every heart you break(Heart you break)<br>And like a blade you stain(Blade you stain)  
>Well, I've been holding on tonight<p>

What's the worst that I could say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<p>

Came a time  
>When every star fall Brought you to tears again<br>We are the very hurt you sold

And what's the worst you take(Worst you take)  
>From every heart you break(Heart you break)<br>And like the blade you stain(Blade you stain)  
>Well, I've been holding on tonight<p>

What's the worst that I could say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<p>

Well, if you carry on this way  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long not goodnight <p>

Can you hear me?  
>Are you near me?<br>Can we pretend?  
>To leave and then<br>We'll meet again  
>When both our cars collide<p>

What's the worst that I could say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long not goodnight<br>Well if you carry on this way  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<p>

At the end of the song Quinn immediately swapped her gaze from Finn to Rachel. She was torn. Rachel was crying, but that was to be expected. Finn had just sung a song about her dad had died. That was enough to make almost anyone cry. The problem was deciphering if she could go ballistic at Finn or if she had to comfort Rachel. She settled for holding Rachel and giving Finn the deadliest stare she had in her arsenal.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to-"

"That was good Finn. Thank-you. It's just hard to deal with." Apparently Rachel was crying soft enough to talk audibly. Quinn softened her eyes and looked at Rachel. She wasn't crying as much as Quinn had initially thought. "I'm okay." She mouthed. Quinn nodded and let Rachel rest her head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for the rest of glee.

**-/-**

**A/N: The song was Helena by My Chemical Romance. And no, I am not really that emo. Feedback appreciated, tell em what you still want to see.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay, turns out I may have raised more problems than I fixed last chapter. That means that the next chapter will probably be the last. It also kinda screws up the whole plan I had for this chapter, but oh well. Also, long chapter which is always good. Finally, don't let your opinion of Finn get in the way of that song last chapter. It's actually a gem and shouldn't go unrecognised.**

**-/-**

Quinn was a little bit disappointed when glee finished. It meant she was going to have to move. That meant Rachel was going to have to move. Quinn was actually quite comfortable how she was; just sitting on her chair with Rachel's head on her shoulder. It was pretty calming and relaxing. So when Mr Shue said that they were done for the day, Quinn almost growled. Literally, she only stopped herself when she realised how immature and odd that would seem. It would probably also raise some unfriendly questions.

"Princess, do you reckon you could just wait at your locker for a few seconds? There's someone I need to talk to." Rachel's brow immediately furrowed.

"It's not Finn is it?" That was a little bit of a problem in Quinn's opinion. She wanted Rachel to know her and everything, but she didn't want her to be able to pre-empt what she was going to do. That always made things harder to be sneaky and get what she wanted. She knew that Rachel would almost always win any fights they had so sneakiness was all she had left.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Just leave it Quinn. It really wasn't that bad of an effort. I mean, maybe a bit soon but-"

"Rachel, stop talking. I won't be too mean, I promise. He just needs to know that he doesn't need to pester you. I don't want him thinking that you are available to moon over anymore."

That was something else that had been worrying Quinn for a while now. She didn't want to come out to the school. Not only was it social suicide, but it would probably get her insulted everywhere she went, even out of school. Besides, Rachel had been teased enough in her life. The problem with that was it more or less made Rachel available. People could hit on her and Rachel would have no real reason to say that they couldn't. She couldn't just say 'I have a boyfriend and he won't be happy with you'. It made Quinn sick to the stomach that people could hit on Rachel. She didn't share, and she wasn't about to start now.

Not that she didn't trust Rachel or anything, because she did. It was just that the diva liked attention and wouldn't be as unhappy with people making comments like they could as Quinn would. Even if Quinn were to talk to Rachel about it, Rachel would probably just push it aside and say something like, 'it's not like anyone is going to act on it' or 'it's just a bit of fun.' But it wasn't fun for Quinn, and the acting on it wasn't a problem. Unless someone did act on it of course. Then there would be a major problem.

That was why when Rachel begrudgingly left to go wait by her locker; Quinn started thinking of things to say. She needed something to say that would subtlety hint to Finn that Rachel wasn't available and that he should stop trying. That would of course go directly against what she had told him a week ago when he had asked her to see if Rachel was seeing anyone, but she could make it sound like a new development.

"Hey Finn, could I talk to you for a second?" She asked sweetly as she tapped his shoulder. He had been talking to Puck about who cares what and he looked a little surprised at her presence.

"Sure." He followed her outside and down the hall a little. "So I heard that you're living with Rachel. How did that happen?" Quinn froze. She really hadn't expected anyone to know about that. She assumed her mum would have tried to cover it all up somehow.

"That's my business." She said, folding her arms.

"Okay, sorry. I was just curious. But why did you go to Rachel's? I would've thought you would have gone to Santana's or somewhere."

"I did, but Rachel wanted me to go and live with her." Quinn said honestly.

"What do you mean you did? So what, Rachel came over to Santana's house and asked you to live with her did she?" Finn asked.

"Yes she did."

"I knew you were friends but wow. Where are you sleeping anyway? Isn't her aunt Mandy staying over? What did you do, sleep with Rachel or something?" Quinn blinked.

"We're getting off topic here. I said I needed to talk to you, not get interrogated. How did you know Mandy was staying over anyway?" Quinn tried to change the subject.

"When I was dating Rachel Mandy popped in and out a few times for big events. Whenever she showed up, she stayed in the guest bedroom a few days." Quinn shook her head. Maybe she could interrogate Finn about other things Rachel related. He may be stupid, but perhaps he could help her in some areas.

"Back to what I wanted to say to begin with, that was the dumbest possible thing you could have done! I mean seriously though, why would you sing to her?" Quinn asked angrily.

"I thought it might make her feel better."

"Clearly that was a stupid idea wasn't it? She was fine until you came along."

"Just because she wasn't crying doesn't mean she wasn't sad. Besides, if she was crying, I could make her feel better and then she could come back to me." A little part of Quinn snapped when she heard that. She stepped as close to Finn as possible without actually touching him. Finn was visibly shaken at her near proximity, but held his ground.

"I don't care if you know what's good for you or not. You go anywhere near her and I will kill you ten times before you hit the floor. This is your one and only warning, and I suggest that you listen to it." Finn seemed to have reassembled his confidence. He straightened up slightly and let anger absorb his face.

"Why should I? Is she dating you? No! Is she dating anyone you know? You told me only a couple of weeks ago that she wasn't. You aren't her owner Quinn. I don't care if your her friend or whatever, but that doesn't mean that you can screen who she dates." Quinn didn't manage to hold in the growl of frustration this time.

"I'll tell you what. You leave her alone and I won't do what I'm thinking about doing."

"You don't scare me Quinn."

"If you ever want to have children you may want to recant that statement. Leave. Rachel. Alone."

"Why should I? She's not dating anyone." Quinn grabbed the front of his shirt and with more power than she thought she had, slammed him into the lockers. He rightfully looked scared now. She brought her face right up to his cowering one.

"I am going to say this once. You repeat it to anyone and I swear I will get a gun and shot you I don't even care where. Rachel is dating me. You so much as look at her with both eyes and I won't hesitate to destroy you."

"You're kidding me right?" He deadpanned. That was most definitely the wrong thing to say. Whatever Quinn had left of her self control completely flew out the window.

"Do I Fucking look like I'm kidding? DO I FUCKING SOUND LIKE I'M KIDDING?" She was shouting now, and she knew it too. The problem was she couldn't find it in herself to stop, or ever care for that matter. "Finn I swear that if you push me, I will break. I love her, and if you try and take her away from me, I don't know what I'll do." She whispered as everyone from glee approached from different directions.

She let his shirt go slowly. She then walked over to a very disappointed looking Rachel. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't let anyone see. She put her head down and walked past Rachel, sure the other girl would follow. When she didn't hear any footsteps towards her she turned around. Rachel had her hand on his shoulder. Rachel seemed as though she asked a question as he nodded his response. She then turned away looking very annoyed. Quinn actually thought that Rachel looked pissed with her. When Rachel just walked past, this was confirmed.

Rachel waited outside Quinn's car but wouldn't look at her. Quinn unlocked it and they both got in. Quinn was about to start the car but thought that this needed to be addressed. She put the keys into the ignition, but didn't start the car. Instead, she attempted to grab Rachel's hand. The diva folded her arms and looked out her window.

"Rachel, please look at me."

"No." Tears started to spill down Quinn's cheeks.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. Tell me what I did, please." She wasn't exactly sure what Rachel was so angry with her about. There were a few things that could be wrong. Quinn wanted to know if it was just one or if it was all of them.

"You said that you weren't going to be mean. You lied to me." That should have sounded childish. Really, it should have. The problem was, Rachel was dead serious. That also would have been okay if it weren't for two things. One, she loved Rachel. And two, she had probably just shattered a little of the trust she may have built. That was really devastating as although Rachel was very forgiving and full of heart, it was hard to gain her trust after the way she had treated her.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen the way it did. When he made our relationship sound like a joke-"

"When he made our what! You told him? Quinn I can't believe you. You need to learnt to control your temper because this? This is not on."

"I'm sorry. It just kind of slipped out when he started saying that he was going to get you back." Quinn was cowering now. Rachel was clearly more unimpressed with what had happened now than she had been when they had gotten in the car.

"Thanks Quinn, you really know how to make me feel better. Just slipped out, honestly."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Quinn wanted Rachel to stop being angry at her. If that meant throwing away her dignity for a little bit, so be it. The good thing was that the diva actually looked impressed. She then thought for a second. One thing that Quinn was unhappy that Rachel had learnt from her was to wipe her face clean of emotion. It was killing her now because it gave no insight into what the diva was thinking. Pity or revenge?

"Whatever I want?" So it was revenge. Quinn couldn't really blame her, and if it fixed the trust quicker, it was probably for the best.

"Yes, whatever you want." There was suddenly a glint in Rachel's eye that looked very dangerous if used in the wrong way. Quinn realised that she probably should have said whatever she wanted that was reasonable.

"Good, you're sleeping naked tonight." Quinn could swear that her eyes bugged out of her head.

"You want me to what?"

"I don't want you to do anything. Well I do, but you're going to sleep naked."

"Am I still going to be able to sleep next to you?" That was really the only part of this 'punishment' Quinn was worried about. Although it was only a new feeling, Quinn liked waking up next to Rachel. It made her feel safe.

"I'll leave that up to my discretion." Rachel said, she was still trying to look detached and cross, but she could keep the mischievous glint from her eye. That wasn't a massive confidence booster for Quinn.

"Does that mean that you haven't decided yet, or are you just not going to tell me?" Quinn started the car. She was confident she had successfully raised Rachel's mood with her. When they were about halfway home, Rachel received at text.

"I am making a slight alteration to my demands." Rachel stated.

"And what's that?" Quinn was quietly confident that Rachel really couldn't add all that much to her demands without making her sleep in a silo filled with syrup.

"You will be naked as soon as we get home. You don't get to put on clothes until tomorrow." Quinn's mouth dropped open.

"What about your dad?"

"He'll be staying at work until really late today. When I say really late, I mean two in the morning." Quinn swallowed hard. Was she just imagining it, or was Rachel sounding sexy. Like, 'I want to jump you' sexy. Intentionally as well. Whatever happened to, 'we're going to take it slow'?

"The day he gets back? That doesn't seem very fair." Quinn tried to keep her voice relatively flat. As much as she was outraged that Hiram had to stay at work for longer this soon after the funeral had been held. What was his boss thinking? The problem was that she was rapidly growing more turned on and it was affecting her focus.

"Well, you know him. He's a hard worker." Shockingly, Rachel didn't seem too fussed. Quinn was trying to keep her eyes train on the road, but they kept on straying to Rachel. She wasn't turning her head, so she couldn't get a very good look, but she thought that Rachel was undressing her with her eyes. Shamelessly at that too.

"That may be so, but that doesn't make it a good idea for him to be staying out late. Especially when his daughter is telling people that they have to be naked all night." Quinn hoped that Rachel would feel some shame at that. Apparently, that was too much to ask for though. She took a quick glance at the diva to find she was definitely checking her out and was biting her lip. It was too sexy.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Quinn had to ask. She couldn't stand having Rachel look at her like that and not knowing. She was pretty sure she had a decent idea anyway.

"No. We might get to make love though..." When they were stopped at the lights, Quinn noticed Rachel squeezing her thighs together. She closed her eyes to block it out. They needed to get home. Soon.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi. Big authors notes here as it is the last chapter. First off, as you will know if you have read my other stories, I SUCK AT ENDINGS. Don't even try to tell me otherwise. That means one or both of two things. 1. The end will be really anticlimactic. 2. It will be really open.**

**On to the thanks. I could write a list of all the people who have constantly reviewed, and I probably would too, but it would be way too long. There have been some very prominent people who have written reviews for most/every chapter, and really helped me and changed the way this story could have gone. If it weren't for these people, this story would have so many loose ends it would be frustrating to read. So to those people, you have my most sincere thanks.**

**There are of course, others to thank. I am speaking of course, of those of you who have favourited and followed either this story or me as an author. I don't care when I get them. The start of a story, halfway though, the end or even after it's finished. They always make a pretty average day seem amazing. So, THANK-YOU to everyone who has read and enjoyed. Now, here's the end.**

**-/-**

Quinn walked into the house just after Rachel did. As the smaller girl closed the door, their eyes met. Quinn couldn't believe she had been so lucky. Of course, she had worked hard and done whatever she could to come after Rachel, but that didn't mean it wasn't still a miracle. Just to be able to look at the girl and smile. To actually feel happy about what she had done, it was something she wouldn't trade for anything.

When the door was secure, Quinn quickly closed the gap between their bodies and leant down to catch Rachel in a passionate kiss. It wasn't rushed, forceful or even needy. She had the diva, and she wasn't going to let her go. From what Rachel had said, she wasn't going to let her go either. That meant that there was no need to be forceful or needy. They had each other. They loved each other. And that was what they were going to express. Their feelings, not their urges.

"What did I say about your clothes? I want to be with you, not this fabric." Rachel sounded so serious. Then again, she might have been, Quinn giggled anyway.

"You want my clothes so badly, you should take them."

"I like that idea." Rachel admitted. Quinn smiled as she connected their lips again. She felt Rachel's hands begin to run up and down her sides. It was sensual torture that was giving Quinn shivers and Goosebumps.

"Rachel, please take my dress off." Quinn was growing tired of Rachel's slow teasing of her sides. She wanted more.

"But I'm the one who wants your clothes so badly." Rachel teased. After one more prolonged kiss, she lifted the dress up and over Quinn's head though. That left Quinn in a matching pair of black lace underwear. "So this is what you wear on a normal day is it?" Rachel asked.

"If you're suggesting that I expected this then you'd be wrong."

"Seeing someone else on the side are you?" Quinn could see the joke in Rachel's eyes, so she wasn't worried.

"Cheat on you? Never. You're all I need. All I want." Quinn began kissing down Rachel's neck. She was proud with the little squeaks and attempted to be muffled moans. "Rachel, be as loud as you want to. Actually, be louder than you want to. I like to hear you." Quinn pulled Rachel's sweater over her head and threw it.

"What about my self-respect?" Rachel moaned as Quinn started kneading her breasts through the rough material of her bra.

"It's only me." Quinn said simply. She hoped that was a convincing argument.

"It only ever will be." Quinn hadn't expected a response like that. The best she had been hoping for was a 'good' or maybe an 'I trust you'. What she had been supplied with was so much better though. She had believed Rachel when she had told her that she loved her. Really, she had. It was just that it made it so much more real to hear Rachel say things that didn't directly state it, but heavily implied it. Nothing could beat the actual words from her mouth, but that didn't necessarily make it feel real.

This gave Quinn some courage as well. She had been perfectly happy just letting Rachel control the tempo, but she felt confident now that Rachel really wanted this again. She reached behind the diva's back and unhooked her bra. Rachel quickly let it fall to the floor. Quinn would have to admit that she missed this. Although it had only been a couple weeks, she had missed Rachel being confident and open enough with her to not cover herself up. It was a big step that had been over looked when she had first gone out with Rachel. These things needed trust.

Before Quinn could act on the new expanse of skin she had uncovered, she felt her own bra go limp. She shrugged it off her shoulders as Rachel licked her lips. Quinn didn't see the point of allowing Rachel's tongue to be used on her own lips, so she crashed their mouths together. She licked Rachel's bottom lip, begging for entry. It was immediately given to her. They let their tongues dance in each other's mouths. Exploring each other's mouths was something they had been doing a fair bit over the last few days, so it was nothing new to either of them. What was new was that Quinn felt she had the right to reach up and start kneading Rachel's uncovered breasts. Apparently, the diva felt she had the same right on Quinn.

Both girls were moaning into each other's mouths. Anything one would do, so would the other. Quinn quickly learned to use this to her advantage. If she felt like she needed some stimulation to a certain part of her breast, she would just do it to Rachel. This was working pretty well, until she noticed she was uncomfortably wet. As Rachel just seemed to be copying her, she unzipped Rachel's skirt and pulled it down along with her panties. Quinn wasn't disappointed as Rachel started to pull down hers.

"Quinn, we are not making love on a couch. Take me to our room." The next thing Quinn knew, Rachel had jumped and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Quinn wrapped her arms around the tiny diva and carried her upstairs. She was happy that Rachel was so light; it meant she could do things like carry around the smaller girl without straining herself too much. When they had arrived at the bedroom, she sat Rachel down on the bed.

Quinn felt Rachel grab her hand and tug it forward slightly. All the blonde had to do was follow the pull and let Rachel do what she wanted, she knew that the end result would be the same. When the hand stopped pulling her, they were on their sides, laying down and facing each other. Their eyes locked as they each slid a hand down the other's body. Quinn decided she would just copy whatever Rachel did now.

Rachel slowly entered two of her fingers into Quinn. Quinn sighed lightly and did the same, earning a soft moan from the diva. Slowly, the girls started to thrust into each other. They never lost their eye contact, even as they sped up and added another finger each. Their moans and whimpers were less soft now. Rachel had set a furious pace, and Quinn was doing her best to keep up. That was difficult when she was feeling so good.

"Rachel, I'm so close."

"Me too." Almost as if Rachel could read her mind, she started using her other hand to rub on Quinn's clit.

"Come with me." Simultaneously, they pinched each other's clits, sending each other over the edge. "I love you Rachel." Quinn whispered as the last waves of her orgasm left her body.

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel kissed her nose. Quinn just smiled. When they had both regained their breath, they pulled each other in close. "Is it completely wrong for me to want to just fuck you now?" Rachel asked into Quinn's chest. Quinn laughed.

"We just made love. I'm cool with whatever you want to do to me now."

"Good." Quinn felt the bed dip slightly. All of a sudden, Rachel was straddling her waist. "Are you ready to squirt for me Quinn? I never really got the chance. And I kinda promised you that I would." Quinn gulped as Rachel began running her hands up and down her sides. She was slightly grazing the sides of her breasts as she did so.

"I don't think you can make me Princess. I have this thing called self control." Quinn joked. She knew she would come hard, but she was confident she could keep herself from squirting.

"You won't think that I'm such a princess when I've made you squirt all over our bed. See, you don't even have to touch me to make me really wet for you. How does my wetness feel, all over your stomach?" Quinn knew that this was more her punishment for before than anything. As her punishment though, she didn't let herself touch Rachel. Not that Rachel really needed any touching right now though. She was doing quite fine on her own, humping Quinn's stomach to show off her wetness.

Rachel then leant down and started attacking Quinn's neck. She was biting and sucking wherever Quinn made a noise for. The blonde knew she was going to be covered in hickeys for tomorrow at school, but she couldn't find it in herself to care all that much. If Rachel wanted to mark her, who was she to complain? Especially when it felt this good.

"Look at this Quinn; you're already dripping onto the sheets. Do you want me to clean you up?" Quinn knew that Rachel was mocking her. She knew it. That didn't stop her from nodding her head furiously though. "Well, I'll get to it when I get to it then wont I?" Quinn was appalled when Rachel slid down her body so they were flush against each other, and started toying with both her breasts.

"How can you be like this now and so sweet and loving less than five minutes ago? Quinn asked as Rachel greedily sucked on one of her nipples while pinching ad rolling the other. Quinn was an absolute mess. She was throbbing and drenched. She knew that she wanted more, but it seemed as long as she was moaning and whimpering as loudly as she was, Rachel was just going to keep toying with her.

"Don't pretend you don't love it. You are so wet right now if I go any lower I just might drown."

"Rachel!"

"Fine, but you asked for it. You aren't allowed to be embarrassed when you squirt all over me." Rachel slid herself even lower down Quinn's body until her face rested between the taller girl's thighs. She then hooked her arms around the girl's legs and pulled them apart. Quinn received one last smile before pleasure destroyed her vision. She couldn't see anything. It was all a blur. All she could be sure of was the intense feeling of three fingers being slammed into her tight channel repeatedly and her clit being sucked on harshly.

"Oh my God. Rachel." Quinn grabbed the back of the diva's head to hold her in place. It didn't seem like Rachel was going anywhere though. Her fingers were scraping that perfect spot inside of Quinn every time. Her mouth was battering Quinn's clit like a punching bag. Her free hand was playing with her own clit. It was all too much.

"Are you close?" Rachel asked quickly before diving back in.

"Yes, I'm so close." Quinn was falling apart. Only a little bit more and she knew she would be coming all over Rachel's face.

"Good." If Quinn thought she was being taken care of before, she was sadly mistaken. Rachel still only used three fingers, but her furious pace became that of a mad person. She latched onto Quinn's clit with her mouth and pulled up a little. Just when Quinn thought she was going to explode, she did. She could only see stars as the intense pleasure washed over her. She could hear screaming. She thought it was Rachel, then she realised it was herself. Rachel was laughing.

"Good girl. Keep it coming. I want everything you have for me." Quinn realised she must have been squirting from the way Rachel was talking. She wasn't too fussed though. If squirting meant she got that type of orgasm, who was she to care. When Quinn had finally relaxed enough, Rachel pulled out. Still gasping for her breath, the blonde opened her eyes.

It was then she noticed that Rachel's face was covered with her come. It was everywhere. In her hair, cheeks, lips, nose, everywhere. It was accompanied by the biggest shit eating grin Quinn had seen in her life. Quinn just covered her face and laughed. Rachel ripped her hands away.

"That was so hot. Watching you squirt all over me made me come too. Obviously it wasn't as powerful as the one you just experienced but..." Rachel started laughing again. Quinn just reached behind her own head and grabbed the pillow she was resting on. She then hit Rachel on the head with it. Rachel continued to laugh as she wiped her face with her fingers and then stuck them in her mouth, moaning at the taste. Then she heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home." They heard ring throughout the house.

"Rachel! You told me he was going to be working until late." Rachel seemed nonplussed.

"I thought he was. Clearly I was wrong. People do that Quinn." Quinn didn't think that Rachel was getting the full effect of this.

"Rachel, our clothes are down there. That includes our underwear." Rachel just shrugged.

"So they let him off because it was his first day back. Not my fault that he told me he was going to be late and then got home on time. Let him deal with it."

"There's something that's been bugging me. I haven't really been paying attention to the news. Don't answer if you don't want to, but did they catch the guy that did it?" Quinn knew that this was a sensitive question she was asking, but she wanted to know.

"No. Daddy doesn't want to know either. He said he would rather not have a face to connect to it. I must say that I agree." Quinn nodded. "I'm tired." Quinn smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was.

"We can take a nap then. I love you Rachel. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too."

**-/-**

**A/N: For anyone reading Never Comin' Round, it'll probably be a little longer for the next update than usual. I'm going to take a few days off as I've been pretty mentally drained over the last week or so. Expect the next chapter for it around this time next week.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has read this story. It means a great deal to me.**


End file.
